Un retorcido destino a tu lado
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella y Edward discuten. Bella enfadada y sentida decide irse a Londres con su madre y Phill. Pero en Londres encontrara lo que siempre deseo. Tener la inmortalidad. ¿Pero estará Bella libre de su creador? ...-Es tu hija?...-adoptiva...es híbrida.
1. Chapter 1

COMO MUCHOS SABEN LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT NO SON DE MI INVENCIÓN. PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.

ES MI PRIMER FANFIC... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

* * *

><p><strong>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<strong>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO I- LA PELEA<p>

**BELLA POV**

Llevabamos un mes de habernos graduado de la escuela de Forks. Todavía no tenía planes para la universidad.

Si quería ir pero no me decidía todavía.

Tendría toda la eternidad para ir a la universidad si Edward quisiera dármela.

Tanto le cuesta solo darme la maldita y bendita inmortalidad. Parece que no me quisiera a su lado.¿Y si es eso? ¿Y si no me quiere como yo creía?

-Bella!...Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida pero no voy a ceder para condenarte solo para tenerte para siempre.

Si él dice que me ama debe ser cierto pero ¿por qué demonios debe ponerse en plan redentor cuando le pido algo? Después de muchas vidas humanas robadas el quiere ponerse misericordioso.

No me matará Por el amor de Dios!-

-NO! Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA- OH! Con que éstas nos traemos bien, yo también se jugar rudo. El quiere jugar a las advertencias, a eso pueden jugar dos. Veamos quien aguanta más.

-Bella…-Intentó decir Alice. Seguro vio que haría. Pero quien no daría su brazo a torcer sería yo.

-No Alice!. Si él- dije pasando mi mirada de Alice a Edward- no me quiere, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Pero que dices?...-Dijo Emmett.

-Lo que oyeron y entendieron. YO me largo.

-BIEN!-me gritó Edward. Eso me partió el alma, sentí mis ojos escocer pero no derramaría una sola lágrima en su presencia. Ya tendré tiempo de llorar y desgarrarme cuando no esté él.

Después de su paralizante grito me di media vuelta y salí por la puerta. No tenía palabras para describir lo mal que me sentía. Había llevado las cosas muy lejos, pero si tanto me amaba, sabría que no puedo vivir sin él que moriría sin él.

Cuando me monté en mi auto las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas y sabía que el pequeño sollozo no pasó desapercibido por los vampiros en la casa, pero aún así nadie salió.

Todo el camino estuve llorando y sollozando pero limpiaba mis ojos con la manga de mi chaqueta para no morir en un patético accidente de tránsito. Tuve suerte de que al llegar Charlie no estuviera en casa. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y subí corriendo-tropezando más de una vez en el camino- las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Abrí de un tirón la puerta y con el pie la intenté cerrar, pero contaba con que iba a `perder mi maldito equilibrio e iba a caer de lado en el suelo de madera. No hice ningún intento de levantarme del suelo, me quedé allí como una patética magdalena, llorando a mares por una pelea con su novio.

Cuando me tranquilicé lo suficiente como para poder levantarme, me senté en mi cama y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada preparada para soltar todo resquicio de tranquilidad, paz, cordura, y felicidad que quedaban en mi cuerpo.

Estaba tan metida en mi miseria que no escuché cuando Charlie llegó sino hasta cuando se sentó en mi cama y sin decir una palabra comenzó a acariciar rítmicamente mis cabellos. Automáticamente salté a sus brazos dejándolo sorprendido, pues nunca había sido tan abierta con las personas en las muestras de cariño, ni si quiera con Edward, aunque con él, éstas fueran un poco más frecuentes que con Charlie o Renée o Phil.

- Hija. Me parte el alma verte sufrir de esa manera ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Algo que me encanaba de mi padre, era que nunca presionaba para saber de más . Su preocupación y alegría eran genuinas cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que necesitaba hablar con alguien y botar todo lo que tenía por dentro.

-Edward y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión. Sabes que soy muy terca, y lo admito, pero ésta vez no quería rendirme ante algo que realmente deseaba con todo mi ser- Charlie se paralizó. Supongo que mal entendiendo mis palabras.- No es eso que piensas papá.-El suspiró de alivio- Sinceramente comenzamos a discutir por cualquier cosa, pero creo que llevé el asunto muy lejos pues lo acusé de no amarme, yle dije que me largaba, creo que Alice y Emmett- Quien Charlie creía que estaba acá por vacaciones de la "universidad"- trataron de amenizar la situación pero entonces Edwars grito un "BIEN" y yo salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, de esa casa y desde que llegué he estado llorando. Papá nunca pensé que algo así nos pasaría. Yo de verdad lo quiero mucho, no puedo vivir sin él.

-Bella, siempre te precipitas cuando discutes con alguien. Casi veo a mi madre en ti. Eres igual a ella. Pero- repuso antes de divagar- estoy seguro de que ese muchacho te ama. Debes aclarar la situación con él. No puedes ser siempre la que lleve la razón. Y si tu admites que exageraste las cosas, pide disculpas por tu parte de la discusión y escucha lo que él tiene para decirte de su parte de la discusión. El problema que tienes es que no escuchas razones cuando tienen que razonar contigo. Sino traspasas la pared aún cuando te han dicho que aunque te estrelles mil veces contra ella no pasarás, tu no te detienes y eso mi querida hija es muy malo. No te diré que hacer, pero es sólo un concejo.

Es la conversación más larga que he tenido con Charlie en toda mi vida. Me gusta esta fase de nosotros en la que podemos hablar, aunque ahora yo esté contándole mis penas existenciales de adolescente a mi padre. Pero he tomado una decisión. Llamaré a Renée.

-Papá se que en todo lo que me dices tienes razón pero no quiero estar aquí, o más bien no puedo. ¿Te importaría si me voy una temporada de vacaciones con mamá y Phil? Prometo volver. Pero necesito estar fuera del pueblo ya sabes para pensar y tener la cabeza fría- Dije para tranquilizarlo, Pues lo que quería era irme a Europa y quedarme en Londres haciendo nada o lo que sea que invente allá.- Pero creo que quiero ir unas semanas a Londres.

-Bella. No me importaría en lo absoluto que hagas un viaje. Pero si me importaría que te mantengas en contacto de ves en cuando.

-Lo prometo. Ahora llamaré a mamá.

-Claro. Pediré Pizza ¿Quieres?- Asentí con la cabeza mientras buscaba el teléfono para llamar a mi madre.

-Hola Hija. ¿Cómo está todo?- No lo pude evitar y lloré de nuevo. Le expliqué todo lo que había sucedido- tal como le expliqué a Charlie- hasta ahora.

-Ahí Bella. Hablaron de más los dos. Hablaron con la cabeza y no con el corazón. ¿Estás segura de que quieres venirte una temporada con nosotros? No me molesta hija pero no creo que sea lo más sensato de hacer.

Por más que quisiera negarlo Renée tenía razón. No debería huir como una cobarde a la primera discusión fuerte que tenga. No es correcto y va en contra de todo en lo que he creído y en contra de todo lo que le he criticado a los personajes de los libros que como fugitivos huyen de la "escena del crimen". Pero por hoy, me permitiría ser hipócrita y huir a todos mis principios porque no veía luz. Por que me sentía a morir.

-Estoy segura mamá. Pero si no te importa me gustaría pasar unos días en Londres…-Iba a continuar pero ella gritó- ¿Mamá?¿Está todo bien?- pregunté preocupada.

-Si si. Todo bien pero es que hija no sabes. Phil y yo pensabamos tomarnos vacaciones en Inglaterra. Y ya que sugeriste ir a Londres pues allí iremos. Pero sigo pensando que es incorrecto huir. Te espero aquí en Phoenix Bella. Te quiero Hija. Trata de solucionar los problemas hablando y escuchando.

Mi papá y mi mamá siempre me critican eso. Que no escucho y nunca los escuché. Irónico, pues por ese problema- o ellos creen que es por eso. Yo creo que es por otra cosa- me peleé con la persona más importante de mi vida- a parte de mis padres claro está.-

**ALICE POV**

Nunca pensé que una simple discusión entre una parjea tan adorable como Bella y mi hermano terminaría de esa manera. Con una Bella desgarrada y con un Edward en la misma situación. No sabía que hacer me sentía atrapada entre dos personas. Quería hablar con Edward pero se que en estos momentos no escucharía a nadie que no fuera o Esme o Bella.

Y Bella era el mismo caso. No escucharía a nadie que no fuera Edward.

De repente tuve una visión:

_Bella en el aeropuerto, llorando, despidiéndose de un Charlie sonrojado y con algunas lagrimitas también. Para luego Bella subirse a un avión rumbo a Florida con su Madre. _

Esta visión no tenía fecha exacta de retorno.

Esto llegó demasiado lejos.

Fui directamente a casa de Bella y tengo la menor idea de porque pero me pareció prudente llamar a la puerta.

Un Charlie uniformado y con los ojos rojos abrió la puerta.

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Charlie. Supongo que bien. ¿Está Bella en casa?.

Charlie se puso nervioso y no sabía que decir. Yo solo rogaba por no haber llegado tarde para detener a Bella.

-Ahmmm… Ella… Ella se…- Charlie tomó una bocanada de aire y la exhaló para hablar claramente.- Se fue a Phoenix con su madre. Dice que no sabe por cuanto tiempo pero que es todo lo que sabe. Cuando tenga noticias de ella sabré más.

Demonios! Llegué tarde. Pero ¿Cómo es posible que la visión me haya llegado tarde? Será por todo el revuelo de decisiones tomadas y llevadas a cabo y de decisiones no llevadas a cabo por arrepentimiento. Si es por eso.

- Que mal. Gracias Charlie, Debo irme salí de casa sin avisar. Estaba preocupada por Bella.- Dije y me di media vuelta caminando a paso humano por la carretera mientras Charlie me veía. Una vez estuve a salvo de su mirada corrí en dirección a la casa.

-Gracias al cielo Alice ¿Dónde te fuiste? Me asustaste- Me dijo Jazz.

Yo no era capas de responder. Estaba dolida, impresionada, tenía rabia, tenía mucha frustración y necesitaba desahogarme más que una ola de calma.

Tomé la mano de mi marido y salí corriendo y de ser Jazz un humano lo estaría literalmente arrastrando por el suelo. Lo llevé a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de la casa como para que nadie me escuchara.

Lancé un grito al cielo de frustración y luego enfrenté a Jazz.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bella huyó.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Si, A Phoenix con su madre. Charlie me lo confirmó. Esta situación fue muy lejos Jazz. Tanto Bella como Edward dijeron cosas que no debieron decir.

-Tienes razón. Pero Alice no es tu trabajo ser la doctora corazón y arreglar los problemas de los demás. ¿Le dirás a Edward que Bella huyó?

-Tengo que. Si no le digo, y va donde Charlie y se entera por él y además de que yo sabía Jazz arde Troya.

Jazz suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos tenemos que decirle a un vampiro que su novia humana huyó al estado más soleado de Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p>NO TODO EL FANFIC SERÁ ASÍ DE REVUELTO... TODO SE ARREGLARÁ PERO FALTAN MUCHAS COSAS PARA QUE EDWARD Y BELLA DEJEN SU ORGULLO Y SU TERQUEDAD A UN LADO...<p>

PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

STEPHENIE MEYER ES LA MENTE MAESTRA CREADORA DE TWILIGHT. SOLO YO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES SEGÚN ME INSPIRE.

* * *

><p><strong>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II – LOS VIAJES<strong>

**BELLA POV**

A la mañana siguiente de la conversación con mi padre y Renée me desperté por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

No había dormido bien pero supongo que tendría tiempo en el avión si mi mente me dejaba un minuto de tregua y me dejaba descansar.

Nunca estaré segura de si esto es algo bueno o algo malo, ni si me arrepentiré del viaje que haga. Solo estoy segura de que deseo regresar en algún momento –próximo- a mi vida de entes sobrenaturales. Con vampiros y licántropos.

Con mucha pereza me quité las sabanas de encima y fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y darme una ducha caliente que me ayudara a relajar los músculos y olvidarme un poco de que mi vida está de cabeza y no se que es arriba y que es abajo.

Con renuencia me miré en el espejo. La chica que había allí tenía unas ojeras bastante notables, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el cabello era una maraña como un nido de pájaros, los labios rojos estaban hinchados. Levanté una mano esperando – vanamente- que la chica reflejada en el espejo no fuera yo. Pero desgraciadamente si lo era.

Me incliné sobre el lavado, cepille mis dientes, y sin volver a verme en el espejo me despojé de mi pijama y encendí la ducha, esperé a que calentara el agua y cuando lo hizo me metí debajo del chorro. Mis músculos automáticamente se relajaron, deje el agua correr por mi cabello y mi cara. Tomé mi shampoo de fresas y lave mi cabello con él. El único olor que era capas de calmar mis nervios por completo y olvidar mis pesadillas era éste. El aroma de Edward me relajaba pero el poder de las fresas es mayor que cualquier esencia vampírica.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse decidí que ya era hora de salir de la ducha. Cerré el agua y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla. Fui hasta mi cuarto, me vestí y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Por lo visto era más temprano de lo que me esperaba puesto que Charlie aún no despertaba, o por otro lado era tan tarde que ya Charlie se había ido. Por mi salud mental miré la hora y vi que era más temprano de lo que pensaba.

Tomé un tazón de cereal con leche y jugo de durazno y me encaminé de vuelta a mi habitación. Saqué la maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama y metí mi ropa- sin ver muy bien que prendas eran- luego mis zapatos, mis libros, los pocos CDs que tenía. En el bolso de mano metí mi billetera, el pasaje, mi pasaporte, mi Ipod, mi celular, un cepillo para el cabello y una foto en la que salimos Edward y yo. Lo extrañaría mucho pero no soy de las personas que se arrepiente de sus decisiones.

Bajé el equipaje a la sala y fui a la cocina a lavar mi tazón y el vaso, me sorprendí al ver a Charlie en la cocina, no me di cuenta de cuanto tarde en arreglar mis cosas.

-Buenos días papá.-Saludé mientras Charlie terminaba de poner su desayuno en la mesa.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?.-Hice el intento de una sonrisa pero creo que salio una mueca. Me encogí de hombros y decidí cambiar el tema.

- ¿Seguro que puedes llevarme al aeropuerto? ¿No tienes que trabajar o…-Antes de continuar Charlie levantó su mano para hacerme callar.

-Bella, hija ya hablamos de esto. Tengo el día libre. –sonrió.

Suspiré y esta vez si sonreí.

-Gracias papá. Por todo lo de ayer.

-No hay que agradecer. Eres mi hija y me preocupo por ti.- Por más que quisiera a mi padre no me gustaba ponerme sentimental con él.

-Bueno si no te apresuras perderé el avión.-Dije desviando los sentimentalismos.

Una vez en el aeropuerto se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era el momento. Si era real. Me iba a Phoenix y luego a Londres. No lo soñé. Sin previo aviso las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Charlie me abrazó y me acunó contra él.

-Te quiero papá. Prometo llamarte a diario o escribirte. Adios.-Me despedí levantando el rostro del pecho de mi padre.

-Mas te vale Isabella, que cumplas lo que dijiste porque sino voy yo mismo a regañarte por no mantenerte en contacto- bromeó y yo solté una risita.- Te quiero Bella. Llámame cuando llegues a Phoenix y cuando llegues a Londres.

Pasé la aduana y ahora estaba esperando para embarcar el avión.

Cuando llamaron para embarcar tomé mi boarding pass en mis manos y me encaminé a la puerta de embarque. Cuando llegué a donde la señora que revisa los tickets me giré con la esperanza de que como en las películas románticas viniera Edward y me gritara que no me fuera. Pero eso no sucedió.

Con las ideas y el estómago revuelto me senté en mi asiento junto a la ventana y me preparé para el vuelo.

Dormí casi todo el vuelo. Sorprendente.

-Hola mamá- saludé cuando llegué al aeropuerto y la ubique.

Mi madre tan efusiva como siempre se lanzó a mi con un abrazo asfixiante aunque no tanto como los de …Emmett.

-Por fin llegas Bella. Estoy tan contenta. Mañana nos vamos a Londres asi que no deshagas tu equipaje cuando lleguemos a casa.-y siguió hablando todo el camino pero no le preste atención. Estaba acostumbrado a su excesiva felicidad.- ¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó cuando llegamos a la cocina.

- Si. Pero yo cocino. Tus inventos siempre queman la cocina. Y no creo que a Phill le haga gracia que la quemes antes de salir de viaje. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?- Hasta ahora no había visto al nuevo marido de mi madre.

-Oye! Solo quemé la cocina una vez y fue por culpa de la pasta. Y Phil está en el banco ya debe estar llegando.

-Mamá, no solo fue la pasta, sino también el huevo, las tostadas, y no olvidar cuando intentaste hacer pavo en el horno- me burlé de ella. Necesitaba algo de distracción.

Estuvimos charlando alrededor de una hora hasta que llegó Phill.

-Hola Bella- saludó con un abrazo. Lo quería como a mi otro padre.- Hola –saludó a mi madre y le dio un beso en la frente.-¿De que hablaban?-preguntó mientras se servía algo de la pasta que sobró.

-De las veces que mamá quemó la cocina en intentos fallidos de cocinar algo.

Phil rió abiertamente y mi madre lo miró ceñuda.

-La semana pasada intentó cocinar carne para hacer lasaña y casi quema la cocina, menos mal que el extintor está cerca- Ante eso no pude evitar reír.

-Bueno, estoy bastante cansada del viaje y si mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para llegar al aeropuerto será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Dije levantándome de la mesa.- Hasta mañana mamá- le di un abrazo- hasta mañana Phil- y también lo abracé.

-Hasta mañana Bella- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tomé una ducha caliente y corta y encendí mi celular. Demonios olvidé llamar a Charlie.

Marqué el número de la casa y esperé que respondiera. Justo cuando iba a colgar atendió.

-¿Hola?- sonaba adormilado.

-Lo siento Papá. Olvidé llamarte. Pasado mañana cuando llegue a Londres te llamo papá. Está todo bien.

-OH! Bella. No te preocupes hija. Está bien. Cuídate.- Con eso colgamos la llamada.

Un sonido taladrante me despertó. Golpeé con fuerza- más de la debida- al despertador. Quería dormir un poco más pero debía levantarme.

Una vez me cepillé el cabello y los dientes bajé mi maleta a la sala y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de ir al aeropuerto.

- Bueno ya llegamos- Dijo el amigo de Phil-cuyo nombre no recuerdo- cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

Bajamos las maletas y las fuimos a registrar. Una vez hecho eso nos dirigimos a la sala de espera a esperar que llamaran para embarcar el avión.

-Iré por un dulce ¿Quieren algo?- pregunté a lo que ellos negaron con la cabeza.

Fui a la tienda y compré unos chocolates y una coca-cola mientras esperaba.

Cuando llegué donde estaban Mamá y Phil estaban llamando a nuestro vuelo. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la cola para embarcar el avión. Y al igual que en Forks esperaba que Edward llegara gritando. Pero tampoco sucedió.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS.

Han pasado seis meses desde que estoy en Londres. Es una ciudad realmente increíble.

Había ido a la universidad más cercana a la casa para informar sobre la carrera de Psicología. Me dieron unos folletos y unas planillas de inscripción.

Estaba llenando las planillas y revisando los folletos por enésima vez en el día cuando llegó mi mamá.

-Bella, hija…

- Hola mamá. ¿sucede algo?- pregunté al notarla tan nerviosa y pensativa.

-Si…Jacob está en el lobby del hotel, quiere hablar contigo.

¿Qué Jacob qué?. ¿Cómo demonios sabía él que yo estaba acá?. La última vez que hablé con él le dije que no quería saber nada de él.

_FLASHBACK_

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y la pantalla indicaba un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- pregunté dudosa.

-Bella. Tan aburrida estabas del chupasangre que huiste de Forks. Yo podría haberte entretenido.

Sus palabras me dejaron paralizadas. Como se atrevía ese perro a tratarme como si fuera una cualquiera.

-Adios Jacob. NO llames, no me busques. Desde ahora tu y yo no nos conocemos.- Y tranqué la llamada. Me enfadó que mi supuesto mejor amigo me hablara de ese modo.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-No pienso hablar con él mamá.- Dije tajante sin levantar la voz ni la vista de mi planilla de inscripción.

-Si. Si lo harás. Los problemas no se evitan se afrontan. Ahora bajarás y hablarás con él, y es mi última palabra Isabella. –Tuve que obedecer, nunca es bueno cuando mamá me llama Isabella.

Tomé mi celular y las llaves de la habitación del hotel, pues la casa estaba siendo "atendida" por un "incidente" que tuvo mamá al intentar cocinar.

Marqué el ascensor refunfuñando y del mismo modo me monté en él logrando que las personas me miraran de manera rara.

- ¿Qué quieres?- fui directo al grano

-Que regreses a Forks. Conmigo. Te vienes a La Push allí es tu lugar no al lado de esos cadáveres que llamas "familia"- dijo la palabra con asco- No es correcto ni lindo que hayas abandonado a Charlie a su suerte para darte la buena vida en Europa. Esas asquerosas sanguijuelas no valen la pena Bella. Ya sabes no te dan lo que cualquier otro como yo te puede dar.

Este perro no vendrá hasta donde yo estoy a hablarme de ese modo, a insultar a mi familia y mucho menos a meterse con Charlie.

Tomé fuerzas de donde no las tenía y le metí un puñetazo en el ojo. Creo que le dolió más a él que a mi. Espero dejarle la cara morada.

Y contra todo pronóstico tomó mis hombros con fuerza atrayéndome hacia él, acercando mi cara peligrosamente hacia la suya, este pulgoso tenía intenciones de besarme, volteé mi cara y nuevamente tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía lo empujé y estampé otro puño en su cara, esta vez dándole en la nariz, haciendo que ésta sangrara.

En cualquier otro momento me hubiera sentido mal pero ahora me regodeaba de satisfacción al verlo sangrar, con sus manos en su cara y los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa. Y por la adrenalina del momento lancé mi última amenaza.

-Mira saco de pulgas. Te vuelves a acercar a mi y tu nariz será tu último problema. – dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice, el sonrió con sorna como si no creyera en mis palabras.- No te rias, que por tu "plan" tienes un ojo morado y la nariz rota. No te metas con los Cullen porque me conocerás en serio enfadada. Ahora te irás de aquí y no volverás a buscarme.

Dicho esto me di media vuelta y me dirigí más enfadada todavía a la habitación.

-Mamá iré a caminar no me apetece quedarme en el hotel. Llevo mi celular.

No esperé su respuesta y me aventuré a las frías calles de Londres.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, pero deseché el pensamiento, me estaba volviendo paranóica.

Seguí caminando y aún sentía que me seguían. Volteé y corroboré que me seguían.

-Deje de seguirme- Le dije al hombre que estaba detrás de mi. Realmente estaba tentando mi suerte, y con la que tenía bien podría ser un vampiro queriendo matarme.

-Vamos preciosa. No te enojes.- A pesar de estar a casi tres metros de distancia podria percibir el aroma de alcohol. "Genial un borracho" pensé con miedo.

- Aléjate de mi- Volví a gritar y daba pasos hacia atrás.

No supe que pasó. Lo único que sentí fue un puño o un objeto redondo impactar con fuerza contra contra mi estómago.

-Maldito tu y maldita toda tu congenie. M vengaré. Juro que lo haré. – No supe por qué pero en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras supe que de algún modo me vengaría. Sabía que mis palabras eran ciertas.

-Dichoso yo que moriré en tus manos preciosa. Lo que daría por que fueras mi asesina- Dijo con burla.

Y esta vez el puño impactó en mi boca sacando sangre.

"Dios que por lo menos se ahorre las cochinadas que piensa" rogaba en mi interior una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>INTENTARÉ ACUATLIZAR TODOS LOS DÍAS O CUANDO MUCHO CADA DOS DIAS. SI DEJAN REVIEWS PROMETO DAR EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPÍTULOS ALGÚN ADELANTO DE ALGUNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA...:)<p>

AHORA VIENE UN PUNTO CRUCIAL...

BESOS!...

PATY4HALE...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES COMO BELLA, LOS CULLEN, LOS VULTURI, EL CLAN DE DENALI, LOS SWAN Y LA MANADA DE LA PUSH PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. CUALQUIER OTRO PERSONAJE NO CONCORDANTE CON LA SAGA ES DE MI INVENSION.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJARON! ME GUSTO SABER QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 3- ESPERADO E INESPERADO.<em>**

**BELLA POV.**

"Dios que por lo menos se ahorre todas las cochinadas que está pensando" rogaba en mi mente una y otra vez.

No quería morir, menos aún en manos de un depravado con un grado de alcohol en la sangre superior a la de una botella de Whisky **(N/Acreo que tiene 40 º de alcohol el whisky)**, sin despedirme de mi familia ni de los Cullen.

El tipo seguía golpeándome sin piedad. No intenté razonar con él pues con un borracho con tanto alcohol en su sangre no se puede dialogar.

Sentía mi boca llena de sangre, una ceja estaba segura que también estaba cortada, el estomago me dolía como si una manada de elefantes me hubiera pasado por encima, tenía un dolor a un costado de mi cuerpo y me aventuraría a decir que podría ser una costilla magullada o peor aún una costilla rota por causa del impacto contra el suelo después del primer golpe. Lloraba de miedo, de frustración, de rabia, y de un montón de sentimientos encontrados, el frío que había esta noche comenzaba a calarme de manera alarmante en los huesos y estaba segura de que si los golpes de este desgraciado no me mataban, moriría de hipotermia.

-Déjeme por favor.- lloraba y le gritaba al tipo, quien para mi suerte no decía ni una palabra. Era una suerte pues no quería escuchar las atrocidades que pensaba.

-¡AYUDA!¡ ALGUIEN QUE PORFAVOR ME AYUDE! ¡ME ATACAN POR FAVOR!- gritaba suplicando clemencia a cualquiera que me escuchara, y cada vez que lo hacía lo hacía mas fuerte lo que aumentaba el dolor en mis costillas y mi estómago.

**NARRADOR POV**.

Por las calles de Londres, se encontraba caminando un viejo habitante de este planeta.

Un hombre hermoso hasta lo inverosímil, cabellos marrones oscuros, ojos escalofriantemente rojos- a causa de la sangre humana- tez tan pálida como una hoja de papel, con un porte de elegancia, y una actitud altiva- la cual solo era una coraza para que no dejaran ver al hombre que había en su interior. Ese que se preocupaba por todos. Irónicamente hasta por los humanos, pero no hallaba una forma eficaz de dejar de beber sangre humana. Para él era como el elixir prohibido, lo cual lo hacía más tentador.-

Este hombre tenía un nombre de ángel literalmente. Su madre humana siempre le decía que él era el ángel guardián de todas las muchachas del mundo- por ello nunca bebía de una mujer, por más sediento que estuviera.- Su nombre era Gabriel, o como a él le gustaba que lo llamaran Gabe.

El vampiro en cuestión iba transitando por las calles, en dirección opuesta a donde ese encontraba su casa. Pensaba en todas las cosas que podía hacer ahora que había abandonado la guardia de la casta gobernante mejor conocido como los Vulturi. Por su rostro se extendía una sonrisa genuina y por su cuerpo fluía la libertad.

Cuando en un acto innecesario pero reconfortante para aquellos de su naturaleza, inspiró el aire londinense por la nariz, rápidamente le llegó el olor de la sangre.

Pero no de sangre dentro de un cuerpo, no, sangre que fluía libre por alguna herida de algún desventurado transeúnte, rápidamente agudizó sus sentidos, con la vista no logró captar nada pero con el oído escuchó como la voz de una mujer, que sonaba un poco infantil para sus avanzados doscientos cincuenta años, pedía ayuda pues estaba siendo atacada.

Inspiró de nuevo y esta vez no solo le llegó el olor de la sangre si no también el olor del alcohol mezclado con alguna porquería que los humanos utilizaban para disfrazar su aliento.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la escena. Sus ojos ahora estaban desorbitados, la humana en cuestión, era una chica de aproximadamente 17 o 18 años, Gabriel quien poseía un don extraordinario y bastante eficaz notó que la chica tenía bastante potencial como vampira. Era bastante atractiva, aún toda golpeada y rota.

**BELLA POV.**

Mientras el ebrio seguía con su inagotable tarea de golpearme y patearme, yo luchaba contra mis parpados para que no se cerraran y no sucumbieran a la bruma negra que amenazaba con cubrirlos, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla, el frío era congelante, ya casi no sentía mis pies.

Cuando mis esperanzas de vivir fueron reducidas a nulas sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado.

"Otro borracho no por favor" recé todo lo que me sabía y al parecer mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. No solo yo noté a la persona que estaba a mi lado, el borracho también lo hizo puesto que dejó de golpearme para mirar con una espeluznante sonrisa al hombre que lo había distraído de su tarea.

La sonrisa del borracho era asquerosa por no decir repugnante. Le faltaba la mayoría de los dientes y los que tenía los tenía todos verdes y negros, podridos para ser precisos.

-FUERA DE AQUÍ- le grito el recién llegado al criminal. El recién llegado tenía voz como de campanillas, y supe inmediatamente que era un vampiro.

No vi cual fue la reacción de mi atacante pero si escuché pasos apresurados alejarse de mi posición. Supongo que los sentidos del tipo no estaban tan nublados por el alcohol y percibió el peligro que representaba el recién llegado para su vida, y como era de esperarse no sentí temor, quizá un poco de aprehensión por aquél salvador y un profundo agradecimiento, eso seguro.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?- Dijo el vampiro mientras me cogía en volandas entre sus brazos, que estaban fríos y su temperatura nada tenía que ver con el frío del ambiente. Otro motivo más para tener la certeza de que es un vampiro.

-Isa-intenté decir pero no me salían las palabras.-bella- si él entendió o no, no lo se puesto que no hizo ademán alguno ni de confusión ni de claridad.

**GABRIEL POV**

Siempre me molestó la cobardía de los hombres a lo largo de la historia. Pero lo que me hervía la sangre era ver como una mujer era maltratada por un hombre. En mi época aunque las mujeres no tuvieran tantas ventajas como hoy, eran tratadas con respeto y educación, eran las flores de cristales de los bosques de piedra y espigas. Eran delicadas y sobre todo frágiles, eran las madres de nuestros herederos, por ello se les debía respeto y quizá un poco más allá de las superficiales palabras, en el interior de cada hombre honrado y respetable habitaba un cariño por aquella que era su madre, su abuela, su hermana, o en último caso su esposa. Con el cariño venía el respeto y siempre fui defensor de esas cualidades por lo tanto era imperdonable una actitud tan baja y mezquina como lo era golpear a una mujer.

Esta muchacha que tenía en mis brazos y quien me proyectaba ser bastante potente para algunos dones en su nueva vida de vampira, tenía exactamente el aspecto de ser alguien frágil. Tenía esa serenidad en sus facciones como las mujeres de mi época, a pesar de tener los labios hinchados, las mejillas raspadas, una ceja bastante maltratada, podía distinguir que poseía una fragilidad abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo percibía una fuerza extraordinaria que no era física, podría ser mental o sentimental o de algún tipo diferente a la fuerza bruta o física, el cuerpo de la muchacha era de las proporciones correctas, ni muy flaca ni muy gorda, no me despertó ningún sentimiento de lujuria, puesto que lo que despertaba en mi era ternura como cuando cuidas a una hermana menor. Y esperaba que al transformarla ella quisiera ser eso, aún cuando podía suceder que quisiera hacer su propia vida.

El cabello marrón de la chica era simplemente extraño, único en ésta época, sus ojos eran oscuros, como el café y el chocolate, ahora estaban bañados en lágrimas que supuse por el brillo que tenían no solo eran por lo acontecido hace minutos en el callejón.

-Bueno muchacha tendremos que curar esas heridas. No vayas a dormirte. Tienes suerte de que te haya escuchado antes que hayas sido convertida en comida de los carroñeros nocturnos de Londres- estaba siendo poco cortés con la chica pero algo me instaba a ser franco y totalmente honesto con ello aún cuando perdiera mi caballerosidad.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, le ordené a Nany mi criada y casi como mi nana aunque yo tuviera la edad suficiente como para ser tatarabuelo suyo, que por favor no dejara entrar a nadie a la casa en la próxima semana. Nany estaba al tanto de mi secreto, extrañamente ella me descubrió.

Posé a la chica en la cama de la habitación de invitados y pude escuchar como su corazón luchaba por un latido más.

-Sin duda eres toda una luchadora. Eso te servirá. Espero que sobrevivas.- le dije como quien conversa con un viejo amigo y le resalta su mayor cualidad.

Con eso dicho mordí su cuello, inyectando ponzoña en su torrente sanguíneo.

Inmediatamente ella comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, la agonía y la quemazón que se siente en el momento de la transformación.

-Joven Gabriel ¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita?- preguntó Nany.

-Nany, ella estaba en un callejón y un ebrio la golpeó tanto que la dejo bastante malherida. La muchacha es muy bonita y tiene mucho potencial, a parte de que tiene un aura angelical. No merecía morir de ese modo tan atroz. La tomé en mis brazos y me dispuse a transformarla. Tardará tres días en abrir los ojos.

**BELA POV.**

Si en algún momento sentí agradecimiento por el hombre que me salvó, ahora eso era mínimo con lo que sentía cuando me depositó en una cama. Estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para ser lo último en sentir.

Después de la agradable sensación de suavidad, una quemazón, con un fuerte dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, cada célula, cada vena, cada nervio, cada órgano y hueso dolía ante esto.

El dolor que sentía era muy diferente al que sentí cuando el ebrio me golpeó. Este dolor era más un ardor. Si algo ardía, sentía que estaba en llamas pero aún así no me convertía en un montón de cenizas.

Rogaba por que este ardor por lo menos sirviera de algo y curara mis heridas, mis parpados estaban cerrados pero lo que veían mis ojos cerrados era la imagen de un sonriente y bien alimentado Edward.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero literalmente mi vida pasó ante mis ojos. Alice, Mamá, Phil, Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Angela. Todos ellos igual de importantes en mi vida. Pero uno solo sobresalió entre los demás. Edward. Un nuevo ardor que nada tenía que ver con las brasas que recorrían mis venas se instaló en mi.

De repente, el ardor comenzó a disminuir, pero dejaba una sensación muy desagradable en mi garganta.

Cuando todo el ardor desapareció. Abrí los ojos y entonces supe la verdad de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Me había transformado.

* * *

><p>COMO PROMETÍ EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. SI DEJABAN REVIEWS DARÍA ALGUN ADELANTICO DE LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR EN ALGÚN FUTURO.<p>

-¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo Gabriel.

-¿Por qué me transformaste?

-Veo que estas un poco enterada de la situacion.

-Más de lo que podrías llegar a soñar en toda tu vida.

LES GUSTO? NO LES GUSTO? DEJENME SU OPINION. ES UN POCO CORTO EL CAPITULO PERO SUPONGO QUE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SERÁN UN POCO MÁS LARGOS.

KISSES Y DISFRUTEN.

COMO DIJE TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR TODOS LOS DÍAS O CUANDO MUCHO CADA DOS DÍAS.

KISSES AND BITES ;)..

PATY4HALE


	4. Chapter 4

TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ME AYUDARON PARA ESTE CAPITULO.

A PETICIÓN UN POCO DE LO QUE PASA CON LOS CULLEN.

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4- BIPOLAR.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Me sentía como un desgraciado sin corazón. Jamás me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida. Hasta Jasper evitaba estar en la misma habitación que yo, claro que lo hacía de forma disimulada pero era bastante ruidoso con sus pensamientos.

Emmett estaba triste porque su hermanita se había ido. Rosalie estaba increíblemente molesta conmigo. Juro que si seguía lanzándome ese tipo de miradas acabaría muerto y tres metros sobre tierra.

Esme estaba triste también pero se entretenía para no torturarme, a diferencia de Alice quien todos los días me recordaba que era un imbécil.

Carlisle intentaba darme su apoyo pero de nada me servía si su apoyo no me traía a Bella de vuelta sana y salva.

Charlie no soltaba prenda, ni en sus pensamientos, eso era frustrante, el otro día intenté pedirle que me dijera el paradero de la dueña de mi vida pero me dijo que solo sabía que Bella estaba bien.

Y así seguía revolcándome en la miseria que era mi vida hasta que el grito de Alice me hizo brincar del susto, literalmente.

Jasper estuvo rápidamente a su lado sosteniendo con sus dos manos el rostro de Alice.

Al ver en la mente de Alice su miedo, comencé a asustarme yo también.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- pregunté intentando mantener la calma.

-Edward revisa el correo- demandó.

-¿Para qué?

-SOLO HAZLO!- Si fuera humana se habría quedado sin voz por el resto de su vida con ese grito.

Sin responder nada por miedo a perder mi cabeza me dirigí al buzón de la entrada, recogí el coreo que consistía en unas cartas de congresos para Carlisle, algo de unas revistas de Alice, unas de Rose y extrañamente una para mi.

-Ten- dije tendiéndole las cartas a Alice. Todas excepto la mía.

-Abre la tuya.-Seguía con esa expresión de haber visto a un fantasma.

Abrí la carta y me paralicé.

_Edward:_

_Una vez te dije que sin ti no podía vivir, o más bien que sin ti moriría. _

_Pues te envío esta carta fechada al 1 de marzo de este año, para informarte que morí, o algo parecido. _

_Siempre tuya. _

_Te amo. _

_Bella._

Como esas seis líneas hicieron que casi me desmayara de no ser por Jasper que me quitó la carta de las manos y posó sus dos manos en mis hombros para mayor efectividad del uso de su poder.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?-pregunté, sin saber si quería o no saber la respuesta.

-Irónicamente o no. Estamos a 1 de marzo – respondió Emmett, quién hasta el momento había estado cerca de Alice.

-Si es 1 de marzo como es que ella dice que murió, hoy, además es su letra.- Dijo Alice.

Yo no sabía nada. Quería morirme, pero no podría, mi familia me necesitaba y aún albergaba la esperanza de que Bella apareciera en algún momento.

**ROSALIE POV**

Es un imbécil. Dejó ir su única oportunidad de ser feliz. Y Bella, que será de ella.

**EMMETT POV**

A Edward le dará algo. Por más divertido que fuera verlo irritado, esto no era divertido, en serio estaba triste.

**JASPER POV.**

Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no noquear a Edward después de que leyera la carta. Tome sus hombros y me enfoqué en solo relajarlo a él, sus emociones me estaban afectando y eso afectaba a los demás.

**BELLA POV.**

Ahora que entendía que me había transformado, pues era bastante obvio, podía ver las motas de polvo volando a mi alrededor, cada detalle del techo de madera, escuchaba hasta los pasos de las hormigas en el piso de arriba.

Unos pasos me alertaron de la presencia de alguien, me senté rápidamente en la cama, solo para darme cuenta que no tenía idea de donde me encontraba.

- Despertaste.- Como si no fuera obvio.

- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunté al vampiro de cabello marrón, ojos rojos y una sonrisa. Su voz se me hacía tremendamente familiar.

Tenía sed, o creo que eso significa el ardor en mi garganta.

- Me lamo Gabriel- respondió aún sin borrar esa sonrisa que sinceramente comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué me transformaste?- pregunté.

- Veo que estás un poco enterada de la situación- Su sonrisa ahora parecía tensa.

-Más de lo que podrías llegar a soñar en toda tu vida.

- Sorpréndeme. Pero antes creo que deberíamos ir a cazar.

Hizo un gesto gracioso con la cabeza y por alguna razón su persona me inspiraba confianza.

-¿Te importaría…cazar…animales? – Era raro preguntar eso, aunque supongo que tendré tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto.

- No lo había pensado. Pero no me importaría. Vamos. – Salimos por la ventana, razón desconocida para mi, pues perfectamente podríamos utilizar la puerta. Los vampiros tienen una obsesión con las ventanas enfermiza.

Estuvimos media hora caminando hasta adentrarnos en un bosque- supongo que el más cerca de la casa- Sin saber muy bien como ambos nos lanzamos contra unos ciervos que pasaron como pollitos al matadero frente a nosotros.**(*)**

Una vez saciada la sed, me senté en una roca cerca de mi posición anterior, para esperar que mi compañero de caza terminara.

- Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó curioso el vampiro.

- Isabella pero me dicen Bella. Soy de Estado Unidos, me pelee con mi novio y terminé en Londres. Un encontronazo con ese que decía ser mi mejor amigo hizo que saliera a caminar para relajarme y …-Dejé la frase inconclusa abriendo los ojos como platos al recordar al ebrio que me golpeó. Miré a Gabriel con miedo de que haya pasado algo más que unos simples golpes.

-No te preocupes. No te hizo nada. Llegué a tiempo para que no te hiciera nada. Ahora supongo que tu novio era un vampiro a juzgar por lo enterada que estás ¿me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza y dije – No estas equivocado.-

-Es bastante extraño nunca había escuchado de un vampiro y una humana juntos.

- ¿Ves? Eso me molesta – dije frustrada, ganándome una mirada de incomprensión.- Los vampiros, creen que lo saben todo, y lo han visto y escuchado todo solo por haber vivido no se cuantos años.

- Creo que tienes razón. Pero me ofendes. Yo no intentaba saberlo todo, solo fue un comentario. – Dijo serio.

Comencé a reír pero no fueron risas estruendosas, si no mas bien bajas, como campanas.

-¿Eres Bipolar? – preguntó.

-No- Dije dejando de reír. – Me causó gracia tu cara cuando dijiste que estabas ofendido.

Hablamos más de camino a la casa al llegar me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de mi madre ni de Phil.

- Gabriel ¿Qué hay de mi madre y mi padrastro?- pregunté preocupada – No he aparecido en casa por …¿Por cuánto?

- Tu madre y tu padrastro creen que te has quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga que has conocido en el campus de la universidad…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

- tenías folletos de la universidad en tu bolso cuando lo encontré, cerca de donde ocurrió todo el incidente. Como decía- continuó retomando el hilo de lo que me decía antes de interrumpirlo- Cree que has dormido en casa de esa amiga y solo han sido dos días. No te preocupes.- Cuando callo se quedó viendo fijamente mi ropa y añadió – deberías cambiarte.

- Mi ropa está en casa de mi madre.

- Eso no es problema. Nany te comprará ropa. – Otro como Alice. Que no se conozcan por que dejarían a todo Estados unidos sin ropa. – La que está en tu casa la podrás recuperar cuando quieras.

-¿Tiene caso que discuta?- pregunté esperanzada de que me dijera que si no quería ropa no la compraría.

-No- Y como sucedía con Alice, me decepcione.

-¿Puedo ir a casa de mis padres a despedirme? Se van pronto, y supuestamente yo comienzo la universidad pronto.

-Claro. ¿Quieres ir ya?.

¿Él vendría conmigo?

-Iré contigo. No puedes caminar a estas horas sola por la calle. Es peligroso.- Lo miré como si estuviera loco -¿Qué? Se supone que eres una humana y debes tener cuidado.

Suspiré y negué divertida con la cabeza. Gabriel me recordaba a Emmett, es como un hermano que te dice cualquier cosa, por molestarte.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa – en su auto- mi mamá me esperaba en la puerta, cuando me vio bajar con Gabriel a mi lado sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas.

-Mamá él es el hermano de mi amiga, donde me quedé a dormir. Solo venía a despedirme de ustedes Mamá se que se van en unas horas. Y yo tengo que empacar. Gabriel venía a dejarme y ya se iba – dije viéndolo fijamente a lo que él asintió y se fue.

Me despedí de mamá y Phil, con todo mi dolor, los extrañaría muchísimo. Pero para ellos yo me quedaba en la universidad.

**GABRIEL POV**

Supe en el momento en el que Bella me pidió que me fuera que no quería que su madre pensara cosas que no eran.

Bella era muy intrigante en cada uno de los aspectos, es impredecible, inteligente, sabe apreciar un chiste y tiene algo respecto a sus dones que me llama demasiado la atención.

Primero el más claro es el que creo que es más fuerte ese escudo que carga ella. Es increíblemente fuerte, y la enseñaré si ella se deja a hacerlo más fuerte todavía.

Tres horas después y me encontraba con ella recogiendo sus cosas de su habitación.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar tus dones?. Tienes un escudo, es bastante fuerte. Y hay algo más pero no logro descifrar que es.

-Sería genial. Gracias. Eres como un hermano. Ese que nunca tuve, biológicamente hablando.

_TRES MESES DESPUÉS_

**BELLA POV**

Hace tres meses comencé la universidad, en la carrera de psicología, me iba bastante bien, podía tomar bastantes materias a la vez, no necesitaba dormir, mi memoria era como un disco duro.

Por otro lado estaban los entrenamientos con mi escudo. Había logrado cubrirme para que Alice no vigilara en mi futuro, era un poco agotador pero emocionante al mismo tiempo.

Extrañaba como loca a Edward, después de casi un año sin verlo y después de esa carta que le envié. Quería regresar pero no podía todavía. Ya había descubierto el otro que tenía, era bastante divertido usarlo.

-ISABELLA! BASTA!- dijo Gabriel frustrado pues lo había paralizado, Era una parálisis sin dolor, simplemente físico, no nublaba ningún sentido como Gabriel me contó que algunos vampiros de los Vulturi lo hacen. –ISABELLA! Juro que si no me liberas te…- él seguía en su verborrea y yo mirando con desinterés mis uñas.

- Aish, si te quejas. Eso te sucede por molestarme.- Pues si, lo paralicé, pues me estaba llamando débil ya que no quería hacer nada hoy.

-Bella te llegó esta carta- Dijo Nany entrando por la puerta de la sala y entregándome un sobre blanco, bastante elegante.

Me apiadé del pobre vampiro paralizado y lo deje libre, rápidamente se colocó a mi lado para ver de quien era el sobre.

-Conozco ese sello. – Dijo Gabriel. –Es de los Vulturis.

_Isabella:_

_Hemos sido informados que has sido introducida hace poco a la inmortalidad. Nos gustaría conocerla en persona. _

_Atentamente_

_Aro, Marco y Cayo._

Como una señal del infierno o del cielo, ésta carta era mi pasaje para volver a mi vida.

-Tengo que ir. Además, desde allí, me regreso a Forks. No aguanto más.

Tenía todo planeado para ir a Forks. Había comprado una casa- moderada- en los suburbios de Port Angeles y allí me quedaría hasta que decidiera hablar con los Cullen.

**ALICE POV.**

El día que deje de ver a Bella me asusté mucho pero no comenté nada ni a Jazz que por más que preguntaba por que tenía miedo yo solo respondía lo mismo – No es nada grave- y me recostaba en sus piernas para tranquilizarme.

Después de unos meses comencé a tener flashes de Bella.

Seguía teniendo esos flashes de visiones. Eran como fotografías. Nada definido y todas eran de la misma persona. Bella. Pero había algo diferente en ella que no lograba descifrar. Con este descubrimiento que venía sucediendo desde hace varias semanas Edward recuperó la esperanza de reencontrar a Bella, y eso lo tenía de mejor humor aunque un poco nervioso. Al menos ya Jazz podía estar en la misma habitación que Edward.

Bella lograría que me diera jaqueca, y un ataque al corazón.

_Bella en Volterra, frente a frente con un hombre de cabello negro largo y con cara de haber chupado un limón. Y una palabra resumía todo. Vulturi. _

Suerte que Emmett se había llevado a Edward de caza, le daría un ataque de saber que Bella va a donde los Vulturi. Yo estaba nerviosa y con eso de que solo podía ver parcialmente a Bella, no sabía bien en que podía terminar ese encuentro.

**EMMETT POV**

Se supone que Alice es la de las visiones y Jasper el de los presentimientos con todo ese cuento de las emociones y bla bla bla.

Pero tenia un buen presentimiento y eso me tenía alegre.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- Preguntó Edward.

- Tengo un buen presentimiento Eddie- Siempre era bueno cuando lo llamaba así. Torció los ojos y siguió con su caza.

¡AMARGADO!- le grite mentalmente. Siempre me corta la emoción de los buenos momentos.

* * *

><p>RESPECTO A LO DE POLLITOS AL MATADERO, ALGO PARECIDO DICE UNA CANCIÓN DE MELENDI QUE SE LLAMA VAMPIRESA Y ME PARECIÓ QUE ENCAJABA CON LO QUE BELLA DESCRIBÍA.<p>

MÁS ADELANTE:

- ¿POR QUÉ LA ENANA ESTÁ TAN CONTENTA?

-TE ESCUCHE!

-NO ME IMPORTA- TODOS RIERON

-NO LO SE. NO ME QUIERE DECIR.

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿LES GUSTO?

SE ABREN "APUESTAS" ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARÁ CON BELLA Y LOS VULTURI? ¿PARA QUE LA SOLICITAN?

DEJEN REVIEWS..

KISSES AND BITES.

PATY4HALE.


	5. Chapter 5 LA VENGANZA

Twilight no me pertenece. Es de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado.

espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 5- LA VENGANZA<strong>_

**BELLA POV.**

Regresé la carta a los Vulturi con mi respuesta.

_Estimados Aro, Marco y Cayo:_

_Acepto una reunión con ustedes. Les haré llegar por este mismo medio la fecha de la reunión._

_Atentamente: Isabella._

Eso les enseñará que por el hecho de creerse la realeza, no los hace nobles. Son de la misma clase que yo. Tengo mis asuntos que resolver y no los dejaré por reunirme con ellos.

Ha pasado un año completo en el que terminé el segundo año de la universidad, mandé muchas cosas para mi casa en Port Angeles y ahora me debatía entre si llamar o no a Charlie para contarle que regresaría en unas semanas.

Tras meditarlo un poco más, me decidí que era mejor llamarlo.

-¿Hola?- Respondió al otro lado.

- Hola papá. Es Bella. ¿Te desperté?

-Hola hija. No para nada. Estoy muy bien ¿Tu como estas?

-Estoy bien papá. Te tengo buenas noticias. En unas semanas regreso a Estados Unidos. Pero estaré en Port Angeles. Como te he estado diciendo el trabajo- inexistente- que tengo, me ha dado buenos ingresos. Y me compré una casa en Port Angeles, es pequeña pero bastante cómoda. Claro que cuando llegue te visito Papá.

-Eso es una estupenda noticia. Me parece bastante bueno que quieras independizarte. Bueno Hija te dejo que si no salgo ya no llego a la comisaría.

-Claro papá Adios. Te quiero- Y colgamos la llamada.

Me quité un peso de encima al hablarle a Charlie.

Aún tenía un asunto pendiente antes de ir a Italia y hablar con "sus majestades".

Tomaría represalias contra ese borracho. Si, me vengaría.

- Gabriel. Me voy a vengar de ese ebrio que me golpeo. No estaré tranquila más tiempo hasta saber que ese desgraciado no habita más en este mundo.

- Bella. La venganza no es buena. Ya sabes lo que dicen "mata el alma y la envenena".

-Lo dice el que viene del clan más vengativo del mundo. Además te estoy avisando no preguntando- dije con saña. Estaba molesta, realmente molesta.

Sin esperar su respuesta, me fui a lo que era mi habitación en esta casa, azotando la puerta y encerrándome en la habitación.

La habitación estaba llena de cajas, que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, en tanto las iba mandando a Port Angeles.

Lo único con lo que me quedaría hasta llegar definitivamente a Estados Unidos, era mi maleta con ropa, mi bolso con mi billetera y todo lo que utilice cuando me vine de Phoenix.

Tres golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi sueño feliz de regresar a Estados Unidos.

-Bella. Abre la puerta.- decía Gabriel desde el otro lado.

Lo que me gustaba de él, es que no es de esas personas que invaden tu privacidad. Aún cuando tenía la puerta abierta, él la tocaba y esperaba a que le diera permiso para entrar.

Abrí la puerta y lo enfrenté.

- Bella. No me dejaste terminar de hablar. Te acompañaré aunque no este de acuerdo con la venganza- abrí la boca para hablar pero no me dejo- Se que vengo de un clan vengativo, pero una de las razones por las que renuncié es esa. Estoy en contra de la venganza. Pero te acompañaré.

-Gracias. Pero no hace falta que me acompañes en cada paso que doy. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme.

Por más que Gabriel fuera mi "hermano" me molestaba que quisiera acompañarme a todos lados. Parece mi sobra, y comienza a estresarme, me gusta tener mi espacio, y creo que es todo un logro que no entre al baño conmigo cuando me ducho.

-Esta bien. ¿Cuándo te vas a Estados Unidos?.-preguntó cambiando de tema.

Relajé mi postura y lo dejé entrar a mi habitación. Se sentó al borde de mi cama mientras yo permanecía de pie.

- En una semana voy a Italia y en tres me regreso a Estados Unidos. Tengo mi vida allí, ya llevo dos años queriendo regresar. Extraño mucho a mi familia. Ya sabes lo que siento al respecto.- Dije con un suspiro triste.

-Hey- Dijo llamando mi atención.- No estés triste. Vele el lado positivo. En cuestiones de semanas verás a Edward- dijo sonriéndome. Es increíble lo mucho que me entiende.

-Y tu cuando piensas hablar con Damaris.- Damaris es una vampira que también renunció a la guardia de los Vulturi pero un año antes que Gabriel. Y el Romeo aquí presente, babea por ella. Hace unos meses nos encontramos con ella por las calles de Londres. La cara de Gabriel fue un poema cuando la vio.- Esta en Londres. Tienes tu oportunidad no la pierdas- Le aconsejé.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.- Reímos y conversamos un rato más.

-Bueno yo tengo una venganza pendiente. Así que te veo en unas horas.

De nuevo sin esperar una respuesta por su parte salí de la casa rumbo a las calles a matar a un desgraciado.

Camine un rato sin rumbo fijo, todavía pensando en que iba a hacer. Cuando lo decidí, caminé hacia el callejón en el que pasé mis últimos momentos humanos. Y como si me estuviera esperando, me tope frente a frente con el borracho.

Su cara fue todo un poema cuando me vio. Sorprendente que me recordara, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido.

- Tu…T-t-tu…- el tipo tartamudeaba aterrado.- e-e-est-tas … mu-mu-muerta- terminó de decir.

-Técnicamente lo estoy. Gracias a ti. Y como te dije. Me vengaría.

El tipo tragó ruidosamente e imperceptiblemente para los humanos comenzó a retroceder con las claras intenciones de escapar.

-Oh no escaparás créeme. Además- dije sonriendo – deberías estar alegre. Si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que disfrutarías la muerte siendo yo tu asesina. Así que … ¡Ding!. -Hice el sonido de una campana- deseo concedido.

Dicho esto me lancé contra él, empujándolo contra el suelo. No bebería nada de él. Primero porque es un humano, segundo por que no quiero ensuciarme con su sangre.

Tomé su brazo izquierdo con mis dos manos, aplicando más fuerza de lo normal y esperando… mientras el tipo chillaba y rogaba que no lo matara. Crack. Sonreí satisfecha. Un brazo roto. Hice lo mismo con el otro. El tipo arqueaba la espalda y daba patadas al suelo.

- ¡Piedad! Por favor!- chillaba el tipo.

-¿Por qué he de apiadarme de ti, cuando tu no lo hiciste conmigo?- pregunté con verdaderas ganas de saber su respuesta. Pero ésta nunca llegó, por lo que seguí con mi tarea.

Sus piernas. Primero el muslo izquierdo. Presioné con fuerza su fémur, haciendo que éste cediera y se rompiera, así seguí, con la rótula, la tibia, el peroné y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo. Terminé de romperle todos los huesos y antes de matarlo por completo le dije:

- Ojala alguien se apiade de ti, cuando te juzguen. Despídete del mundo.- Rompí su cuello.

Una vez hube puesto el cadáver del tipo en el basurero, caminé de vuelta a casa.

-Venganza lista- Le dije a Gabriel en un susurro solo para que él oyera, pues Nany estaba a su lado, y no creo que le agradara saber que hice.

-Me voy a bañar- Les informé al vampiro y a la humana.

Ha pasado una semana desde que maté al ebrio. Ahora me encuentro caminando por las calles de Italia, esperando unos días más para ir a Volterra y reunirme con "su alteza real".

Caminaba por las calles, cuando unos ojos dorados como el oro me llamaron la atención.

Debía ser una de las del Clan de Denali. Otro clan que caza animales.

-Disculpa. ¿Eres del Clan de Denali?- pregunté educadamente. La mujer me envió una mirada envenenada pero la ignoré.

- ¿Quién pregunta?-

-Bella Swan. –Dije sonriendo educadamente y tendiéndole una mano, la cual la mujer dudosamente tomó. – Disculpa si me entro meto pero ¿Estás bien?

- Tienes razón. Te entrometes. Ahórrate tus comentarios y se tú en otro lado (*).-Dijo groseramente. Cualquier persona le hubiera respondido de mala manera pero sabía de algún modo que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Mira. No tienes por que tratarme de forma grosera, intento ayudarte. Y se que necesitas ayuda. ¿Qué te sucede?.

-Realmente eres una persona extraña Bella Swan pero te contaré. Mi nombre es…

ALICE POV.

Jazz y yo estábamos llegando de caza, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la casa escuchamos el piano. Ambos nos miramos como buscando la respuesta en el otro, pero cuando lo hicimos ambos nos encogimos de hombros.

Entramos y vimos a Edward con los ojos cerrados tocando la nana de Bella. Realmente la extraña.

Jazz me dijo al oído –está relajado- yo sonreí, algo ha cambiado en Edward para que él esté así.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento- Nos dijo.

-Mentira! Mentira! Mentira!- prácticamente gritó Emmett corriendo por las escaleras.-. Eso se lo dije yo cuando cazamos y se robó mi presentimiento..- Ante eso no pude evitar reír. Emmett y Edward nunca cambiarían.

- Está bien!. Emmett tiene un buen presentimiento y yo también. Por eso he querido tocar el piano- explicó Edward.

Me alegré tanto por él que no pude resistir el impulso de abrazarlo a lo que él solo rió y me devolvió el abrazo.

Me solté de Edward y me senté al lado de Jazz. Por alguna razón estaba muy contenta y él se veía tan adorable, o más que de costumbre que no resistí y lo abracé fuerte, y le murmuré un " te quiero " en el oído. Como Edward, Mi Jazz rió, me devolvió el abrazo, el te quiero y me dio un besito en los labios.

JASPER POV

Allie estaba nerviosa, emocionada, tenía un poco de miedo, pero su felicidad era contagiosa. Ella estaba feliz y eso me ponía feliz a mi, lo que ponía feliz a todos.

Edward rió ante mi lógica. Lo he escuchado reír más hoy, que desde hace dos años.

Cuando Alice se lanzó a Edward, me dio mucha risa, pues nadie lo esperaba. Después se sentó conmigo y también me abrazo, y me dijo que me quiere. Yo le dije lo mismo y la besé.

"¿Qué la tiene tan feliz?" Le pregunté a Edward.

- No lo se.

-Allie. Amor. ¿Por qué tan emocionada?-

-No es nada. Solo estoy muuuuuy feliz!.

Las carcajadas de Emmett hicieron vibrar las ventanas, y eso que estaba en el garaje con Rose.

ALICE POV.

De algún modo había logrado esconder mi visión de Edward. Eso es lo que me tenía tan feliz.

Me aburrí de ver televisión, por lo que me fui a mi cuarto a encontrar algo que hacer.

Me adentré en el armario que compartía con Jazz, para comenzar a desechar lo que ya no servía.

En el piso de abajo escuché como Emmett hablaba con Jasper.

-¿Por qué la enana está tan contenta?- Enana sus….

- TE ESCUCHE!- grité.- NO SOY UNA ENANA- tal vez corta de estatura pero no enana. Edward rompió en carcajadas.- OH ¡CALLATE EDWARD!- grité de nuevo.

- No me importa- me respondió Emmett desde abajo.

-No lo se. No me quiere decir- dijo Jazz ignorando la reciente discusión.

Tuve una visión de Emmett espiándome para descubrir por que estaba tan contenta.

-¡EMMETT MC CARTHY CULLEN! TU LLEGAS A HACER ESO Y TE LAS CORTO Y LAS VENDO COMO SUBENIER! – le grité. La verdad no estaba enfadada. Me dio risa que fuera tan curioso. Pero tenía que tener cuidado. Debía ser una sorpresa.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS PORFAS!...<p>

¿LES GUSTO? ¿NO LES GUSTO?

SIGUE LA PREGUNTA ¿ PARA QUE LOS VULTURI HAN SOLICITADO UNA REUNION CON BELLA?

¿CON QUIÉN DE LAS DENALI SE ENCONTRO BELLA EN ITALIA?

¿QUE VIO ALICE QUE LA TIENE TAN CONTENTA?

(*)RESPECTO A LO QUE LE DIJO LA MUJER DEL CLAN DE DENALI A BELLA: SE TU EN OTRO LADO ... LO SAQUE DE LA SERIE DE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS...

PROXIMAMENTE:

De ese modo, dentro del castillo del clan mas poderoso del mundo un nuevo amor estaba naciendo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la mujer de cabellos claros al vamprio

- Félix y tu...

-Mi nombre es...

* * *

><p>chan chan chan ( musica de misterio)... no es Bella quien se encuentra con Félix.<p>

PORFAS DEJEN REVIEWSSS ..


	6. Chapter 6 Italia

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos.

Aviso mis personajes no tendrán el mismo caracter que en la saga pues para mi tondreia sentido mi fanfic con los personajes del mismo caracter. De hecho me gusó cambiar su carácter para acoplarlo a lo que tenía pensado sin tener que agregar personajes de más.

espero que les guste.

Gracias por los Reviews.

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 6 - ITALIA.<em>

**BELLA POV**

-Realmente eres una persona extraña Bella Swan pero te contaré. Mi nombre es Tanya.- callo un momento para medir mi reacción. Si me impresione un poco. Edward me había hablado de sus intentos de conquistas.- Y estoy aquí porque… en verdad no lo se. Quería alejarme un poco de mi familia…-la miré sorprendida. ¿Alejarse de su familia?- no me malentiendas, amo a mi familia pero a veces los recuerdos se vuelven un poco difíciles y es difícil lidiar con ellos- tenía toda la razón. Asentí sin interrumpir para que continuara con su relato.- Cuando era humana mis hermanas y yo vivíamos juntas como es de esperarse para la época en la que vivíamos. Esperaba enamorarme y casarme y todo eso- me recordó tanto a Rosalie- en fin un día caminaba por la calle, era de día, me dirigía a una tienda a encargar vestidos para mi y mis hermanas, cuando sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y cuando desperté me encontré en un situación bastante horrorosa…-su voz se había quebrado por lo que comprendí lo que había sucedido, yo estuve a punto de pasar por lo mismo.

-Te entiendo, no tienes que decirlo. Me pasó algo parecido. – dije.

Ella alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban por lo que supe que si pudiera estaría llorando.

-Continúa por favor- la insté a que continuara su relato.- después de eso no recuerdo que pasó. Lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado con un gran ardor en la garganta. Te imaginarás el susto que me llevé cuando me di cuenta de que podía escuchar y ver todo con claridad- Sonreí pues había experimentado la misma sensación.- Después cacé humanos.- No la juzgaba era de esperarse. No sabía nada de su nueva vida, ni mucho menos que podía alimentarse de los animales. – Me asusté mucho porque no sabía nada de mis hermanas o de mi familia. Mi madre supuestamente había muerto en manos de una terrible enfermedad- eso no lo sabía, por lo que abrí los ojos con sorpresa- pero cuando la ví un día casualmente, comprendí todo lo que había ocurrido. Me llené de rencor, pues nos había abandonado a mis hermanas y a mí siendo aún pequeñas por esta vida. No es que tenga nada de malo pero aún así no era lo que esperaba. No me quejo, no crea que no tiene sus ventajas- sonrió con complicidad y devolví la sonrisa. Al parecer se había relajado y era signo de buena señal que se estuviera abriendo de ese modo con alguien que supuestamente acaba de conocer.

-¿Y cómo terminaron tus hermanas en esto?- pregunté con verdadero interés.

-Pues…-dudó un momento pero al final respondió- después de enfrentar a mi madre y decirle que la odiaba con todo mi ser por habernos abandonado, decidí que yo no era del mismo material que ella, por lo que yo no abandonaría a la familia, mucho menos a mis dos hermanas. Una mayor y otra menor, quienes habían dado todo por mi y yo por ellas. Las visité una tarde, y como es normal se asustaron por mis ojos, pero después de prometerles y jurarles que no les haría nada, les conté todo lo que había ocurrido. También les dije que no las abandonaría nunca, y que si me tocaba irme del pueblo era su elección si venían conmigo, pero si no lo hacían no las dejaría en el olvido, las ayudaría de modo monetario y con cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Irina por más extraño que suene fue quien me propuso que las transformara, dijo que no quería que estuviera sola y que ella quería estar conmigo. Lógico siendo ella la más pequeña es quien más apoyo necesitaba. Le prometí pensarlo. Estuve mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, no quería que sufrieran lo que yo sufrí, tampoco quería verlas morir, pero no las podía condenar a la vida que yo creía era un infierno. Lo discutí mucho con Kate quien también quería ser transformada. Irina comenzó a sentirse mal, la medicina en ese momento no era tan avanzada como ahora, y cualquier enfermedad podría matarte. Cuando vi a mi pequeña hermana tan débil y sudorosa postrada en una cama, me sentí miserable y culpable y fue allí cuando tomé la decisión de transformarlas a las dos. Así que un día les envié una carta les dije que vinieran a mi encuentro pues debía discutir con ellas un tema importante.

"Como era lógico solo apareció Kate pero tenía prisa pues no quería abandonar a Irina. Le informé mi decisión y ella se alegró muchísimo. Pero me dijo que yo debía hablar con Irina, así lo hice y como cada vez que les hablaba fui a escondidas, pues se suponía que yo había sufrido un terrible accidente de camino a la tienda de vestidos y había fallecido. Irina se emocionó mucho. La parte difícil fue planear como morirían las dos. Se que suena horrible pero había que tener una coartada y guardar las apariencias. Con Irina fue sencillo, Kate fingió que ella había fallecido por la enfermedad que tenía, que por cierto era un simple resfriado.".

-¿Y Kate? – pregunté. Estaba absorta en la historia. Hasta me había trasladado a su época y me sentí realmente miserable. Nunca me imaginé que era así como se sentiría Edward y ahora entendía pues me lo había explicado Tanya quien lo había sufrido de primera mano.

-Ella fue la más difícil. Siempre gozó de buena salud y prudencia al hablar y obrar en público. Pero por eso mismo nos decidimos a fingir un suicidio.- Creo que hice una mueca de horror pues ella hizo lo mismo.- Suena espantoso lo se y en su momento fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió, tampoco habían tantas opciones de morir como ahora o por lo menos fingir tu muerte. Como Kate era la que supuestamente había sobrevivido de las tres, ella estaba muy triste y sola. Pues sus dos hermanitas habían fallecido y su madre igual cuando eran pequeñas. Veía como la gente la miraba con lástima y eso me enfadaba pero no podía hacer nada, estaba muerta después de todo. Y eso nos lleva a que estando en mi casa me sentía atrapada, no se como explicártelo…- meditó un segundo y continuó- No se si lo sabes pero si piensas mucho en tu vida humana e intentas recordarla, tus recuerdos no se van (1) por eso mismo me sentía mal, los recuerdos a veces pesan mucho, y me sentía atormentada, todo a mi alrededor me comenzaba a enloquecer y hable con todos para avisarles que pasaría un tiempo fuera de casa, por su puesto hicieron todo para que me quedara pero al final aceptaron mi decisión y me dejaron marchar. ¿Cómo terminé en Italia? No tengo la más mínima idea, me dejé llevar y terminé aquí. Eso nos lleva a ti. Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí. Hasta donde sabía vivías en Forks y estabas con los Cullen o bueno de alguna manera emparentada con ellos. ¿Qué te trae a Italia Bella?

-Antes de que responda a tu pregunta. Te tengo una a ti. ¿Luego de que transformaras a tus hermanas les explicaste lo de tu madre?

-Si, les explique. Se lo tomaron del mismo modo que yo. Irina se sintió bastante defraudada pero era y es bastante fuerte. Podrá parecer una perra en algunos momentos pero cuando la llegas a conocer es bastante cariñosa. Algo así como Rose. No le digas que te dije eso porque me mata. No le agrado mucho que digamos- repuso. Reí por su comentario.

- No te lo tomes como el comentario de una novia celosa ni mucho menos. No se como habrán sido las cosas entre Rosalie y tu ¿pero no crees que la poca tolerancia de ella hacia ti sea por tu insistencia con Edward?- no estaba celosa. Sabía de sobra a quien quería Edward y no podía negar que Tanya era hermosa pero no me asaltarían dudas.

Tanya me miró sorprendida, luego pareció meditar mi comentario, para luego reír y asentir con la cabeza.

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Te confieso algo?- Dijo hablando más bajito pero no hubo diferencia seguía escuchándola igual de bien. Me reí por su expresión, parecía una niña revelando el secreto de la caja de Pandora en secreto a otra persona.

-¿De que te ries ahora?- preguntó confundida pero sonriendo.

-Nada. Dime que me confesarás.- sonreí con complicidad. Era fácil conversar con ella.

-Me alegro que Edward esté contigo. No es que no lo quiera, pero no es amor lo que yo siento por él, no como el que tu sientes por él y no por el que yo siento por mi familia. Simplemente cuando pasaba por la calle me gustaba que me miraran, al poseer la inmortalidad, posees belleza inmaculada- rió y yo la mire extrañada, y ella pensaba que yo era extraña-no me mires así, me reí porque soné como esos escritores de mitología griega(2)- sonreí y esperé que continuara, me sentía aliviada de que no me odiara porque Edward me amara- Pero él no pareció notarlo, y era lo mismo con mis hermanas, por eso lo acosaba, era divertido pero a la vez irritante. En fin. No me cambies de tema Bella Swan, aún no me dices que haces en Italia.

Suspiré derrotada. Siempre se daban cuenta de mis tácticas de evasiva.

-Edward y yo peleamos. Dijimos cosas sin pensar. Pero según mi punto de vista soy yo quien tiene toda la culpa. Sabes que es inevitable pensar en la transformación cuando el amor de tu vida es inmortal y tu eres una humana con las probabilidades de morir a cada segundo que pasaba.-Ella asintió y continué.- Muchas veces habíamos discutido civilizadamente el tema de mi transformación, pero esta vez se salió de control. Le grité que no me mataría si lo hacía a lo que el dijo que no y que era su última palabra y como siempre tengo que salir yo de bocona y dije que el no me amaba ni me quería y que me largaba de allí. Después de eso hablé con mi madre para irme con ella a Florida. Como mi madre y mi padrastro se venían a Europa y yo quería irme a Londres. Simple curiosidad de conocer la ciudad, allí fuimos, seis meses después discutí con un licántropo, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándole un ojo morado- abrió los ojos y la boca por al sorpresa- se lo que piensas, y yo tampoco sabía que era capaz de eso. Saque fuerzas de donde no las tenía, pero supongo que cuando se meten con tu familia toda fuerza emerge a la superficie y explota como un volcán en erupción. Salí a caminar y un ebrio me golpeó hasta dejarme casi muerta, pero Gabriel un ex Vulturi pero me salvó y heme aquí convertida. Lo que explica que estén en Italia es que los Vulturi convocaron una reunión conmigo. Tenía que venir si o si.

-Entiendo lo que dices respecto a la familia y también sobre pensar en la transformación, comprenderás que pasó lo mismo con mis hermanas pero creo que ninguno tiene la culpa de nada. Puedo entender el punto de vista de los dos, y creo que es un punto muerto aunque de ser él te transformaría en cualquier oportunidad si mi felicidad dependiera de ello. Y yo te acompañaré a hablar con ellos. Si te piden que formes parte de su guardia rehúsate.

-No pienso unirme a la guardia. Llevo dos años completos deseando volver a mi casa y no pienso posponerlo una eternidad.

-Así se habla prima- sonreí con verdadera alegría. No sabía que ella ya me consideraba su familia y me sentí bastante bien. He estado bastante sola y poder estar tan cerca de alguien que sea cercano a los Cullen me reconforta aún más.- Espero que no te importe que te haya dicho así. Al principio pensé que eras una niña tonta que no sabe nada del mundo pero me has demostrado lo contrario al preocuparte por mi cuando fui grosera contigo. Es fácil hablar contigo, sabes escuchar, no juzgas, y eres comprensiva a parte de inteligente y bonita. Por eso Edward babea por ti.-Si hubiera sido humana sería la réplica de un semáforo en rojo.

-Gracias. Desde hace tiempo me siento sola y aunque Gabriel es como mi hermano no se asemeja en nada a la verdadera familia. También es fácil conversar contigo, también sabes escuchar y en resumidas cuentas te devuelvo los cumplidos- reí por eso – de verdad Tanya gracias por recibirme necesitaba hablar con alguien que comprendiera mi situación. Pero no creo necesario que vengas conmigo hasta Volterra.

- Si sigues diciendo gracias te golpeo de veras. Y si voy a Volterra contigo y no se discute más.

Me di cuenta en cuanto comencé a hablar con ella que la gente subestima mucho a las personas por su modo de actuar, y no piensan que detrás de esa careta hay una persona con una historia y que si te acercas lo suficiente podrás escucharla y comprenderla. Nunca me gustó juzgar ni ser juzgada por mi actitud y mi apariencia, tampoco me importaba mucho que dijeran los demás de mi pero aún así a mi me importaba lo que yo dijera de los demás, y por eso mismo nunca emití un juicio en contra de nadie sin haber escuchado que tenía que decir en su defensa. Cuando Tanya fue grosera conmigo, al principio quise mandarla a freír espárragos y que se pudriera pero esa no hubiera sido yo, y realmente me preocupaba su semblante triste, el que ahora parecía más aliviado y más alegre. Siempre una buena conversación ayuda a calmar los ánimos. Descubrí que Rosalie por primera vez estaba equivocada, Tanya no era una mala persona, era una persona con una historia turbulenta detrás.

Todos tenemos nuestra historia y por eso actuamos según creemos que es mejor, a veces hacemos bien, a veces mal pero no somos perfectos y erramos. Aún así hay que escuchar que tiene que decir cada persona.

Sonará como una hipocresía por mi parte, puesto que yo tomé la justicia por mis manos, pero eso era un caso distinto y no estaba emitiendo juicios de valor , contra nadie, cualquiera que ose intentar violar a otra persona, por mi es considerado un insecto y sin derecho a vivir.

Unos días después Tanya y yo llegábamos al castillo de Volterra.

Cuando llegamos un hombre alto, de nuestra edad, cabello marrón, bastante musculoso y ojos rojos – por su puesto- y ridículamente hermoso, nos atendió.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó educadamente. Pero no era ciega para no notar las miradas vacilantes que este le lanzaba a mi prima ni las que ella le lanzaba a él.

-Vengo a hablar con Aro, Marco y Cayo- respondí con la misma ecuación con la que él nos trató.

-Debes ser Isabella Swan. Ya regreso.

**NARRADOR POV.**

Para el joven guardia, Isabella era una belleza, con las curvas donde debían, el cerebro puesto y los pies en la tierra, educada, neófita pero controlada y de ojos extrañamente dorados.

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue la chica de cabellos rubios rojizos y con los mismos ojos que Isabella. Era una diosa, afrodita en persona. Podría morir en ese mismo momento y decir que había conocido a una diosa.

Llegó a la sala de los tronos donde sus amos esperaban con paciencia y curiosidad a que la joven recién convertida llegara.

-maestro- llamó el joven a Aro.

-Dime Felix- pidió el vampiro con ínfulas de rey.

-La joven Isabella llegó.- informó con voz monocorde.

-Hazla pasar- exclamó con mayor efusividad de la que la guardia está acostumbrada.

Mientras tanto Isabella y Tanya esperaban observando con curiosidad, y un poco de miedo las paredes de piedra, y los cuadros que parecían tan viejos como el mismo mundo.

Pronto escucharon los pasos de Felix acercarse y centraron su atención en el joven.

-Aro dice que pases- dijo un poco brusco pero sin ser grosero.

-Gracias- Dijo Isabella- Ahora vengo Tanya. Esperame- dijo y guiño un ojo en dirección a su prima.

**BELLA POV**

-Caminé en la dirección que Felix como se había presentado, me indicó. Cuando entré no supe porque no me sorprendi a pesar de que era todo completamente diferente a como lo imaginaba. Esa sala era más moderna que la sala donde estaba antes. Si tuviera que usar una palabra para definir todo aquél teatro sería extravagancia. Simplemente ridículo. Hay algo con ser poderoso que tenga algo con ser patéticamente extravagante. Ni los reyes de la Edad Moderna eran tan exagerados con la decoración. Y vaya que lo sabía yo que mucho he leído de eso.

-Isabella- pronunció lentamente.

- Aro- Saludé cordialmente.

Que aspecto tan extraño. Me pregunté cuantos años tendría. Se movía con exagerada lentitud y hablaba con palabras muy extrañas. Es bastante educado pero no por ser un gobernante sino por su educación inculcada en sus años.

-Me informaron que tienes intensiones de pedirme una concesión.- dijo él.

-Ustedes fueron quienes convocaron la reunión, no yo- Le dije de la forma más educada posible.

En un movimiento que no entendí se giró hacia una joven rubia de ojos del mismo color que él y envuelta en una túnica negra. Me sonreía pero algo me decía que no era una sonrisa cordial.

-Impresionante- Susurró al ver a la chica y verme a mi.

Un chico entró en la sala donde nos encontrábamos.

-Alec querido ella es Isabella y ha pedido una concesión conmigo.-Le dijo con un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Reprimí el impulso de bufar. De nuevo decía que yo lo había convocado. Pero supongo que eso le daría la perfecta excusa para salirse con la suya si sentía "ofendido".

Algo se traía entre manos porque comenzó a reír nerviosamente. No pretendía ser maleducada pero este hombre me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-Isabella- me llamó- Ella es Jane y tiene el don de influir dolor en los demás pero al parecer falló contigo- dijo consternado y fascinado- Y él es Alec, incapacita los sentidos a los demás pero veo que nuevamente no pudo contigo.

Supongo que a esto se refería Gabriel con un escudo.

-No es agradable ni de buena educación tratar de incapacitar a los visitantes Aro-Le espeté de forma educada pero dejando entrever mi molestia.

Dejó su estúpida risa y me extendió su mano.

-¿Para que quiere que le tome la mano? No se ofenda es una pregunta sincera. No entiendo el gesto- le dije extrañada.

-No es un gesto, querida. Yo puedo leer tus pensamientos. Todo lo que haya pasado por tu mente con tan solo tocar tu mano- Me respondió educadamente a mi pregunta.

-OH! Lo siento. No lo sabía- me disculpé y tomé su mano.

Pasó un minuto y dijo

- Increíble eres una excepción a los poderes de los vampiros. Creo que eres una especie de escudo. ¿Dónde estará Gabriel cuando se necesitan sus poderes?- la última frase la lanzó como un pensamiento en voz alta.

Él se sorprendió mi franqueza lo tomó desprevenido al igual que mi reforzado escudo.

-De acuerdo eres libre de irte. Si algún día deseas formar parte de la guardia aquí hay un lugar privilegiado para tremendo diamante como lo eres tu querida Isabella.(3)

-¿Puedo irme ahora?- pregunté.

-Siéntete libre de irte y volver cuando desees.

Sin más salí de aquella habitación de locos. Al llegar donde Tanya ella suspiró aliviada y yo enarqué una ceja confundida.

**NARRADOR POV.**

Dentro del castillo del clan mas poderoso del mundo un nuevo amor estaba naciendo.

Mientras Isabella hablaba con los patriarcas del clan Félix y Tanya se quedaron solos esperando. Tanya a Bella para poder irse de ese escalofriante lugar y Félix aunque también a Bella pero por diferentes razones.

Ambos vampiros se miraban intermitentemente sin percatarse de que mientras uno fijaba su vista en algún lugar de la habitación el otro la ubicaba en su acompañante.

La atracción era clara en el aire y se olía como un perfume.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- se atrevió a preguntar Tanya, por curiosidad y por romper el incómodo silencio que se extendía.

- Félix ¿y tu?

-Mi nombre es Tanya Denali.- Y cuando Félix se disponía a entablar conversación Bella entro en la sala haciendo que la vampira exhalara de alivio.

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando salimos del castillo comencé a relajarme.

-Aro realmente estresa- dije molesta.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Intentó atacarme con Alec y Jane. Suerte que tengo un escudo y soy inmune. Pero le hice saber que no es agradable que ataque a los invitados- Ella paró en seco y me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.-¿Qué?

-Le has dado una lección de ecuación a Aro- estalló en carcajadas. Yo no le veía lo gracioso a la situación.

Un olor llamó mi atención, era humano pero con esa esencia de vampiro. Agudicé mis sentidos y unos sollozos como de una niña pequeña me llamaron la atención, comencé a caminar en dirección al olor y a los sollozos.

Cuando llegué a donde mi olfato y mi oído me dirigieron me encontré un pequeña de cabellos marrones rizados, con su ropita aunque bastante linda, sucia y rotita en algunos sitios. Se me partió el alma verla asi.

-Pequeña- susurré hincandome a mi lado y pasando una mano delicadamente por su cabello en una caricia. Ella se asustó y se alejó un poco.

- No tengas miedo no te voy a lastimar. Como te llamas?- pregunté.

Ella alzó su carita para verme y sus ojitos castaños, llenos de lagrimitas me miraron con curiosidad.

-Vanessa pero me decían Nessie- dijo soltando más lagrimitas. No le preguntaría más para no agobiarla pero ya había tomado mi decisión.

Ante mi pude ver que crecía rápido.

-Yo me llamo Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella. Tienes hambre?- dije sonriéndole.

Ella asintió.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- pregunté esperanzadamente.

-Si- aceptó con evidente alegría en su infantil vocecita. Yo reí y la cargué. Ella se abrazó a mi cuello.

-¿Bella?- pregutnó Tanya extrañada al verme con una niña en mis brazos. Nessie se tensó al escucharla.

-Nessie ella es Tanya es mi prima y tampoco te lastimará.- Tanya seguía con la interrogación escrita en la cara.- Estaba en la calle llorando y no permitiré que una criatura así ande por las calles sola y desprotegida. La voy a adoptar como mi hija. Porbablemente eso tome más tiempo por lo que me tendré que quedar más de lo previsto. Si quieres te puedo llevar cuando te vayas al aeropuerto.- pensaba en voz alta.

-Bella! Me quedo contigo. Sabes seré tía.- dijo sonriendo en dirección a Nessie quien le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que la de Tanya se extendiera aún más.- Eres muy bonita ¿cuantos años tienes?

La niña sonrió complacida por el cumplido pero pude observar un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si no la hubiera encontrado en la calle diría que es hija mía. La niña movió un bracito de mi cuello para mostrarle un uno a Tanya con su dedo índice.

-¿Uno? Pero si parece de tres.- exclamó sorprendida.

-Es híbrida.

-Eso lo explica todo.

* * *

><p>1- Lo que dice Tanya de los recuerdos. Bella lo emnciona en Amanecer al final y dice que se lo dijo Rosalie.<p>

2- Hay autores que exaltan las cualidades de los Dioses de la mitología griega y le otorgan una belleza ingualable e inmaculada. mas o menos a eso se refiere Tanya.

3- Lo que dice Aro a Bella. Se lo dice también en luna nueva - si no me equivoco- ( perdonen que no recuerde en que libro) y Jane se sentía ofendida por la comparación.

¿les gusto?

Dejen Reviews.

Lo de Nessie surgió de último momento. En la historia original que tenía pensado Nessie no aparecía.

Se que su nombre verdadero es Renesmee pero me aprecio mas bonito poner a Nessie como Vanessa en este fanfic.

NO ACTUALIZARÉ HASTA EL MIERCOLES PUESTO QUE EL MIERCOLES TENGO EXAMEN Y NO HE ABIERTO EL CUADERNO DE APUNTES MAS QUE PARA LA CLASE:)

* * *

><p><strong>más adelante.<strong>

-Eso quiere decir que soy abuelo?

-Si- rei.

...

-Vanessa Swan regresa aca.

¿Me había olvidado? ¿Había tenido una hija?

Pero no había vuelta atrás. Ya había tocado el timbre.

* * *

><p>besos...espero les guste..<p>

tengo una idea pendiente sobre un one shot sobre Jane. Tengo pensado llamarlo Beautiful Scars.


	7. Chapter 7 atendiendo a Nessie

Twilight no me pertenece. Pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Mas la historia que leen aquí es completamente mía.

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y su apoyo.

Disculpen los pequeños errores que se hayan presentado en la historia.

Espero que les guste este capi. Se los dedico.

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 7- atendiendo a Nessie. <em>

**BELLA POV.**

-Es híbrida- le expliqué.

-Eso lo explica todo.- respondió sonriendo.

-Vamos a llevar a Nessie a comer algo. Tiene hambre- los ojos de la niña se iluminaron con la mención de la comida y sonreímos.

-¿No debería cambiarse de ropa antes?- preguntó Tanya al ver el estado en el que Nessie estaba.

-Debería pero es mejor llevarla a que coma algo. Luego la llevamos de compras y luego a cazar ¿te gusta la idea pequeña?.- le pregunté a Nessie.

-Si…¿Qué vamos a cazar?- preguntó curiosa.

-Animales. No le hacemos daño a la gente porque eso esta mal, entonces cazamos animales. Ya verás. Es muy divertido además que podremos hacer una carrera. Veamos si esta vez Tanya me gana- dije lo último como si fuera un secreto para Nessie pero estaba segura que Tanya podía escuchar perfectamente.

-Oye! Te escuché. Te he ganado varias veces- Nessie rio por nuestra discusión.

- Nadie me gana a mi – participó Vanessa.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Tanya guiñó un ojo a Nessie para que supiera que jugaba.

Cuando llegamos a un restaurante Nessie no sabía que comer por lo que se tardó un poco en elegir.

-Quiero…una torta de chocolate- dijo mirando al mesero con una mirada de ternura. Tuve que reprimir la risa al ver la cara del mesero.

-Cariño, es mejor que comas comida antes, la torta la puedes comer de postre- No sabía mucho sobre la alimentación de los híbridos, solo que debían mantener una dieta humana y una dieta de vampiro. Nessie bufó y asintió.

-Entonces quiero…-frunció el ceño mientras leía el menú o hacía el intento de hacerlo.

-Dénos unos minutos más. Cuando esté lista le aviso- le dije con amabilidad al mesero quien sonrió y se marchó.

- Préstame el menú Nessie que te ayudo a escoger- le dijo Tanya. Nessie hizo lo que Tanya le pidió y mientras ambas discutían sobre que debía pedir Nessie, yo anotaba en una hoja los papeles que necesitaba para poder adoptar a Nessie.

partida de nacimiento. Tendría que sacarla.

Pasaporte. También tendré que sacarlo.

Certificado de adopción

Hasta ahora era eso lo que creo que necesitaría para adoptar a Vanessa.

-Bella auxilio. Tú sabes más de esto. Llevas menos tiempo de convertida que yo.- rogó Tanya.

-A ver- dije leyendo el menú.- El pollo frito con papas fritas es muy sabroso y a los niños humanos les gusta mucho. ¿Quieres?- le dije con una sonrisa que ella devolvió.

-Si y de beber quiero Limonada.

-Perfecto.- Hice señas al mesero para indicarle que podía tomar la orden.

- ¿Ya decidió que va a comer señorita?- dijo divertido el mesero mirando a Nessie. Le dejé la oportunidad a ella para que pidiera la comida, le haría bien relacionarse con las personas y perder el miedo.

-Si. Quiero pollo frito con papas fritas y una limonada y de postre una torta de chocolate- Dijo decidida y sonriente. El mesero anotó todo y se volvió hacia nosotras dos.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?

-No gracias, ya hemos comido antes en casa- rechazó Tanya.

-En un rato regreso con la orden- indicó el mesero.

-Buff! Tanto lío para nada- Yo solo pude reír lo que causó que Tanya se irritara.

Cuando Nessie terminó de comer fuimos al centro comercial a comprarle ropa. Nunca fui muy amiga de los centros comerciales, pero de algo me habían servido las compras con Alice. Tan solo pensar que en poco tiempo los vería a todos de nuevo me sacaba una sonrisa.

-Quiero esa camisa- apuntó Vanessa a una camisa azul clara muy bonita con flores de todos los colores pintadas en el cuello de la misma. Era sencilla pero bastante bonita.

-Claro vamos a que te la pruebes.

Seguimos así todo el día, de tienda en tienda y de probador en probador. Comprando camisas, suéteres, pantalones, shorts, vestiditos, zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias, ropa interior, algunos accesorios, zarcillos, diademas, entre muchas cosas. Cada vez que podíamos llevábamos las cosas al auto.

Al final de la excursión de compras Nessie terminó tan cansada que se durmió en los brazos de Tanya. Fuimos al hotel donde nos hospedamos para que Nessie durmiera y entre Tanya y yo organizamos toda lo que le habíamos comprado a Nessie, poniéndolo todo en las maletas que habíamos adquirido para ella. Dos horas después terminamos de acomodar todo. Y yo tenía ganas de llamar a Charlie e informarle todo.

Marqué su número y esperé que respondiera.

-¿hola?

-Papá es Bela ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola hija, que bueno que llamas. Estoy bien ¿Y tu?- preguntó alegre.

Estupendo, genial, de maravilla, sedienta, extrañando mi hogar, quise decir pero me limité a responder.

-Bien. Te tengo noticias. Encontré a una pequeña de tres años en una casa hogar que visité y me encariñe mucho con ella por lo que decidí adoptarla. Es una hermosura de niña papá.

-Que buena noticia. Estoy orgulloso de ti. ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?

-Se llama Vanessa pero le gusta que le digan Nessie.

-¿Eso quiere decir que seré abuelo?

Me encantó que se tomara tan bien la noticia de Nessie.

-Si. Eres oficialmente abuelo.

-Que gran noticia. Tendré que comprarle algo a mi nueva nieta. ¿Qué le gusta?

- Le gusta de todo un poco. Lo que quieras está bien pero no te molestes no quiero abusar de ti papá.

- Patrañas! Malcriaré a mi nieta como yo quiera. Pero ahora me tengo que ir nena. Te quiero. Salúdame a Vanessa.- Sonreí complacida por sus palabras. Como amo a este hombre.

-De tu parte lo haré. Adiós papá te quiero.

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente Nessie decidió despertarse.

-Hola. Bella durmiente- saludé

-Hola mami Bella- me emocioné cuando me llamo así. La recibí en mis brazos para darle un abrazo.

-Hey! No monopolices a mi sobrina.- bromeó Tanya.

-mami Tanya- dijo abrazándola. Tanya me miró como queriendo corroborar que había escuchado bien, yo solo asentí.

-Vamos Nessie es hora de desayunar. Nos esperan animales en el bosque.

Cuando Nessie terminó de comer se cambió de ropa y la llevamos a cazar. Ya me hacía falta a mi también.

Yo cacé un ciervo y un puma, Tanya un alce y un ciervo y Nessie estuvo satisfecha con un ciervo.

-Te envidio Nessie. En mi primera caza no regresé tan limpia a mi casa.- Confesé.

- JA! Algo en lo que Bella no puede ganarnos Nessie- bromeó Tanya.

-Las reto a una carrera la que pierda deberá salir disfrazada de una princesa de Disney a un centro comercial concurrido.

Aceptaron la apuesta y nos lanzamos en dirección a la casa dejando a Nessie la delantera, era realmente rápida y me costaba seguirle el ritmo, por lo visto Tanya estaba al máximo de sus capacidades y perdimos la carrera.

-Vaya que eres rápida niña.- Dijimos Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que encontré a Nessie y los papeles ya estaban listos al igual que el pasaje para Forks de Vanessa y mío y el de Alaska de Tanya.

Faltaban unos pocos días para irnos a Estados Unidos, ya me había despedido de Gabriel quien me dio la fantástica noticia de que habló con Damaris y que ahora están más felices que nunca.

Estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del viaje cuando mi celular sonó, decidí ignorarlo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y por muy vampiro que fuera no me podía distraer, suerte que Nessie estaba embelesada viendo televisión. Parece que quien sea que llame no se rendirá hasta que responda. Rendida tomé el teléfono sin ver quien era.

-¿Diga?- pregunté un poco distraída ¿dónde había metido los zapatos azules de Nessie? Dios apiádate de mi.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿POR QUË TE VEO CONMIGO COMPRANDO ROPA PARA NIÑA DE TRES AÑOS?-gritó más que habló Alice.

Y digo gritó porque hasta Nessie lo escuchó y se asustó, y ya que tenía su atención decidí preguntarle por sus zapatos.

-Nessie cariño, ¿dónde están tus zapatos azules? – escuché un jadeo desde el otro lado de la línea.

- aquí- respondió ella riéndose y alzando sus piecitos para mostrarme que los traía puestos. Reí también.

-Genial. Me habría ahorrado diez minutos si te hubiera preguntado antes- ella volvió a reír y escuché un carraspeo por parte de Alice.

-Paciencia Alice. Ya te atiendo- dije divertida.

- ¿Quieres comer algo Vanessa?

-Torta de chocolate- respondió instantáneamente. Había aprendido que no importaba cuanta torta de chocolate comiera no engordaba ni un gramo.

-Perfecto. La pides tu. Mami tiene que atender esta llamada- Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Oh dios mío- susurró Alice al otro lado y si no fuera por mi oído súper desarrollado no la habría escuchado.

-Alice te escucho todo lo que dices. Ahora si puedo atenderte. ¿qué decías de comprar que?

- Explícame como que ahora eres mami.- dijo enfadada.

-No es lo que piensas Marie Alice Brandon. Vanessa es híbrida y si es mi hija pero adoptiva no biológica. Alice no te lo voy a explicar por teléfono. ¿Cómo demonios me viste?- Rayos olvide mi escudo. Había aprendido con Gabriel que podía reforzar mi escudo y podía bloquear a Alice pero claro con todo lo de Vanessa y el viaje había olvidado el escudo, a veces es muy agotador estar cubierta todo el tiempo.

**ALICE POV.**

La visión que tuve la primera vez, era Bella y yo hablando en una casa, pero después cambio a una donde Bella y yo comprábamos ropa para una niña de tres años.

Cuando la llamé, en lugar de prestarme atención, se puso a conversar con alguien llamada Vanessa o Nessie, y se dijo mami.

-¿Cómo que adoptiva? ¿Y que se supone que significa esa pregunta de cómo te vi?– pregunté enfadada.

- Te digo de nuevo Alice, esta conversación puede esperar a que regrese, que es dos días aproximadamente.

Rose que estaba a mi lado pues no me dejó tranquila hasta que le dije mi visión, sonrió abiertamente.

-Que fabulosa noticia Bella

- no resististe quedarte callada ¿verdad? – la miré divertida.

-Rose! Nessie abre la puerta cariño, debe ser tu torta de chocolate- las tres reímos por eso.

-¿Dónde nos vemos cuándo llegues?- pregunté.

-Como si no lo supieras- dijo para molestarme. Y aunque no lo logro me encantó escuchar a Bella.

-Esa es mi hermana! Así se habla!- gritó Rose.

-¿Y entonces?- apremié.

-Bueno primero Charlie nos buscará en el aeropuerto a Vanessa y a mi y nos llevará a su casa, supongo que a la hora de la cena me iré de ahí. Nos vemos en esta dirección- Rose y yo apuntamos mentalmente la dirección.- es en Port Ángeles, y me tengo que ir chicas tengo un avión que tomar en unas horas.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Bellie.

-TE QUIERO!- grité.

-Yo también Allie pero no grites que te oigo bien- Rose rió y yo la miré enfada. Trancamos la llamada y chocamos los cinco.

**EDWARD POV.**

Rosalie bloqueaba sus pensamientos y Alice divagaba, entre las dos me iban a dar dolor de cabeza.

-Alice, Rose por favor divagan. Me dan dolor de cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo Rose y Alice me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Que madura- murmuré.

-Te oí- me reprendió y ahora yo le saque la lengua.

-Que maduro- dijo repitiendo lo que le dije.

Emmett estaba divirtiéndose con el intercambio de palabras.

Unos días después fui a casa de los Swan a preguntar por Bella. Cuando comencé la carretera rumbo a su casa una esencia de vampiro me llegó, junto con uno de fresías y otro realmente extraño. El olor terminaba en casa de Bella.

Bajé de mi auto y toqué el timbre…

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Charlie me avisó que no podía recogernos y que nos veía en casa. Nessie y yo tomamos un Taxi hasta mi casa y luego de pagarle al chofer cargué a Nessie para que ella tocara el timbre, ya que lo quería hacer ella.

Estaba muy callada. Bajé la vista y la vi con el ceño fruncido, como preocupaba y jugaba con el borde de su suéter. Me agaché a su altura y le dije.

-Cariño- dije tomando sus manitas- todo estará bien. A Charlie le encantarás y te querrá mucho. Pero ya sabes nada de decir que somos.

-Si mami Bella, se me la historia.- dijo pero aún vi que seguía nerviosa.

-¿me das un abrazo?-ella sonrió y me abrazó por el cuello añadiendo un sonoro MUACK! En mi mejilla.

Unos segundos más tarde Charlie abrió la puerta.

-hola papá.-Sonreí y lo abracé. Charlie no olía apetecible como comida.

-Hola hija.-me devolvió el abrazo y fijó su vista en Nessie.

-Nessie él es Charlie, es mi papá y si tu quieres tu abuelito.

Charlie pasó la mirada de mi a Nessie.

-Hola linda. ¿cómo estás?- dijo Charlie cuando se puso a su altura.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente- bien. ¿puedo decirte abuelito?- preguntó curiosa, y como si tuviera miedo de ser rechazada.

-Por supuesto que si princesa. –sonrió complacido Charlie yo sonreí ante la imagen.

Nessie lo abrazó por el cuello y tal como hizo conmigo depositó un sonoro MUACK! En su mejilla. Charlie la cargó y la llevó adentro.

-¿Quieres galletas Bella?- negué con la cabeza- ¿Tu pequeña?

-Claro- había aprendido que Nessie nunca negaría ante la oferta de un dulce.

-Bueno, aquí tienes- dijo poniendo cuatro galletas de chispas de chocolate en un plato y un vaso de leche frente a Nessie, quien se relamió los labios gustosa ante semejante manjar.- Pondré las maletas en tu cuarto para que no estén atravesadas.

-No es necesario que las subas papá. Con ponerlas en mi auto está bien. Acuérdate que tengo mi casa en Port Angeles.

-Cierto. Bueno las pondré en tu auto. Por cierto tengo que salir un momento hay un problema con unos chicos.

-No hay problema papá. Cuando Nessie termine, la ducharé y cambiaré, debe estar a punto de caer rendida.

Las pilas de Nessie estaban recargadas hasta el tope, jugaba con todo, corría, veía televisión, no se sentó ni un minuto, si fuera humana estaría agotada de seguirla, pero era bastante divertido y entretenido jugar con ella. Había olvidado como era la mente infantil cuando crea juegos y distracciones. Terminamos en el jardín acostadas mirando el cielo mientras yo le contaba historias.

Cuando comenzó a refrescar decidí que era hora de entrar y bañar a Nessie.

-Bueno muñeca hora de ducharse.- sonreí maliciosamente y ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa, la conexión que había entre nosotros era extraña- la que llegue de última hasta el baño es un huevo podrido- ella hizo un mohín ante eso y salió corriendo al baño.- No vale si haces trampa (1) – dije corriendo detrás de ella.

Intentaba por todos los medios intentar que Nessie se desvistiera para meterla en la ducha, pero esa niña encontraba la manera de escabullirse. Escuché el timbre justo cuando había atrapado a Nessie.

Pero de alguna manera se soltó y salió corriendo del baño. Intenté no soltar la carcajada contenida, esto me recordaba a como hacía sufrir a mi papá cuando intentaba bañarme.

-Vanessa Swan regresa acá- dije fingiendo enfado.

**EDWARD POV.**

Llegué a la puerta y vi un auto que no era la patrulla estacionado frente a la casa. El olor de fresías era más fuerte ahora y mezclado con esa esencia de vampiro y el otro olor extraño. Mi Bella había regresado.

-Vanessa Swan regresa acá- escuché que decía enfadada desde la planta de arriba. Y luego escuché como unos pasitos apresurados bajaban las escaleras en dirección en la puerta. Pero ¿Vanessa Swan? ¿Había tenido una hija? ¿Me había olvidado? Antes de pensar una respuesta coherente una pequeña personita descalza y con el cabello despeinado abrió la puerta. En cuanto me vio abrió los ojos y la boquita formando una "o".

Me agaché a su altura y sonreí. – Hola pequeña. ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunté esperando que la personita entendiera. Era una niña bastante linda, cabellos marrones y ojos marrones claros.

-Vanessa ¿y tu?- Me sorprendí totalmente, aquella pequeña que aparentaba tener unos dos o tres años respondió con total claridad mi pregunta.

-Edward- dije como pude y de nuevo escuché pasos en las escaleras por lo que me enderecé.

-Nessie no vuelvas a abrir así la … puerta- dijo mirándome con sorpresa.

* * *

><p>¿ que pasará ahora con Bella, Nessie y Edward?.<p>

¿Cómo reaccionará Edward ante Nessie y el que Bella la haya adoptado?¿sobre qué hablaran Bella, Alice y Rose?

¿Les gusto?

(1) - " no vale si haces trampa" eso se lo dice Jacob a Nessie en amanecer cuando están cazando justo antes de que Bella viera a Irina.

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA!...

besos y abrazos! espero que les guste!


	8. Chapter 8 Perdóname

La saga de Twilight no me pertenece. Pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Lo que si me pertenece es la historia que leen

Gracias por todos sus reviews...

espero les guste el capi!

besos

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 8- Perdóname.<em>

**BELLA POV**

Este mounstrito ya verá cuando la agarre.

Escuché como abría la puerta principal, cerré la llave de la ducha y me encaminé a la planta baja.

-Nessie no vuelvas a abrir así la…- Edward - …puerta.

Me paralicé al verlo en mi casa, realmente no me lo esperaba y se supone que con quien hablaría sería con Alice y con Rose. Esa enana seguro le dijo algo a Edward. No estaba enojada de verlo, más bien feliz pero me tomó desprevenida.

-Nessie, cariño que tal si vas a bañarte mientras yo atiendo a Edward- dije sonriéndole a Nessie quien pasó su vista de manera sospechosa entre nosotros dos para luego sonreír deslumbrantemente y sin mediar la palabra subir directo al baño.

-Pasa- le dije a mi…a Edward haciéndome a un lado para que entrara. Estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo me pongo yo nerviosa por Edward? "Dios he perdido la práctica con este hombre." Pensé mirando inquisitivamente el cielo con una mirada acusadora, JA! Como si el pobre cielo tuviera la culpa de mi locura.

-¿Bella?- Ups. Creo que miré el cielo más tiempo de lo normal y no me percaté que se había acercado tanto a mí. "ahora no te apiadas de mi ¿cierto? Gracias" pensé de nuevo. Genial ya me estoy volviendo loca. Sacudí la cabeza para esfumar los pensamientos, me estaba confundiendo sola y eso ahora no era una buena idea.

-Ahmmm- lo que faltaba. Genial ahora tartamudeo- ¿si?- dije "intentando" recuperar el control de mi misma y volteando a verlo, alce la vista hasta sus ojos y ERROR eso sirvió para que los pensamientos poco cuerdos volvieran.

- Estás…-pareció dudar que decir.

-¿Estoy…?- dije haciendo señas con la mano para que continuara

Y vaya que lo que siguió no lo vi venir. Tan rápido con un rayo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Fuegos artificiales, estrellitas y todo lo relacionado con explosiones coloridas inundaron mi mente. Al principio no respondí por la impresión pero luego que caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía regrese el beso con fervor, enredando mis dedos en su cabello color cobre

"Gracias por no apiadarte de mi Dios, extrañaba sus besos" pensé. Y tan rápido como se acerco tan rápido separó nuestros labios, iba a reclamar pero unió nuestras frentes y sonrió. No había un solo pensamiento coherente en mi mente y cuando poco a poco la cordura iba regresando junto con la claridad Nessie gritó haciendo que los dos nos separáramos.

-MAMI!

-Creo que alguien te llama- dijo sonriendo. Suspiré y me encaminé al baño donde estaba mi pequeña.

-¿Terminaste cariño?- pregunté entrando al baño.

-Si- sonrió y me pareció que su sonrisa era ¿malvada?

-Entonces sal para vestirte- le dije mientras buscaba una toalla en el mueble del baño.

-No- ¿No?

-¿Nessie no dijiste que habías terminado? – pregunté confundida y volvió a sonreír malévolamente y enserio me estaba dando miedo esa sonrisa, nada bueno puede salir cuando Nessie sonríe así.

-Si, pero no quiero salirme- respondió como si fuera obvio.

No pude responder pues una gotitas de agua impactaron en mi cara, abrí los ojos sorprendida para encontrarme con la sonrisa "inocente" de Nessie.

-Ups – dijo encogiéndose de hombros aún con su sonrisa "inocente" y juguetona.

-¿Con que esas nos traemos Vanessa? – dije juguetonamente. Dejé la toalla en el lavado y me fui acercando a ella – ya verás como el monstruo de las cosquillas aparece- dije haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas-único lugar donde las tiene pues su lado vampiro es más notorio que el humano-.

Carcajeó hasta que lloró y a causa se de eso termine empapada, pues Nessie golpeaba el agua con sus manitas salpicándome.

-Vamos a cambiarte mounstrito- dije cariñosamente, sacándola de la bañera y dándole un beso en su mojada mejilla. Tomé la toalla y la envolví en ella, y cuando me giré con ella en brazos vi a un Edward en todo su esplendor sonriendo en la puerta, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que chocó los cinco con Nessie.

- Me tendieron una trampa – dije con sorpresa y humor.

-Idea de Nessie.- dijo Edward. Le guiñe un ojo y me encaminé a mi habitación.

En mi bolso traía una ropa de cambio para Nessie, la vestí con un pijamita verde, la camisa era verde clara con una media luna en el centro, y su pantalón era del mismo verde que la camisa pero tenía mini medias lunas de un verde un poco más oscuro que el fondo. Cuando estuvimos listas bajé a la cocina para que Nessie cenara y yo poder hablar con Edward.

-¿Qué cenarás Nessie?- preguntó Edward curioso.

-Hot cakes con trocitos de chocolate- dijo sonriente.

-Tiene una debilidad increíble por el chocolate.- le conté a Edward quien parecía más relajado pero podía ver que había algo que le molestaba o intrigaba.

-Se nota- dijo señalando a una Nessie con una galleta de chispas de chocolate en su boca. Esa niña es como un barril sin fondo.

- ¿No le hace daño? Ya sabes a los humanos les hace daño tanto dulce en una sola sentada -¿No había notado que Nessie había crecido pocos centímetros desde que entró?

Negué con la cabeza- No es solo humana- le informé.

-Mami!- me regañó alertada Nessie. Me gané una mirada extraña de Edward.

-Está bien cariño, Edward es como yo y lo puede saber- sonreí y ella pareció relajarse.

-Perdón- dijo con un puchero adorable.

-Descuida pequeña. –Dijo Edward y Nessie le sonrió, acto reflejo Edward sonrió, lo que causó que yo riera. Las sonrisas de Nessie son como un efecto dominó. Tendré que preguntarle a Gabriel si ese es su don.

Cuando Nessie acabó de cenar, sus ojitos se cerraban.

-Vamos cariño, te llevaré a dormir. Regreso en unos minutos- le dije a Edward mientras cargaba a Nessie quien recostó su cabeza en mi hombro cerrando los ojos. Edward asintió.

Con cuidado la deposité en mi cama y la arropé. Le di un beso en la frente y me salí de la habitación.

-Listo.- dije una vez llegué a la sala. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón grande mirando a la pared.- ¿Edward?- llamé su atención.

-Ah si disculpa. ¿Nessie es tu hija?- preguntó. Me senté a su lado y tomé sus manos entre las mías, que bien se sentía estar de nuevo así. Edward miró nuestras manos unidas, sonrió y deposito un beso en mi mano.

-Adoptiva- rectifiqué yo

-¿cómo?- preguntó el confundido.

Suspiré largo y tendido- Es una historia bastante larga, pero en resumidas cuentas. Encontré a Nessie abandonada en la calle y me partió el alma verla porque estaba llorando. No podía dejarla en la calle. En ese instante en que la vi supe que era híbrida, entonces la tomé en mis brazos e hice todos los trámites para adoptarla.

**EDWARD POV**

La historia de la pequeña Vanessa me impresionó.

Digo lo más lógico que uno piensa cuando ve al amor de su vida aparecer dos años y medio después de una pelea en la que ella se fue a Europa, con una niña de la edad exacta del tiempo que lleva fuera, es que te haya olvidado consiguiendo un amor verdadero y una hija.

Adoptada, híbrida, abandono. Esas palabras se repitieron como mil veces en un segundo en mi mente. Bella es un ángel en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Espera. ¿Dijiste híbrida?.

-Si. Mitad Humana, mitad vampira.- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-No sabía que existían- dije sorprendido.

-No es de extrañarse. Son muy pocos los híbridos que hay.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunté.

-Tengo mis fuentes de información- no pasé desapercibido el pequeño gesto que hizo cuando dijo eso, pero no la presionaría. Quería que me perdonara y que volviera conmigo y la familia, trayendo consigo a la pequeña personita que ya me tenía en su bolsillo.

- Te extraño mucho- dije acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

-Yo también- respondió con una sonrisa triste- siento mucho todo lo que te dije el adía que discutimos. Un suceso me hizo entender como era tu modo de pensar y yo no te lo hacía más fácil…en serio lo siento… y…huir de Forks, de ti…- su voz se quebró y supe que si fuera humana estaría llorando.

La tomé en mis brazos y la abrace apoyando mi mentón en su cabeza, ella se hizo un ovillo y se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Después de todo, sigue siendo mi Bella frágil y hermosa, aunque ahora sea inmortal.

- No tienes que disculparte hermosa. Yo tampoco te entendía a ti y no te escuché y tampoco te lo hacía fácil y gritarte… Dios me sentía como un canalla, fue imperdonable que lo haya hecho. No sabes lo miserable que me sentí cuando te escuché llorar en tu auto y lo imbécil que me sentí por no salir a pedirte disculpas y yo…-No pude continuar pues Bella me silenció con un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Me perdonas?- pregunté arrepentido.

-Solo si tu m perdonas a mi.- dijo de vuelta.

Yo la bese igual que cuando llegué.

-¿Eso es un si?

-En el idioma que quieras- respondí (1) y la volví a besar.

-Una pregunta- dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-En realidad no lo sabía. Venía a preguntarle a tu padre por ti, igual que lo hacía cada semana, con la esperanza de que esta vez me dijera algo, pero me encontré con Nessie y contigo. Al principio pensé que me habías olvidado y te habías vuelto a enamorar.- confesé avergonzado.

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen- oh oh.- jamás de los jamases podré olvidarte ni a ti y ni a lo que siento por ti. Y siguiendo nuestra conversación… eso quiere decir que ¿Alice no te dijo nada?

-¿Alice sabía que estabas aquí?- pregunté sorprendido y molesto. Ahora entiendo los pensamientos de Alice y Rose- y Rose también sabía.

- No exactamente. Llegué justo hoy. Pero hablé con ellas dos el día que me fui de donde estaba y se supone que tengo que reunirme con ellas ahora, pero estoy muy cómoda aquí- dijo acurrucándose más a mi.- y Nessie está dormida.

Y como si hubieran invocado a Alice el teléfono de Bella sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y me dijo.

-Duende hiperactiva llamando- dijo.

-¿Bueno?- atendió. Yo me callé escuchando lo que Alice gritaba al otro lado de la línea, y jugaba con su cabello.

-_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁS? LLEVAMOS UNA HORA ESPERANDOTE Y TU NADA QUE APARECES. ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VEO? ME DAS DOLOR DE CABEZA._

¿Alice no la veía? Eso era nuevo.

-Hola a ti también Alice. Hola Rose, se que escuchas- escuché como Rose reía.- lo siento pero Nessie se ha dormido en mi casa y realmente no tenía corazón para despertarla. Y no te diré porque no me ves. Paciencia Alice, bastante te hace falta. Las quiero me tengo que ir.- iba a colgar pero hice una seña para escuchara lo que Alice diría.

-_Pues entonces vamos a tu casa._- negué con la cabeza. Quería mi tiempo con ella a solas sin duendes ni Rose en la ecuación

-Lo siento Allie no puedo ahora. En serio me tengo que ir tengo unas cosas que hacer. Las quiero. Te llamo pronto Alice o Rose.

_-Adios Bella- _se despidió Rose y Alice bufó trancando la llamada molesta.

-¿Qué te hizo ver como pensaba yo?- pensé recordando lo que me acaba de decir.

-Pues…-vaciló- Alguien me explicó su historia y lo que tuvo que hacer y pues entendí tu punto de vista- Supe que no quería contestarme todo ahora.

-Sabes que si no quieres contar nada, no lo hagas hasta que estés lista, no importa si es ahora o en cien años, yo te apoyaré… las apoyaré- corregí pensando en Nessie.- Y no es que no me importe que te haya sucedido, porque si lo hace, pero me importa más que estés aquí conmigo. ¿Qué dices si te pido que Nessie y tu se vengan a vivir a la casa con nosotros? – pregunté esperanzado.

-Gracias por entenderme. Prometo que cuando esté lista, les contaré. ¿De verdad quieres que vivamos con ustedes?¿No tienes que preguntarle a los demás antes?- sonrió.

-No hay apuro amor. Si quiero que vivan con nosotros. Los demás estarán encantados, ya sabes como piensan Alice y Rose, pero si te hace sentir más tranquila les preguntaré. Ahora creo que me tengo que ir. Esme debe estar muy preocupada, salí sin avisar donde iba.

-Edward, pobre Esme. Harás que le de un ataque un día. Anda, ve y dile que estás bien.

-Te amo preciosa- dije dándole un beso y encaminándome a la puerta.

-Yo también te amo. Salúdame a Esme.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en la cara. Este era el mejor día de mi existencia. Cuando llegué a mi casa los pensamientos de Esme eran un mar de preocupación.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento- dije atropelladamente abrazándola.

-De acuerdo.- rio divertida- Pero no vuelvas a salir así. Harás que me de un ataque un día.- sonreí recordando las palabras de Bella.

-Es curioso- dije soltando el anzuelo.

-¿Qué es curioso corazón?- preguntó Esme curiosa y extrañada.

-Bella dijo lo mismo cuando le dije que estarías preocupada y te manda saludos.- Dije sonriendo y yéndome a mi habitación.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!-gritó Esme más sorprendida que enfadada.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó Carlisle saliendo de no se donde o entrando.

-Sucede que tu hijo acaba de soltarme una bomba e irse a su habitación dejándome sin habla.

-TE QUIERO MAMÄ.

-BUEN INTENTO EDWARD!.

* * *

><p>(1) " -eso es un si?<p>

en el idioma que quieras" esta frase la saque de la película de High School musical 3 con Gabriela y Troy... la conversacion la puse sin querer y luego me di cuenta que era de esa peli.

dejen reviews !

* * *

><p>MÁS ADELANTE:<p>

-Eres gigante como un oso

-¿Verdad que parece una barbie?

* * *

><p>BESOS MIS CHICAS BELLAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 el efecto domino

Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Lo que me pertenece es la historia que leen.

Chicas Gracias por todos sus reviews. Me alegro mucho que les guste la historia.

Espero que les guste este capi!

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 9- Efecto dominó de las sonrisas.<em>

**CHARLIE POV**

Abuelo. Que bien suena esa palabra. Estoy orgulloso de Bella, no cualquiera adopta a una niña que ha sido dejada en una casa hogar.

Vanessa es una niña de lo más adorable y educada.

Tenía ganas de comprarle un regalo de bienvenida y sería también para consentirla, después de todo eso hacen los abuelos.

Me dirigí al centro comercial para buscar que podía regalarle a mi pequeña nieta.

Pasé frente a una juguetería y vi que exhibían muñecas Barbie, el problema era que había una de cada tipo, maestra, doctora, abogada, y cualquier cantidad de locuras que se puedan inventar.

-Disculpa, estoy buscando una Barbie para mi nieta pero hay muchas y no se cual es mejor. ¿podría ayudarme?- pregunté a una de las encargadas de la juguetería.

-Claro, yo elegiría esta, mi sobrina la ama. – dijo escogiendo la Barbie doctora.

Que sencillo es para las mujeres elegir las cosas de niñas.

-Muchas gracias.

Pagué la muñeca y pedía que la envolvieran en regalo.

**EMMETT POV**

Alice y Rose nos tenían de mulas de carga por todo el centro comercial. Me pareció ver a Charlie entrar a una juguetería mientras Jasper y yo regresábamos de dejar veinte bolsas cada uno en el auto.

-Hey Jasper- dije llamando su atención- ese no es ¿Charlie?- señale al hombre en la sección de las muñecas que se parecen a Rosalie.

-Si ¿pero que hace comprando una Barbie?- Agudizamos nuestros sentidos y escuchamos que era para su _"nieta" _

_-_¿No creerás que…- dijo Jasper sin terminar la oración.

-No lo se pero lo que si se es que la única hija que Charlie tiene es Bella, y si es su nieta entonces es hija de Bella

-Guau Emmett deberías pensar más a menudo, es lógico pero ni una palabra a Edward. Esto lo destrozaría.

-hecho- coincidí.

Mi hermano la había estado pasando bastante mal últimamente y no quiero saber como se pondrá si se entera de que Bella, su Bella tiene una hija.

Al llegar a casa Esme estaba como poseída limpiando de acá para allá sin limpiar realmente, además de que no había polvo. Carlisle estaba en su despacho leyendo o eso creo.

Y Edward en su habitación, supongo.

Ayudaré a Rose a medirse toda la ropa que compró y …

-EMMETT!- Eddie se enojó.

-Emmett…-dijo más calmado "alabado sea Jasper". Edward comenzó a reir estrepitosamente y no tengo idea de cual fue el chiste.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

-Jasper, Emmett, no pueden ser más evidentes, piensan lo mismo al mismo tiempo ¿Qué esconden?

Miré a Jasper en busca de ayuda y éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Verás Edward, hoy en las compras locas, vimos a Charlie comprando una muñeca para su "nieta"- dije atropelladamente

Alice, Rosalie y Edward comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia y yo no entendía porque.

Esme y Carlisle soltaron un "OH" impresionado.

-¿Era eso?- rió Edward. Realmente enloqueció.

-No enloquecí. Ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo?- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Primero Alice, Rosalie, tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre esconderme las cosas y segundo pues porque ya hablé con Bella y su "hija".¿Y lo dice tan campante?.

-¿Cómo?- preguntamos todos de nuevo.

-Que tal si vamos al comedor y les explico todo.- Dijo encabezando la marcha hacia el lugar mencionado. Nadie sabía nada pues todos se encogieron de hombros cuando los miré.

-Hablé con Bella y solucionamos los malentendidos que teníamos, resulta que la hija que Bella tiene no es su hija biológica sino adoptada y es híbrida, o sea mitad humana y mitad vampiro, eso es todo lo que se sobre Vanessa. Bella ahora es un vampiro, tampoco se como se transformó y ella nos lo dirá cuando esté lista. Es todo lo que se.- Creo que mi barbilla ahora tocaba el suelo de la impresión.

-Y yo que tenía miedo de decírtelo- murmuró Alice, pero creo que su intención de que no la escucharan no funcionó.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntamos Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que lo sabía. Eso fue lo que vi. Y Rose también lo sabía. Emmett tu esposa puede llegar a ser una piedra en el zapato cuando se lo propone- Dijo la enana.

-¿Tú también lo sabías Rosie?- pregunté impresionado.

-Claro que si Em.

-Bueno ya que todos saben todo. Les tengo que preguntar algo- Eddie volvió a hablar.

-Emmett deja de decirme Eddie.

-Lo siento Eddie pero no puedo. ¿Qué ibas a preguntar?

-¿Qué les parecería la idea de que Bella y Nessie vengan a vivir con nosotros? La pequeña es realmente adorable y lo de Bella ya lo saben- preguntó.

Esto de tener una sobrina será interesante. Edward sonrió en mi dirección.

.-Por mi genial. Me encantaría conocer a Nessie – Dijo una maternal Esme.

-Ge-nial- Separó la palabra Alice.

-No veo porque ha tardado tanto- dijo Rose para sorpresa de Edward.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta- dije dándole un golpe el hombro.

-¿Carlisle?- Edward apremió.

-No veo porqué no. Me gusta la idea.

-Gracias. Iré a avisarle y no Alice no vendrás. Esperate a que te llame. – dijo divertido Edward.

**BELLA POV.**

Cuando Nessie despertó y desayunó ya Charlie se había ido y yo me despedí de él.

-Bueno pequeña comelona hoy conocerás la casa donde viviremos por ahora- dije sonriendo y pensando en la propuesta de Edward.

-Mami ¿Edward es tu amigo?- me preguntó.

-Es como mi novio o algo por el estilo. Lo quiero mucho mucho así como te quiero a ti.

-Oh!. ¿Y yo le caigo bien?- pregunto dudosa.

-Más que eso, te lo has ganado Nessie. Le agradas mucho y te aprecia también.

-Mami mira lo que el abuelo me regaló- dijo la pequeña niña saltando del banco donde estaba sentada a la sala, regresó en un instante con una muñeca Barbie en su mano.

-Es preciosa Nessie. Un día iremos al centro comercial y le compraremos algo a la muñeca para que juegues.- dije cargándola. –Ahora debemos irnos. Las cosas ya están en el auto así que no queda nada por recoger.

Nos montamos en el auto y nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles a nuestra casa.

-Bienvenida a casa cariño.

Ella entró y literalmente saltó en el sofá. Yo no pude evitar reírme por su entusiasmo.

Estuvimos toda la mañana jugando, charlando, viendo televisión y a la hora del almuerzo cuando me disponía a preparar el almuerzo a Nessie mi teléfono sonó.

-Nessie contesta por mi porfavor, tengo las manos llenas de jabón- Le avisé pues estaba lavando el palto, el vaso y los cubiertos que Nessie utilizaría porque estaban llenas de polvo

-Si está aquí, es que tiene las manos llenas de jabón. – ella soltó unas risitas un suspiro y entró en la cocina y me entregó el celular con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Nessie siéntate, ya el almuerzo está listo- le dije antes de contestar la llamada.

-¿bueno?

-¿Cómo estás preciosa? – Nunca me cansaría de escucharlo decir eso.

-Bastante bien ahora ¿y tu?- pregunté.

-Bien. Estoy frente a tu casa pero creo que no estás allí porque no te oigo dentro de la casa. ¿dónde estás?

-Apunta la dirección, aquí vivo ahora.

-De acuerdo las veo ahora. Les tengo una excelente noticia.

Al rato Edward llegó y Nessie como siempre fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Digo como siempre pues cuando vivíamos en Italia con Tanya, era ella quien siempre le abría la puerta.

-Hola Nessie

-Hola Edward. Mi mami está en la cocina.- dijo.

-Hola Bella- dijo mi novio dándome un beso en la mejilla pues teníamos público.

-Hola- sonreí.

-Nessie, Bella ¿Quieren ir ahora a mi casa? Todos están deseosos de que se muden con nosotros.

Nessie abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

-¿Hay más? – preguntó tan inocente que Edward y yo reímos.

-Si cariño, son familia de Edward. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

-Si.

-Pues anda a ponerte los zapatos y tomar tu abrigo para salir ya.- No terminé de hablar cuando ya ella había salido corriendo de la cocina.

-Ahora si te saludaré como Dios manda- Sonrió Edward dándome un beso.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

-Pues, bastante bien. Les encanta la idea de una sobrina y una nieta- sonreí, que mejor personas que ellos para ser la mejor familia que haya podido tener junto con Charlie

-Me alegro.

-Estoy lista- Dijo Nessie entrando en la cocina.

- Pues vamos.

Nos subimos al auto de Edward y fuimos a su casa, estaba muy nerviosa con el recibimiento de todos.

-Que grande- dijo Nessie.

-Espera que la veas por dentro, es más bonita- Edward guiñó un ojo en su dirección cuando le dijo eso.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vi fue una duende colgándose de mi cuello. Alice nunca abandonaría su efusividad ni en el fin del mundo.

Luego de que Rose también se guindara en mi cuello, Emmett me diera un abrazo de oso, Jasper un abrazo normal, Carlisle un abrazo fraternal y Esme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla me dispuse a presentarles a Nessie quien se escondía tras Edward, que tenía una mano en su espalda y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nessie ella es Alice , no está loca pero pareciera que si- dije apuntando a la duende quien me sacó la lengua e hizo que Nessie riera, acto seguido todos sonrieron. Definitivamente esta niña tiene un don con las sonrisas- Alice ella es Vanessa pero le puedes decir Nessie.

-Hola linda- dijo Alice inclinándose frente a ella y abrazándola suavemente. – y ni estoy loca ni parezco loca- dijo y Nessie rió de nuevo, y de nuevo todos sonrieron. Jasper miraba curioso a la niña y Edward miraba curioso a Jasper.

-Hola.- Nessie aún seguía tímida.

- Nessie él es Jasper y es el novio de Alice, es muy simpático y tranquiliza a Alice – Lo introduje- Jazz ella es Nessie.

Jazz sonrió libremente y se acercó a Nessie, ella sonrió e hizo que Jasper ensanchara su sonrisa y todos sonrieran. Como dije Nessie es un efecto dominó.

-Hola Nessie. ¿me das un abrazo?- Supongo que para Jasper era imposible no sentirse atraído por la niña. Nessie lo abrazo y para sorpresa de Jasper le dio un beso en su mejilla. Alice sonrió emocionada.

-Nessie ella es Esme es muy linda y consentidora. Pero no te metas con su cocina. Y es la mamá de Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett y Edward y yo la quiero como si fuera mi mamá- Sonreí a Esme. –Esme ella es Nessie.

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Esme imitando lo que había hecho Alice momentos antes.

-Bien gracias.- Me alegró que poco a poco perdiera la timidez.

-Nessie él es Carlisle y es médico también es muy bueno y está casado con Esme, eso hace que sea como el papá de los chicos. Carlisle ella es Nessie- Nessie esta vez tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y como Jasper, Carlisle se quedó impresionado.

-Nessie ella es Rose. Es hermana de Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emmett.- Para diversión de Emmett la niña pasó la mirada de Rose a la Barbie en sus manos, de la muñeca a Rose y de Rose a la muñeca y así como cinco veces. Rose la miraba divertida y enternecida.

Emmett reía a carcajadas. Nessie se asustó un poco y se escondió detrás de mi.

-Emmett cállate que la asustas- regaño Jasper.

-Lo siento peque, pero ¿Verdad que Rosie es como una Barbie?- preguntó Emmett divertido.

Nessie asintió y luego dijo.

-Eres gigante como un oso- La inocencia de los niños es la dicha más divina del mundo. Aunque Nessie fuera híbrida conservaba la inocencia de una niña de cinco años humana.

Para Emmett eso fue divertido pero solo sonrió mientras Rose reía abiertamente. Nessie sonrió por su risa y me haló la camisa para decirme algo.

En "secreto" me preguntó.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?- Todos intentaron esconder sus sonrisas lo mejor posible.

-Claro que si pequeña.- Alice no resistió de nuevo y se lanzó a abrazarme.

Días después estaba con Edward en su habitación acostados en la cama charlando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Nessie estaba jugando con Rose en el jardin. De repente Edward se tensó sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupada.

-Tenemos visitas y no creo que sean agradables.

JASPER POV

Cuando Bella entró con esa pequeña niña detrás de ella el ambiente se llenó de inocencia, y alegría.

La pequeña me resultaba muy curiosa, cada vez que sonreía, no podía evitar sonreír de vuelta, no es que proyectara intencionalmente alegría como yo a veces lo hacía, la niña parecía controlar todo con una sonrisa. Ademas de quera adorable.

Cuando Bella me presentó, pensé que la niña me miraría con miedo por todas mis cicatrices pero hizo todo lo contrario a lo que pensé que haría,en lugar de asustarse y esconderse me sonrió y eso me dio la confianza para pedirle un abrazo, y además era imposible no acercarse a la inocencia y alegría que transmitía, y cuando ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla me dejo totalmente pasmado.

No pase por alto la mirada de Edward sobre mi, pero no era una mirada de advertencia, ni de vigilancia ante algo, era una mirada de confianza impregnada de curiosidad. La misma que yo sentía.

Cuando llegué de nuevo junto a mi bella esposa, me tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón, dejándome saber todo el amor que me tiene y lo emocionada que se sentía.

Unos dias después estaba con Alice es nuestra habitación, yo leyendo y ella metida en el closet cuando el olor nos llegó.

Genial lo que faltaba para completar el panorama. Unos visitantes.

Alice se quedó estática en su lugar veindo al vacío de una visión, para luego dar una sonrisa que era entre divertida y cautelosa.

-Parece que esta semana será bastante movida- dijo y luego sintió el olor que yo había sentido hace unos momentos y su sonrisa se borró.

* * *

><p>¿Quienes son las visitas nada agradables que tendrán los Cullen?<p>

¿De qué se tratará "la semana bastante movida" a la que se refiere Alice?

la que se acerque a la respuesta tendrá el capítulo que sigue dedicado!

Dejen reviews...

Gracias chicas para las que me han puesto en alerta de historia, alerta de historia favorita, para aquellas que leen y no dejan reviews y aquellas que leen y dejan reviews.

Espero que les guste... pronto les espera una sorpresa... faltan dos capis para la sorpresa...

BESOS Y ABRAZOS !

MIL GRACIAS...

PATY4HALE


	10. Chapter 10 las visitas

LA MENTE CREADORA DE TWILIGHT LASTIMOSAMENTE NO SOY YO xD PERO ES STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE SI ES MIO ES ESTA HISTORIA.

Gracias por sus reviews!...

* * *

><p>¿No se han preguntado que le sucedió a Nessie para terminar solita en la calle? Pues aquí está la historia de Nessie.<p>

Espero les guste el capi.!

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 10- las visitas.<em>

-Parece que esta semana será bastante movida- dijo y luego sintió el olor que yo había sentido hace unos momentos y su sonrisa se borró.

**NARRADOR POV.**

Los 8 vampiros y la híbrida llegaron al primer piso de la casa, desde donde provenía ese olor que a todos en especial a Bella les desagradaba.

La pequeña híbrida temblaba de miedo en los brazos de su tía Rosalie.

-Rose llévatela de aquí, está aterrada y la altera. No es bueno- Dijo Edward solo para que la rubia lo escuchara.

Rosalie hizo caso y salió al río con la pequeña para alejarla de aquél escenario.

-Tia Rose quiero a mi mami Bella- sollozó la pequeña Nessie.

-Lo se cariño, lo se, pero te prometo que en cuanto Edward me llame volvemos a la casa. Además no nos gusta que tengas miedo por eso salimos- intentó tranquilizar la vampira.

-Tía Rose ¿Tu tienes miedo?- preguntó Nessie dándole un giro a la conversación.

-Si Nessie, a veces tengo miedo de perderme y no ver a la familia- confesó.

-Pero no te perderás tía- La seguridad de la híbrida hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera en especial a Rosalie pero su mente estaba lejos en ese momento como para notar la seguridad en la voz de Vanessa..

Rosalie tomó una decisión, no se quedaría en el río sin hacer nada. Corrió hacia la Push y en la frontera se encontró con la manada y con Sam.

-Sam, Jacob está en mi casa.

Mientras la rubia corría con Nessie de vuelta al río y Sam a casa de los Cullen , en la casa siete vampiros estaban a la espera de una explicación para la visita que tenían.

-Habla. No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.- Espetó la neófita.

Los Cullen estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Bella, pues hasta donde sabían, la relación de ellos dos era de íntimos amigos.

Ninguno dijo nada, en parte por la impresión y en parte porque Bella había tomado el asunto en sus manos.

-Pero que sorpresa Bella, vaya que has cambiado, y que melodramática te pones, ¿Es cuestión de sanguijuelas?.

A este punto hasta el risueño Emmett había adquirido una seriedad impresionante, y ahora deseaba arrancarle la cabeza al licántropo que le sonreía con burla a su hermana-cuñada.

-Muérete Jacob. Adiós- Dijo la castaña encaminándose a las escaleras.

Edward quien vio en la mente del metamorfo lo que planeaba hacer, se interpuso entre el amor de su vida y el perro.

-Ni te acerques a ella o tu cabeza colgará en la entrada de la Push como recuerdo de que no te metes con un vampiro sin sufrir las consecuencias

Bella quien al escuchar a Edward defenderla, se volteó y tomó del brazo a su novio, para que de ese modo ni él ni ella se lanzaran contra el licántropo.

Jacob retrocedió con sus manos en alto en plan " soy inocente", aterrado pues no era una simple aliteración lo que le acaban de decir, era una amenaza y una advertencia que a más de uno le encantaría llevar a cabo.

-Vale, vale . he venido a hablar con Bella.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Creo que tu cara agradecerá salir ilesa esta vez.

De nuevo todos los presentes quedaron sin habla.

Edward sonrió al ver en la mente de Jacob el recuerdo de Bella rompiendo su nariz y dejándole un ojo morado. El peli-cobrizo tomó la mano de de su novia y le dio un suave apretón.

-Largo Jacob ya escuchaste a Bella- Sentenció Sam, quien había sido avisado por Rosalie.

-¿Sam que haces aquí? – preguntó el licántropo. Y Aunque no lo reconocerían, los vampiros también estaban sorprendidos de verlo.

-Tú- dijo apuntándolo acusadoramente- no haces las preguntas. No puedes ni transformarte, ni salir de la reserva Ahora largo o dejaré que te maten. No tienes el apoyo ni del consejo ni de la manada.

Esto si era una sorpresa para todos los vampiros, para Bella fue un justo castigo, algo sabía de Jacob incumpliendo sus obligaciones de Alpha, también siendo destituido del puesto.

-Si se acerca de nuevo al río, a la carretera que circunda la casa, a casa de Charlie o a casa de Bella, lo matamos in miramientos, es nuestro territorio, y no habrá tratado esta vez.- Amenazó Carlisle quien había abandonado su calma por proteger a su familia.

-No espero menos. Lamento las molestias ocasionas. Bella lamento mucho lo que Jacob te dijo e hizo. Adiós.

Ahora era el turno de Bella de explicar porque su actitud y la razón de la disculpa de Sam.

**BELLA POV**

Después del enfrentamiento con Jacob, me volví hacia mi familia y les expliqué todo.

Edward se había quedado quieto como una estatua, no movía ni siquiera los ojos, eme estaba preocupando lo que pensaba.

Esme sollozaba por mi historia, el borracho, los golpes, los Vulturi, Nessie. Me ahorré la parte de Tanya, eso era algo que hablaría primero con Rosalie.

Alice no estaba mejor que Esme, cubría su boca con sus dos manos y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

Emmett estaba igual que Edward.

Jasper articuló un " Lo siento" con los labios y yo solo asentí.

Carlisle me miraba pero no sabía que decir.

Comencé a sentirme mal, pero no de enfermedad- después de todoe s imposible- sino emocionalmente, quería llorar y estar sola..

Salí por la puerta del Jardín y me dirigí al bosque, hace uno días había descubierto un lugar donde los árboles formaban un círculo y lo hacían parecer una fortaleza vegetal.

Me senté y lloré.

Dicen que el llanto sin lágrimas duele más, pues lo estaba comprobando y en verdad era doloroso.

**EDWARD POV.**

No podía ser que el ángel que Bella es hubiera sido maltratada de esa manera. Cuando salió de la casa me dispuse a ir tras ella pero el brazo de mi hermana me detuvo.

"Quiere estar sola" pensó.

-No Alice, iré. Lleven a Nessie a cazar o donde Charlie, cuando volvamos te llamo.

Seguí el olor de Bella hasta el bosque y cuando la encontré, se me partió el alma al verla llorando de esa forma, con sus piernas abrazadas y su cabeza gacha.

Corrí y la levanté de modo que ahora yo estaba sentado en el suelo y ella estaba sentada en mis piernas con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-Te amo Bella no soporto verte llorar. Por favor preciosa mírame- rogué.

Ella levantó su cabeza y me miró.

-Estoy aquí para ti. Hoy y siempre. No llores.

-¿No…estás…enojado?-preguntó. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-No veo porque he de estarlo. Además nunca podría enojarme contigo aunque lo intentara.

-¿Y porqué no dijiste nada?- preguntó.

-Bella. No es bonito escuchar que te hayan hecho daño. Eres un ángel y no lo digo por que te ame, sino porque es verdad y es horroroso que un ángel sea atacado.

Sin poder evitarlo, la besé. Es mi Bella. Y aunque no haya sido el mejor momento a ella tampoco le importó pues me devolvió el beso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa hice una seña a todos para salir y dejar que Nessie y Bella hablaran solas.

**BELLA POV.**

Al volver a casa Nessie estaba viendo televisión, pero en cuanto me vio, salió corriendo hacia mi dirección, yo la cargué y nos dirigí de nuevo al sofá.

Ella lloraba en mi regazo y se abrazaba con fuerza a mi cuello, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dejé que llorara hasta que se calmara y cuando lo hice pregunté.

-¿Me dirás por qué lloras?

-Cuando yo nací mi mami no me quería y me dejó con mi papi pero él tampoco me quería y me abandonó en la calle sola. Después llegaste tú y me quisiste sin conocerme y pensé que hoy te perdería y me asusté mucho. No quiero que me dejes ni que te vayas mami, yo te quiero mucho.

Estaba anonadada, era la primera vez que Nessie me contaba su historia, y el saber que había sufrido de esa manera me hizo enfadar, era una niña demasiado dulce y buena como para sufrir así. Y que ella me quiera de esa manera me llegó al corazón.

-Jamás, Vanessa Swan. Jamás me vas a perder y nunca te dejaré ni me iré ningún sitio sin ti, es una promesa. Te quiero mucho princesita. Dame un abrazo- Nos abrazamos durante mucho rato y creo que por lo acompasada de su respiración se había quedado dormida. La acosté en el cuarto de Edward y me dirigí a la sala.

Días después Alice no borraba su sonrisa divertida ni cautelosa de su cara y Edward estaba igual, algo planeaban esos dos.

Cuando un vampiro apareció en la casa me alarmé pero al ver a Edward y Alice sonriendo de esa manera me relajé, además Nessie estaba con Charlie y los demás estaban de caza, eso significaba que no era ningún peligro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

-Me llamo Ian y estoy buscando a Isabella.

-Soy yo. ¿Para que me buscas?.

-Soy nómada y ha llegado a mis oídos que Aro ha sido burlado con sus dos diamantes en bruto, Alec y Jane y que además le han dado lecciones de buenos modales.

Vaya que las noticias vuelan.

-Lo tenía merecido. Me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, a cada persona que entraba le decía que yo lo había convocado, cuando fue al revés. Además se hace la víctima para poner todo a su favor.

-Pues, no los he conocido personalmente y espero nunca hacerlo, pero chica tienes valor.

Estuvimos conversando con Ian unas horas hasta que decidió irse. Después de su visita todo volvió a la "normalidad". Todos volvieron de caza y Nessie volvió de casa de Charlie.

Mi celular sonó, y al ver quien era sonreí y contesté.

-Te llamo en 2 minutos. Oídos indiscretos.- Sin darle chance a responder tranqué la llamada.

-Bella me ofendes. No soy indiscreto.- dijo Emmett con una mano sobre su corazón, un puchero que lo hacía ver graciosísimo y una expresión de falsa ofensa.

-Bueno Emmett yo no dije nombres pero si te sientes aludido no tengo problemas- dije sonriendo.

Nessie rió abiertamente burlándose de Emmett lo que hizo que todos riéramos y sonriéramos.

-Auch Bella! Gracias.- Se burló Jasper.

**NARRADOR POV.**

En el castillo de Volterra se hablaba de una deserción, Aro estaba impresionado ante la petición de uno de los miembros de su guardia.

Era astuto hacerlo frente a tanta gente, dejaba a Aro en la obligación de aceptar, pues de él se decía que era bueno y comprensivo, todas mentiras pero él tenía su reputación que proteger.

-Puede sentirte libre de irte y volver cuando lo desees Félix. Hasta pronto espero.- concedió Aro.

-Hasta pronto Aro- Para Félix se sentía bien ya no tener que decirle "amo" cada vez que hablaba con él, le parecía ridículo y menospreciante, lo hacía sentirse un esclavo, y él no había nacido para ser mandado por nadie.

Mientras Félix vagaba por Italia en su última noche allí en Alaska el clan de Denali sentía curiosidad por los continuos suspiros de Tanya y su estado pensativo.

La rubia pensaba cuanto tiempo pasaría para volver a ver a Félix aquél que le había llamado tanto la atención en aquél castillo de locos.

Suspiraba cada vez que pensaba en él, ni Kate ni Irina sabían como sacarle información pues el cuerpo de su hermana estaba presente pero su mente estaba en otro sitio.

Varios días pasaron desde la deserción de Félix y el ahora se dirigía a Alaska, algo bueno que había salido de ser un Vulturi era contar con la ventaja de saber el paradero de ciertos clanes o vampiros.

Tanya estaba recostada en la nieve con los ojos cerrados pensando en el día en el que se encontrara con Félix.

Félix tocó el timbre de la casa de Los Denali y la impresión de Eleazar al ver a un ex – compañero fue infinita.

Eleazar lo hizo pasar y la reacción de toda su familia fue la misma.

-No tengo malas intenciones al venir aquí, Eleazar, he renunciado a la guardia por que me he enamorado.- Confesó el grandote con emoción en la voz. Carmen que conocía el sentimiento sonrió y tomó la palabra.

-Eso es una estupenda noticia Félix pero ¿no deberías buscar a la persona de quién hablas?- Dijo Carmen maternalmente y confundida.

Kate e Irina intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, ya habían entendido toda la situación, Tanya también estaba enamorada y según lo único que les había contado era que había pasado por Italia. Ambas vampiras sonrieron y se giraron hacia Félix, quién notó sus sonrisas.

-Y dinos Félix ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo "malévolamente Kate".

-Pues he venido a buscar a…

-Tanya. Lo sabemos. Ella está en el sendero que hay a unos cinco kilómetros.

-Gracias.-sonrió el vampiro en agradecimiento, y con el permiso de los cuatro se fué a buscar a la rubia que ahora parecía querer hundirse en la nieve, seguía soltando suspiros, unos de frustración, otros soñadores y otros tristes.

- Si sigues así volarás la nieve de todo Alaska- dijo Félix con humor.

Tanya quien a pesar de haber escuchado su voz solo dos veces, la reconoció al instante, y aún hundida en la nieve sonrió abiertamente.

El vampiro se acercó, se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y así en silencio le prometió el mundo entero. Tanya sonrió de verdad, y comprendió lo que era estar enamorada de verdad.

Cuando volvió a su casa con Félix a su lado y sus manos entrelazadas la familia no hizo más que alegrarse mucho por ellos y felicitarlos infinitamente.

-Llamaré a Bella- le dijo a Félix quien asintió.

-Te llamo en 2 minutos. Oídos indiscretos- soltó Bella sin darle la oportunidad de saludar ni de hablar y trancó la llamada.

**BELLA POV**

Salí de la casa, y me alejé lo suficiente como para que nadie me escuchara, y llamé a Tanya.

-Ahora si puedo hablar. Tengo meses que no se de ti. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Pues cupido se compadeció de mi. Y Félix vino para quedarse- grité por la emoción y reí alegremente.

-Eso es genial. Oye Félix mas te vale que me la cuides porque sino te las verás conmigo- dije medio en serio medio en broma.

-Por su puesto que lo haré- contestó.

-¿Cómo está Nessie Bella?- preguntó Tanya.

-Está bastante bien, se ha acoplado bastante bien a los Cullen- le conté y ahora fue su turno de gritar y reír.

- Eso quiere decir que han solucionado todo. Me alegro mucho. Estaremos allí en unas dos semanas, seguro Alice está por avisarles. ¿Has dicho algo de cómo nos llevamos?

-no he dicho nada quiero que sea sorpresa. Nessie se pondrá felíz cuando te vea, no le diré tendrás que sorprenderla.

Al rato colgué la llamada y fui a la casa.

**ALICE POV.**

Esto será genial. Bella es un genio.

**BELLA POV.**

Al llegar me encontré con una Alice privada de la risa, supe exactamente de que reía, era de esperarse, la cubrí con mi escudo, de modo que Edward no descubriera lo que pensaba.

-Te tengo cubierta- dije entre risas.

Nessie nos miraba divertida pero no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a seguir jugando con su Barbie.

-EDWARD TU NOVIA Y MI ESPOSA ESTÁN LOCAS!- Gritó Jasper para enfado de Nessie quien salió a defendernos.

-No están locas.- lo regañó. Jasper le sonrió a Nessie y ella le sacó la lengua lo que hizo que Edward se burlara de su hermano y Alice y yo los miráramos enternecidas.

-Nessie te tengo una sorpresa. Pero tendrás que esperar unos días para verla- le conté.

-¿Qué sorpresa mami?- preguntó emocionada.

-Tendrás que esperar, pequeña- le di un beso en su mejilla y la acompañe a comer.

* * *

><p>Aqui tienen ese nuevo capi! espero que les haya gustado...<p>

No se cuantos capitulos le quedan a la historia, pues la que originalmente tenía pensada era muy distinta...

Pronto haré un one-shot de Jane que se llamara Beautiful scars.

Dejen reviews...

* * *

><p>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<p>

Esto es malo muy malo, alguien podría resultar herido.

ganaré la apuesta y me ganaré un esclavo durante un mes.

* * *

><p>¿qué hará Edward cuando sepa que tanya viene? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Emmett y Jasper?<p>

¿Podrá Rosalie dejar de lado su intolerancia hacia Tanya para tomarse el tiempo de conocer quien es Tanya realmente?

descubranlo en el próximo capitulo...

BESOS MIS CHICAS BELLAS... Dejen sus comentarios en un review me ayudará saber que piensan!

ABRAZOS

PATY4HALE.


	11. Chapter 11 Tanya

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi mas si a Stephenie Meyer. LA historia que leen si es completamente mia.

espero que les guste este capi.

Gracias por sus reviews

Besos.

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 11- TANYA.<em>

**BELLA POV.**

Cada vez que Alice y yo estábamos en la misma habitación comenzábamos a lanzarnos miradas cómplices y soltar risitas por lo bajo. A Jasper no se le paso por la cabeza volver a llamarnos locas, y si se le paso no lo mencionó pues Nessie lo regañaría de nuevo por meterse con su mami y su tía.

Era agotador tener a Alice cubierta todo el tiempo pero bien valía la pena, todavía no les decíamos a los demás la visita de Tanya y Edward comenzaba a ponerse nervioso en serio.

Una última mirada a Alice y una última risa y Alice soltaría la bomba, pero no lo podía soltar delante de Nessie después de todo, era una sorpresa para ella.

-Llevaré a Nessie de caza. ¿Alguien viene?-pregunté inocentemente.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, era lógico todos querían saber que planeaba Alice. Subí a la habitación que habíamos acomodado para Nessie y la encontré jugando con sus muñecas.

-Nessie, vamos de caza, lo necesitamos las dos.- informé.

Acto seguido ella se levantó, cambió su pijama por unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros, con sus inseparables zapatos azules. Alice había comprado esa ropa por petición de Jasper, la hacía ver como una vaquera, realmente adorable.

-Lista- anunció parándose delante de mi con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Salimos de la habitación de Nessie hacia la sala donde todos estaban dispersos pensando en Edward sabe que.

-Bueno chicos Nessie y yo nos vamos de caza. Volvemos en unas horas- avisé a todos y a nadie.

-Con cuidado chicas- pidió Carlisle. Sonreí en su dirección y asentí.

Edward miró en mi dirección con los ojos entrecerrados, y una expresión seria. ¿Qué le sucede ahora?. Sonreí abiertamente en su dirección pero al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado en algo ya que ni se inmutó. Un poco decepcionada tomé la mano de Nessie y sin decir nada más salimos al garaje, las veces que salía con Nessie de caza o a algún sitio cercano, como casa de Charlie íbamos en el volvo de Edward, pero al ver su expresión cuando dije que íbamos de caza preferí tomar mi auto.

No fuimos muy lejos, conduje una hora y luego media hora más a pie, pues Nessie no tenía ganas de correr hoy.

-Mami ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nessie tomando mi rostro en sus dos manitos. Ahora parecía una niña de siete años aún teniendo dos años y medio.

Si. Un año es lo que llevamos aquí, el tiempo vuela.

-Claro que si pequeña- dije para no preocuparla- solo pienso en como darte la sorpresa en unos días- sonreí alejando el tema de mi.

-¿No puedes decirme cual es la sorpresa y ya?- preguntó un poco fastidiada, reí divertida y negué con la cabeza.

-Si te lo digo ya no será una sorpresa y cuando la veas agradecerás que no te haya dicho nada.- Sabía que a Nessie no le gustaba el suspenso y mientras menos información le dieras más ansiosa se ponía, se parece demasiado a Alice en ese aspecto. Esta niña es todo un misterio

Pronto localizamos una manada de ciervos que se encontraban cerca de un río, los seguimos con sigilo y nos alimentamos.

Luego nos quedamos en una colina acostadas con la espalada en el suelo contemplando las estrellas.

**EDWARD POV.**

No sabía que le causaba tanta gracia a Bella y a Alice y sinceramente comenzaban a ponerme nervioso desde que Bella cubrió a Alice con su escudo.

Cuando avisó que iba a cazar con Nessie, fije mis ojos en ella para ver que hacía, cuando me sonrió no supe la razón, no pude devolverle la sonrisa estaba demasiado alerta a cualquier cosa que Alice nos dijera. Bella sabía lo que Alice sabía y por eso decidió irse junto a Nessie de caza.

"La has cagado Edward. No sabes como se puso con tu mirada. Tendrás que hacer milagros para enmendar la decepción que sintió". Los pensamientos de Jasper dolieron y mucho, no era mi intención herirla, Diablos! Todo lo hago mal con ella y ella es la que siempre paga los platos rotos.

-Alice cariño. Termina de hablar. Nos pones nerviosos- intervino Esme.

-Pero que impaciencia- soltó con misterio.- Bien. Bien ya les digo. El clan de Tanya viene en tres días- ¿QUÉ QUÉ?.

¿Y que tiene de chistoso que una acosadora venga a tu casa cuando estás de lo más feliz con el amor de tu vida?. Supongo que viéndolo desde fuera, podría parecer chistoso.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia mientras Rosalie parecía indiferente ante la noticia.

Alice sonrió y se encogió de hombros viendo a su esposo y a Emmett, Rose hizo lo mismo y ambas se fueron a hacer compras cibernéticas. Nada raro en ellas dos.

Mientras el circo quedaba abajo yo me fui a mi cuarto a esperar que Bella llegara con Nessie para poder hablar con ella.

Unas horas más tarde, cerca de medianoche escuché como el motor de un auto entraba en la carretera que circunda la casa. El motor no era el motor de mi volvo, era el motor del auto de Bella. Genial la he cagado a lo grande.

Cinco minutos después el auto entró en el garaje y escuché como Bella tomaba a Nessie en sus brazos y la subía a su habitación, que está frente a la de Rose y la más lejos de la mía. Como Bella no daba señales de regresar decidí buscarla.

Estaba recostada al lado de Nessie con la mirada fija en el techo, sabía perfectamente que me había escuchado pero no prestó atención a mi presencia.

-Bella- llamé lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara pero lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a Nessie.

Bella posó sus ojos dorados en mi rostro y se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunté enojado conmigo mismo por herir a la persona más importante de mi vida.

Ella soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Gracias.-Extendí una mano hacia ella, añoraba su contacto, ella tomó mi mano y sonrió precavida. –Espera- la detuve cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa.

-Te amo- articulé con los labios y la abracé. No me importaba si ella no correspondía mi abrazo, la quería entre mis brazos y punto.

-Yo también. ¿Qué te sucedió en la tarde?- preguntó cuando ya estábamos recostados en nuestra cama.

- Primero que nada, siento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos en la tarde. Eres lo más importante de mi vida y te amo muchísimo, lo siento mucho, me puse nervioso por lo que Alice tenía que decir y como no escuchaba su mente y tu lo sabías, eso me ponía más nervioso. Ahora me dirás tú ¿Qué es tan gracioso en la visita de Tanya?

-Tranquilo Edward, entiendo un poco que estés nervioso- soltó una risita.- Sinceramente no se muy bien pero es muy gracioso.

-Eres una persona rara Bella- le dije antes de besar su cabeza.

-Eso me han dicho- respondió con una sonrisa hermosa.

**EMMETT POV**

Jasper y yo fuimos solos de caza ya que las chicas estaban de compras, Edward ya había ido y Esme y Carlisle viviendo la vida loca por ahí.

Cuando Jazzy terminó de cazar lo llamé.

-Hey Jazzy- dije imitando la voz de Alice. Él rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.- Te tengo una apuesta.

-Genial-

-De acuerdo. Pensé que dirías que no es correcto y te pondrías en plan moralista…- dije sorprendido, la mayoría de las veces, por no decir casi siempre Jasper evitaba apostar conmigo, decía que mis apuestas siempre traían resultados desastrosos.

-Dame más crédito Emmett. Necesito diversión, lo último interesante que sucedió fue el regreso de Bella como vampiro junto con Nessie.

-Cierto la niña de dos años que te tiene dominado.- Él rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Como digas Emmett. Solo no le digas a Rosalie que tu eres el que lleva los pantalones porque te deja a dieta un siglo- Se burló el descarado empático.-¿Me dirás que quieres apostar?.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Tanya tarde en molestar a Bella? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Tanya en molestar a Edward?¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Bella en reaccionar y Edward también?.- solté las preguntas sin tregua alguna.- Yo apuesto a que Tanya molesta a Eddie apenas llegue, a Bella un día después, Bella reaccionará cinco días después, es demasiado paciente y Edward cuando Bella reaccione.

-Te apoyo en que Tanya comience a molestar desde el principio a Edward, pero molestará a Bella al mismo tiempo, Bella reaccionará al tercer día y Edward un día después.

-Hecho. El perdedor es el esclavo del ganador un mes.

-Genial Emm, tareas, deberes ya encontraré algo para que hagas.

-No te confíes hermanito.- cerramos el pacto con un apestoso ciervo cada uno.

**BELLA POV.**

Me daba mucha gracia lo nervioso que Edward estaba por la visita de Tanya. Si tan solo supiera que ahora somos las mejores amigas.

**EDWARD POV.**

Esto es malo muy malo.

Tanya coqueteándome.

Bella enojada y Tanya herida o peor Tanya enojada y Bella herida.

Decidido no me separaré de Bella en el tiempo que Tanya esté aquí.

"Edward deliras. Relájate" pensó Alice .

Claro como no era ella la que tenía un acosador apunto de llegar a su casa.

-Edward amor cálmate. No entiendo por que estás tan nervioso. Ya verá que Tanya y yo seremos grandes amigas- dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Alice intentó disimular su risa pero no engañó a nadie.

-Bella no me puedo calmar. Tanya puede ser una piedra en el zapato cuando se lo propone- Y Vaya que yo sabía lo cierto que eso era- y ahora súmale el hecho de que tu y yo estemos juntos.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomó mi mano. Estábamos en la puerta de la casa esperando a que llegaran.

Mis nervios fueron en aumento cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Carmen y Eleazar, seguidos de Kate e Irina y por último Tanya y un hombre.

"Vulturi… pero ¿Cómo?" pensó Carlisle y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Tanya y Bella corrían una hacia la otra.

"Que nadie muera por favor" rogaba.

Lo siguiente me tomó por sorpresa y a todos también.

Ambas se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello y se reían juntas. Alice sol´to la risa contenida y río abiertamente. Esta enana siempre se sale con la suya.

Las hermanas Denali estaban tan sorprendidas como todos menos Alice y el hombre que sonreía al lado de Tanya al que para mi sorpresa y la de todos, incluida Alice, Bella también abrazó.

-Te dije que no tenías nada que preocuparte- Dijo Bella cuando llegó a mi lado. Tanya no dejó de sorprenderme, tomó la mano del hombre a su lado y habló.

-Hola a todos. Él es Félix mi pareja- dijo sonriente. Escuché las maldiciones de Emmett y Jasper mentalmente y la risa de Bella.

-¿Y donde está mi sobrina?- preguntó Tanya a Bella.

De pronto un torbellino de cabello marrón salió corriendo de la casa, sin duda el oído de esta niña se había desarrollado el último año.

-MAMI TANYA!- gritó Nessie lanzándose a los brazos de Tanya, eso también me sorprendió.

-Hola pequeña. Estás enorme. Ya aparentas siete- dijo con una sonrisa para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de Nessie.

Una vez dentro de la casa Alice habló.

-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Jazz, Emmett ¿Qué apostaron?.

-Con el perdón de Tanya, yo aposté a que Bella perdería los estribos al quinto día por Tanya- las aludidas rieron.

-¿Jazz?- presionó Alice.

-Yo aposte a que Bella perdería la paciencia al tercer día- Bella rió y agregó.

-Gracias por la Fe- Jasper se encogió de hombros un poco incómodo. -¿Qué hacía el perdedor?.

-Era esclavo del ganador por un mes.- Finalizó Jasper.

-Bien como perdieron. Tengo un castigo para ustedes. –En momentos como estos amo la mente maquiavélica de Alice.

* * *

><p>¿Qué castigo le tienen las chicas a Emmett y a Jasper?.<p>

¿Podrá Edward relajarse durante la estadía de su anitgua acosadora?

¿Qué pasará entre Rosalie y Tanya? ¿Arreglarán sus diferencias?.

Dejen Reviews con su comentario plis!

BESOS MIS CHICAS BELLAS...

TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE PODER PUBLICAR HASTA EL JUEVES 27/10...OSEA NO CREO PODER PUBLICAR EN TRES DÍAS PORQUE TENGO EXAMEN DE MATEMATICA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR!

BESOS Y ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI...


	12. Chapter 12 orgullo y prejuicio

La historia que leen me pertenece a mi a mi cabecita :) mas los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y les guste el capi!.

Gracias por sus reviews y alertas me animan a seguir adelante!.

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPÍTULO 12- orgullo y prejuicio.<em>

**BELLA POV**

Me causó mucha gracia el hecho de que Jasper y Emmett hayan apostado, lo veía venir, son extremadamente predecibles.

Alice tenía el castigo perfecto-según ella- para los chicos.

-¿Cuál es nuestro castigo Alice?-dijo Jasper.

-No servirá de nada que me envíes olas de amor, estás castigado y no se discute.-Emmett rió a carcajada limpia – Tu no te quedas atrás Emmett.- el aludido dejó de rerír-Bien su castigo será complacernos en todo lo que queramos. Emmett y Jasper tendrán que cumplir nuestros caprichos. Y por nuestros hablo por todas las mujeres que nos encontramos ahora, desde Carmen hasta Nessie.-Emmett y Jasper se resignaron a asentir y yo moría de ganas de reír.

-Ahora dicho el castigo pueden venir con nosotras de compras.-Los ojos de los dos se abrieron de par en par y no me hacía falta el don de Edward para saber que pensaban. Compras + Alice = horas en un centro comercial con humanos alborotados y una duende hiperactiva que literalmente no se va a cansar nunca.

-Alice. Llevamos tres horas en este lugar ¿no puedes terminar tus compras mañana u otro día?- Presionó Emmett cansado y sinceramente yo también comenzaba a hastiarme de pasar de tienda en tienda.

Si Alice era así de terrible en un centro comercial que solo tiene tres pisos no quiero ni imaginarme como sería en un centro comercial en Europa. Ese pensamiento me dio verdadero miedo y lo deseché al instante ante de darle ideas a la enana compulsiva que tengo como hermana-cuñada.

-¿Bella?- Jasper llamó mi atención señalando su pecho en un gesto que me hacía entender que quería saber el origen de mi temor.

-Me da terror imaginarme a Alice en un centro comercial en Europa, este centro comercial se queda corto en comparación- El rió y tan bajito que solo yo lo escuchaba me respondió:

-Créeme ya los ha visitado. Y por más que ame a esa mujer, es una experiencia que no quiero repetir. Visitó cada tienda de cada centro comercial de Francia, literalmente. El viaje fue horrible en ese sentido y en otros… ya sabes- sonrió mirando a Alice, son una pareja muy bonita… Pero antes de distraerme con los tortolitos decidí preguntar.

-¿Cuánto duran sus expediciones de compras ahora que todos estamos en la misma condición? Generalmente cuando era humana no duraban mas de tres horas- Pregunté no muy segura de querer la respuesta. Nuevamente rió.

-Creo que apenas comienza y esta vez será mala como nos quejemos de nuevo y por estar castigados se tardará más.- Reí por lo malévola que puede llegar a ser Alice.

De pronto una mano que conocía muy bien se adueñó de la mía dándole un cariñoso apretón.

-¿De qué tanto ríen ustedes dos?- preguntó mi Edward curioso.

-Le explico a Bella, lo mezquina que está siendo Alice en este momento y el viaje a Francia donde visitó todos los centros comerciales- Edward se estremeció ante el recuerdo y solté unas risitas. Emmett se volteó para ver de que reíamos tanto, le explicamos la situación e igual que Edward, Emmett se estremeció. ¿Realmente había sido tan malo?. Cada uno que se acercaba preguntando la causa de nuestras risas le comentábamos lo mismo y todos tenían la misma reacción.

-Alice es en serio ya me cansé. Yo me voy- Dije enfadada llevábamos seis horas ¡Seis horas! En este bendito lugar y ella todavía no tenía intenciones de irse. Menos mal que Nessie no vino con nosotros sino que se quedó a dormir en casa de Charlie.

Cumplí mi amenaza y me fui del centro comercial, pero no fui a casa de los Cullen sino a mi casa en Port Ángeles.

Cuando llegué fue un alivio, no por no poder cansarme físicamente no quería decir que mentalmente no podía agotarme.

Dos horas después unos suaves toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Rose y Tanya. Me extrañó verlas a las dos juntas. Rosalie no toleraba a Tanya y sinceramente no tenía idea porque, Tanya intentaba congraciarse pero digamos que no lo hacía muy bien.

-Me alegro que hayan venido las dos. No me importa si tienen planes, los cancelan. Tenemos que hablar seriamente las tres.

Rosalie frunció el ceño disgustada pero no dijo nada, Tanya simplemente asintió.

-Rosalie no me importa que estés enfadada cancela. No saldrás de aquí hasta que no hablemos las tres.-bufó y tomó su celular para cancelar sus planes. Lo mismo hizo Tanya.

**NARRADOR POV.**

En aquella casa en los suburbios se encontraban tres vampiras, muy diferentes entre sí, pero con un pasado en común.

La rubia tomó su celular para llamar a su esposo y cancelar sus planes, pues cuando Bella se lo propone da mas miedo que Alice en un centro comercial.

-Hola Rosie ¿Todo bien?- preguntó el grandote.

-Si Em. Estoy con Bella y Tanya. Tenemos cosas que hablar y Bella prácticamente me obligó a cancelar mis planes.- contestó Rosalie entre enfadada y otro sentimiento que no supo interpretar.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó como Emmett bufaba y se lamentaba pero en su mente entendía las razones de Bella por haberla juntado con Tanya.

-Esta bien cariño nos vemos cuando terminen. Te amo – respondió.

-Yo también oso. Adios- La rubia colgó la llamada y le dirigió una mirada molesta a la castaña. -¿Contenta?- le preguntó.

Bella le dirigió una mirada satisfecha y contestó- Mucho- Rosalie rodó los ojos y esperó a que la rubia rojiza terminara su llamada.

Bella por su parte esperaba a que Tanya terminara de hablar por teléfono, para ella avisarle a su novio los planes que tenía.

Cuando Tanya terminó, soltó un suspiro de resignación, pues ya sabía que con Bella en plan "mandona" era imposible llegar a un acuerdo.

-Perfecto. Ahora mi turno. No se muevan- demandó.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Edward.

-Bella amor ¿Estás bien?.-Ella sonrió divertida. Edward nunca abandonaría su sobreprotección.

-Perfectamente. Estoy en mi casa de Port Ángeles y poco me falta para amarrar a Rosalie y Tanya, estaremos aquí unas buenas horas. Te llamo cuando hayamos terminado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Se puede saber porque tan repentinamente quieres amarrarlas?- preguntó divertido y por más que ella quisiera seguir hablando, dos vampiras estaban esperando y no se caracterizan especialmente por ser las más pacientes.

-Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva. Ahora tengo que regresar con ellas antes de que en realidad las tenga que amarrar. Te amo- La castaña no le dio tiempo al peli cobrizo de responder su despedida y trancó la llamada.

-Bien, Rosalie, Tanya. Están aquí por propia voluntad, yo solo las mantengo "retenidas". Cada una hablará de su historia, lo que recuerde de su vida humana y su transición a este mundo. Se que puede ser doloroso pero es necesario para esto. Llamémoslo " terapia de entendimiento". Yo conozco su historia, Rose me la contaste cuando era humana, Tanya me la contaste cuando nos encontramos en Italia. Pero ni tú- dijo señalando a Rosalie- sabes la historia de Tanya, ni ella sabe tu historia. Ahora yo comenzaré. – La castaña relató su historia y por mucho que Tanya y Rosalie supieran que le había sucedido, no dejaba de ser increíble.

-Sigo yo- Dijo Rosalie. Para Bella fue una buena señal.-Soy Rosalie Lilian Hale, transformada a los 18 años por Carlisle. De humana se podía decir que tenía lo que quería, belleza, un cuerpo de infarto, miradas en mi, dinero, mis padres cumplían mis caprichos, era hija única aunque a veces ansiaba tener una hermana o un hermano con quien conversar. No era exactamente feliz, no tenía el amor que tanto deseaba.

"Los bienes materiales ya no me llenaban como antes. Conocí a Royce King, heredero, rico, apuesto, un hermano mayor, tenía su mira puesta en mí. Se decía que hasta quería cortejarme, yo solo me dejé llevar por el momento."

"Un día la familia de Royce me invitó a cenar a su casa, yo accedí. A Royce le había tomado cariño, pero el cariño era el mismo que siento ahora por Jasper o Alice o cualquiera de la familia menos Emmett, lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, y poco a poco me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de mi ni yo de él. Pero esa noche todo lo que pudo salir mal, salió mal. De alguna manera el hermano mayor de Royce se las ingenió para engatusarme e intentar forzarme, de alguna manera me zafé de él en su casa. –Las espectadoras se sorprendieron- Si. En su propia casa y a sus ojos Royce y yo estábamos enamorados. Se imaginaran la clase de alimaña que era. Pero cuando me deshice de su agarre él se las ingenió para abofetearme. Dolió pero solo dejó un rojo en mi mejilla. Cuando salí a la calle que el frío me dio de lleno, recordé que mi abrigo lo había dejado en esa casa, pero no pensaba volver. Paso a paso el frío me iba debilitando hasta que mi cuerpo no lo aguantó más y caí desmallada en el suelo. Según lo que me explicó Carlisle, estaba sangrando, pero no recuerdo ninguna herida que sangrara. Debí golpearme la cabeza cuando caí al suelo. Lo próximo que recuerdo es haber despertado en casa de Carlisle y ser lo que ahora soy. Como era de esperarse, fingí mi muerte. "Chica de 18 años muere congelada" eran los titulares de los periódicos. Carlisle fue quien dio la "mala noticia" a la familia de Royce y a mis padres. Al principio me lamenté la perdida del único amigo que había tenido en mi vida, pero dos años después conseguí a Emmett y henos aquí."

Tanya y Bella estaban sorprendidas. Bella lo estaba pues esta historia era "rica" en detalles que Rosalie se había ahorrado al contarle su historia a Bella cuando ella aún era humana.

-Bien supongo que ahora me toca a mi- Rosalie quien desde la llegada de Tanya sólo le había dirigido la mirada una vez ahora le mostró una sonrisa de apoyo. Tanya la correspondió y comenzó su relato, cuando lo hubo terminado Rosalie ahora se sentía culpable pues siempre había juzgado a Tanya como una persona frívola, sin sentimientos, superficial y fastidiosa en todos los sentidos. Pero luego de tomarse el tiempo para ver detrás de esa cabellera rubia rojiza y esos ojos dorados, cayó en cuenta de que solo había sido una víctima más de las circunstancias.

-Bien. ¿Algo que decir?- mutismo- ¿alguna?- mutismo de nuevo- ¿Nada?- Ninguna de las dos vampiras se atrevía a decir nada.-Bien ante el repentino mutismo de ustedes yo diré algo. Rose, Tanya no es como tu piensas. Tanya, Rosalie no es como te la imaginas. Por ser rubia no es tonta ni superficial, es explosiva y cuida lo que quiere.- La castaña sonrió en dirección a Rosalie quien le devolvió la sonrisa.- Rose, Tanya no es frívola ni una reina del hielo. Es impulsiva pero también cuida lo que quiere. Yo no soy inmadura ni reprimida. Soy testaruda y defiendo lo que es mío. Todos tenemos un pasado, una historia, una razón. No podemos darnos el lujo de juzgar sin saber lo que hay detrás de una persona. ¿A que no se llevaron un balde de agua fría al escuchar sus respectivas historias?- ambas asintieron no confiando en su voz.- Perfecto. Ahora hablen, odio el mutismo.

-Lo siento- dijeron Rosalie y Tanya al mismo tiempo- Tu primero- volvieron a decir juntas y rieron.

-Bien mis chicas. Al ver que tienen tanta sincronización y eso hará un poco difícil el comprender lo que dicen. Tanya comienza tú.

-Rosalie…

-Rose- corrigió ella con una sonrisa cálida.

-Bien. Rose. Siento mucho haberte juzgado sin conocerte realmente. Supuse que tu actitud era por solo ganar miradas.- confesó avergonzada.

-Yo también tengo que disculparme. No solo por haberte juzgado mal sino por no hacer el intento de conocerte.

Cuando las disculpas terminaron y dieron paso a una conversación más amena las tres se abrazaron con verdadero cariño y partieron rumbo a la mansión de los Cullen.

-Ya pueden reorganizar sus planes. Son libres- dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras marcaba el número de Edward.

**BELLA POV.**

Me alegraba mucho que todos los prejuicios fueran eliminados al igual que el orgullo.

Liberé a mi hermana y mi prima mientras marcaba el número de mi novio.

-Hola hermosa- sonreí, nunca me cansaría de escuchar ese sobrenombre.

-Hola. Ya estamos en camino para la casa. Nos vemos en unos minutos- al otro lado de la línea escuché como Alice decía "por fin"

-Esa reunión estuvo bastante intensa ¿Cierto?- No entendí.

-¿Intensa?

-Bella. Llevan todo un día hablando.

-No lo sabíamos. Supongo que si estuvo intensa pero ya no me quedan ganas de amarrarlas a las dos.- en ese momento tranqué la llamada pues ya había llegado a la casa.

"Home sweet home" pensé divertida.(1)

No supe más de mi pues los labios de Edward aprisionaron los míos en un beso suave pero largo.

-Vaya que recibimiento. Yo también te extrañé- susurré divertida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-La gente es terriblemente inoportuna- dije llevándome el celular a la oreja para responder.

-Gracias por decirme inoportuno- Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Hola Gabe ¿Todo bien?- Edward me miró esperando la respuesta de mi hermano de aventuras.

-Perfecto. En unas dos semanas estaré en Estados Unidos y pensé en hacerte una visita ¿estás de acuerdo?- Miré a Edward en busca de apoyo y este sonrió y asintió.

-Perfecto. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte. Por cierto Salúdame a Damaris. Adiós.

-Te amo- me dijo mi Edward antes de volver a posicionar sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

><p>(1) "HOME SWEET HOME" EN ESPAÑOL SIGNIFICA: "HOGAR DULCE HOGAR" ES UNA FRASE CONOCIDA, O AL MENOS PARA MI LO ES :)...<p>

El capi que viene se pone interesante sabremos más de Nessie de lo que nos cuenta ella...

Gracias por los reviews y las alertas que me han dejado. Como dije en el capitulo anterior no podía publicar hasta hoy pues tenía un examen de matemática que aprobar (y los números y yo no nos llevamos esencialmente bien).

Espero que su espera valga la pena y les guste el capi!

BESOS MIS CHICAS BELLAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI!..

DEJEN REVIEWS !:)


	13. Chapter 13 los dones de Nessie

La historia que leen es mia y de mi cabecita pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por sus reviews y alertas.

espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO.<p>

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 13- Los dones de Nessie.<em>

**BELLA POV.**

Después de unas horas en casa, decidí que era hora de ir a buscar a Nessie en casa de Charlie y darle la noticia.

-Hola papá- saludé al llegar a su casa.

-Hola hija. ¿Cómo está todo?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Escuché como Nessie corría por la planta de arriba.

-Excelente papá. Vine a por Nessie.

-Oh! Claro! Pasa y la buscamos, debe estar en tu habitación- sonrió.

"O también corriendo por toda la casa" pensé

Subimos por las escaleras y pude escuchar como Nessie iba apresurada a mi habitación para seguramente hacerse el angelito que no rompe un plato.

Efectivamente cuando llegamos a mi habitación estaba sentada "jugando" con sus muñecas. Si fuera humana su respiración agitada la hubiera delatado, pero esta vez la delató mi fino oído.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Te portaste bien con el abuelo Charlie?- pregunté sonriendo divertida y enarcando una ceja.

-Sip- remarcó la "p" al final de la palabra.

-Es un ángel Bella.- Nessie rió bajito. Muy bajito para que Charlie la escuchara.

-Vamos Nessie. Quiero que me acompañes a comprar algo antes de ir a la casa- Le dirigí una mirada con la que le dejaba saber que no había lugar a réplicas.

-Claro mami- la niña recogió sus cosas y le dio un sonoro beso a Charlie en la mejilla.

-Adiós papá.- me despedí con un beso en su mejilla también. No dijo nada – como siempre- acerca de mi temperatura corporal. Supongo que de algún modo u otro se habrá acostumbrado.

Cuando nos montamos en el auto le dije a Nessie.

-Eres un mounstrito. Tienes cara de no romper un plato pero rompes la vajilla completa- le dije riendo.

-¿A dónde vamos mami?-Ignoró olímpicamente mi comentario.

-En realidad quería decirte que un muy querido amigo mío viene con su novia unos días. Y quiero que lo conozcas y que él te conozca.- sonreí.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó curiosa

-Se llama Gabriel. Él me ayudó mucho cuando me transformó- Nessie sabía parte de mi historia, por más que tuviera dos años y medio tenía una madures de una niña de diez años. Bastante incluso para una híbrida. Llegué a la conclusión de que su madures se debe a todo lo que ha tenido que afrontar desde que nació.

-De acuerdo ¿cuándo viene?- estaba haciendo muchas preguntas pero me tocaba responderlas.

-En dos semanas. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tus sonrisas eran contagiosas?- pregunté.

-Si…- dijo cautelosa.

-Bueno. Gabriel tiene un poder. Como Edward o Alice o Jazz o yo. Pero su poder es saber que poderes tienen los demás. Y aunque él nos visitará por que él quiso quiero averiguar si tus sonrisas contagiosas son un poder- le respondí lo más sencillo que pude para que entendiera.

-¿crees que tenga un poder?- preguntó emocionada.

-Bueno. He visto cuando sonríes y he podido ver el efecto que causas en las personas nena. Nadie puede resistirse a tus sonrisas. No se más tendremos que esperar a que venga Gabriel.

La niña solo sonrió emocionada y se mantuvo callada hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Como siempre que Nessie sonreía todos sonrieron automáticamente hasta Jasper y Emmett que discutían sobre quien sabe que.

Nessie se fue a su cuarto todavía en las nubes con todo lo que le dije.

-¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Edward divertido.

-Está en las nubes- le contesté igualmente divertida.

-Eso lo noto pero ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?-pregunté confundida.

-La tienes bloqueada- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-No me di cuenta- retiré el escudo de ella y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿qué?- preguntó Alice que estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

-Sus pensamientos son una maraña. Es muy divertido pero no entiendo nada. Literalmente está a kilómetros de aquí.- rió divertido y yo pensé en hacer un truquito con él.

Retiré mi escudo de mi mente y le permití a Edward ver lo feliz que estoy ahora.

Él soltó un jadeo de impresión y volteó a verme yo sonreía triunfante. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sabía si funcionaría. Había querido hacerlo desde hace meses ya que si podía bloquear y desbloquear a las personas ¿porque no podía hacerlo conmigo misma?.

-¿Hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?- dijo todavía sorprendido.

-Si- dije simplemente.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Alice y a este punto todos estaban pendientes de la conversación. Y yo había vuelto a poner mi escudo en mi mente a lo que Edward bufó decepcionado.

-Simplemente retiré el escudo de mi cabeza. No creí que funcionara, nunca lo he hecho.- respondí sencillamente.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde mi experimento y cada vez que quería decirle algo personal a Edward solo tenía que retirar mi escudo y ¡Voilá!

Faltaban unas horas para que Gabriel y Damaris llegaran, mientras eso sucedía yo trataba de bajar a Nessie de las nubes donde había estado las últimas semanas.

-Vamos Nessie a vestirse- le avisé.

Ella solo asintió y se levantó como autómata a vestirse, yo la vi divertida.

Mientras Nessie terminaba de vestirse escuché como tocaban el timbre y Esme abría.

-Hola. Usted debe ser Esme. Un placer conocerla señora soy Gabriel y ella es Damaris mi pareja.

-Efectivamente soy Esme, no me digas señora- vi como sonreía pues ya estaba por las escaleras con Nessie siguiéndome.- Ellos son Edward, Emmett su pareja Rosalie- señaló a los aludidos- Ellos son Jasper y su pareja Alice- señaló a los dos- Y Bella y Nessie- nos señaló a las dos que ya habíamos llegado a su posición.- Y él- dijo señalando a Carlisle- es Carlisle mi esposo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un placer. Ellos son nuestros primos de Alaska se están quedando una temporada con nosotros- Son Carmen y su pareja Eleazar- Eleazar sonrió a Gabriel. Claro ellos debían conocerse, a fin de cuentas estuvieron juntos en la guardia de Los Vulturi- Tanya y su pareja Félix- Gabriel enarcó una ceja al verlo y sonrió ¿burlón? Félix devolvió la sonrisa burlona. Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de un chiste privado.- y las hermanas de Tanya, Kate e Irina- dijo señalando a las hermanas.

Terminadas las presentaciones abracé a Gabriel y a Damaris.

-Que bueno verlos de nuevo chicos.

-Lo mismo digo Bella- respondió Damaris con una sonrisa cordial.

-Vaya vaya. Pero que sorpresa. Aro está perdiendo municiones ¿No Félix?- Se burló Gabriel y todos reimos.

-Ustedes dos no se quedan atrás Gabriel- regresó el comentario.

-Bueno bueno. Me rindo- Se rió y abrazó a su ex-compañero de guardia y lo mismo hizo con Eleazar.

-Como que es cierto que Aro está perdiendo municiones. Se va Eleazar, Se van ustedes tres. Bella le da lecciones de educación- Gabriel enarcó una ceja en mi dirección y yo solo me limité a encogerme de hombros- Algo le pasa a ese viejo- finalizó Alice.

-Bien Gabriel ella es Nessie. Nessie él es Gabriel- presenté.

-Un placer señorita- Nessie rió- ¿cuántos años tienes?- aquí empieza a poner en práctica su don.

-Dos y medio- dijo pagada de si misma y orgullosa de su edad. Edward me abrazo por detrás y escondió su sonrisa en mi hombro.

- Vaya. Eres bastante…-vaciló.

-¿interesante?- completé por él.

-No exactamente. Aunque si eres interesante Nessie pero no es eso… Eres como intrigante y a la vez no-

-¿Confundido?- preguntó Edward.

-Bastante- respondió.

-Así se siente todo el tiempo- Nessie le sacó la lengua y Gabriel rió.

-Eres muy linda Nessie- Damaris rompió el silencio que se había formado y Nessie sonrió abiertamente, automáticamente todos sonrieron y Gabriel exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- pregunté y todos me vieron confundidos y Edward tensó su abrazo.

-Eso depende de lo que creas que es- dijo como si nada- Es una niña reflector.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tanya.

-Nessie puede reflejar su sonrisa y contagiarlos a todos es automático. Cuando crezca más sabrá manejarlo a su antojo y adrede. Por ahora lo hace inconcientemente.

-Viste Nessie- Ella sonrió y asintió.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó Jasper.

-Algo así. Desde que Nessie pisó la casa me di cuenta de que cada vez que ella sonreía todos lo hacíamos.

-Impresionante- susurró Edward aflojando su agarre en mi cintura pero sin separarse.

-Bastante- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema. Bella explica eso de que le diste lecciones a Aro de educación.

Tanya y Félix intentaron esconder sus risas sin mucho éxito.

-Bella le dijo a Aro que no era de buena educación atacar a los visitantes.- resumió Tanya.

-Simplemente burlé los dones de todos y Aro se decepcionó y me estaba molestando. Cuando me lo explicó no me pude contener y le dije eso antes de decirle que me retiraba- concluí. La verdad a ese hombre deberían bajarle el ego de vez en cuando.

-Nunca nadie había hecho eso- dijo Damaris sorprendida.

-Pues ya era hora.-respondí.

Gabriel y Damaris se quedaron todo el día charlando con nosotros y cuando se fueron ya Nessie estaba dormida en la habitación de Edward.

-Bella. ¿Podemos ir al prado? Necesito hablarte de algo.-dijo Edward serio. Eso me alarmó. Él nunca preguntaba eso. Simplemente me cargaba en su espalda y me llevaba, aún cuando yo perfectamente podía caminar.

-Si claro- respondí temerosa.

**NARRADOR POV**

La casa de los Cullen olía a felicidad. Pero aún cuando ésta fuera embriagante nadie sabía su procedencia, lo que ponía a todos un poco nerviosos.

Félix tenía planes en mente y había estado pensando en como llevarlos a cabo, se había ausentado varios días intercalados para planearlo todo, Tanya estaba preocupada.

Bella sufría lo mismo que Tanya, preocupación ante lo que Edward pudiera decirle.

Pensamientos como "¿Y si ya no me ama?" surcaban su mente y no dejaban de atormentarla.

Pero no todo es lo que parece.

* * *

><p>Hola mis chicas bellas aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo... espero que les guste<p>

Se que el capi fue más corto que los demás pero me pareció mejor así...

¿Qué pasará con Bella y Edward y Tanya y Félix?

¿Qué planea Félix hacer? ¿Será bueno o será malo?

Dejen reviews..

Gracias por sus alertas de autor, de historia, de historia favorita, de autor favorito y sus reviews me alegran el día y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Nos acercamos al final de la historia si todo va según lo planeo le deben quedar unos 3 capítulos y el epílogo.

Besos nos leemos en el próximo capi...


	14. Chapter 14 la propuesta

Como saben Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia...

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero tngo problemitas con la pagina...

SI ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR: QUIERO CARGAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO PERO EM DICE QUE YA HE ALCANZADO EL LIMITE DE 15 Y Q LOS TRANSFORME EN HISTORIAS PERO NO SE A QUE SE REFIERE PORFA AYUDENME PARA PODER FINALIZAR ESTE FIC!

BESOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI...

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14- La Propuesta.<strong>

"_**El amor es lo más parecido a una guerra, y es la única guerra en que es indiferente vencer o ser vencido, porque siempre se gana."Jacinto Benavente.**_

**NARRADOR POV**

Pensamientos como "¿Y si ya no me ama?" surcaban su mente y no dejaban de atormentarla.

Pero no todo es lo que parece.

El camino fue tortuoso para ambos, uno por los nervios de una pregunta y la otra por el miedo de perder el amor.

El amor hace del hombre un animal débil y susceptible. Pero bien dicen que el que nada arriesga nada gana.

¿Désde cuando Edward estaba nervioso en presencia de esa mujer? Fácil. Él pensaba que el hecho de que ella lo amara no significaba que ella quisiera casarse con él. De allí los nervios del vampiro ante semejante proposición.

Bella estaba siendo carcomida por los nervios y la incertidumbre. El silencio la atormentaba pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para romperlo.

Llegaron al prado que había sido testigo de sus entregas, de su amor, de sus risas, de sus peleas y de toda una vida de pareja.

-¿Edward?- Bella decidió que ya no soportaba más el silencio ensordecedor que Edward presentaba.

Su conciencia la regañaba obligándola a reprimir esos pensamientos confusos.

-Edward…-volvió a insistir pero él nada que responde.

Al parecer las conciencias de los dos vampiros hacían acto de presencia en el interior de cada uno. La conciencia de Edward se burlaba de él.

"Puedes matar a un centenar de animales pero te da miedo una simple palabra" Pero para Edward no era una simple palabra. Era una palabra que definiría su futuro.

Bella decidió ignorar a su conciencia, pues si no lo hacía terminaría diciendo algo realmente estúpido en voz alta y poniéndose en vergüenza y definitivamente este no era momento para ponerse en vergüenza. Edward quería hablar de algo realmente serio. Bella podía ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos pero era camuflageado por uno de terror.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- preguntó decidida. Él no debía temer a nada, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-No tengo miedo- él que siempre había sido tan bueno en el arte de mentir ahora era delatado por su propia voz, su cuerpo, sus ojos y hasta su mente que solo él era dueño.

-Si, lo tienes- refutó ella- lo veo en tus ojos. Y si no me lo dices creeré que es algo realmente malo.- Ella suavizó su expresión facial y acarició con una mano la mejilla de Edward. Un gesto cálido, lleno de amor y promesas silenciosas. Ese gesto fue todo lo que Edward necesitó para armarse de valor y preguntar lo que hacía tanto soñaba.

-Isabella Marie Swan sabes que te amo más que a mi mismo, más que a mi vida y mas que a nada en el mundo. Prometo seguir haciéndolo, amarte hasta los límites insospechados, adorarte y bajarte el firmamento completo si tu me lo pides. Daría lo que fuera por verte reír y sonreír todos los días- acto reflejo ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa más dulce y amorosa que ha visto en él en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos.- Prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las no tan buenas. Juro reír contigo y hacerte mi mujer – él guiño un ojo y ella si hubiera sido humana estaría de un rojo escarlata. Pero no se avergonzaría de eso. Ya lo era. En cuerpo y alma.- Por tu sencillez, tu calidez, tu terquedad- rio suave- por como eres cuando dejas a un lado tu terquedad, por tu dulzura y por toda tu es que has hecho que este hombre esté perdidamente enamorado de ti. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?-a estas alturas él ya estaba con su rodilla izquierda apoyada en el suelo con su pie derecho apoyado en el suelo y con sus manos extendiéndole una cajita de satín azul marina con un hermoso anillo ovalado de diamantes. Sencillo, hermoso, impactante y sencillamente perfecto.

**BELLA POV**

Sabes que yo también te amo muchísimo Edward. Más que a nada y nadie en este universo. Y si me encantaría ser tu esposa.- terminé con una sonrisa igual de enorme que la de Edward.

No lo puedo creer. Bueno sí. Pero es que es tan irreal y tan mágico y tan… no tengo palabras. Simplemente no cabía en mí más felicidad sin que explotara.

Sonreía y reía divertida al ver que ese brillo de terror que Edward tenía antes en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo.

Edward deslizó el anillo por mi dedo, beso mi mano y luego mis labios. Así sellamos la prueba de amor más grande que dos personas se pueden dar.

-¿por esto tenías miedo?- Estábamos todavía en el claro, estaba entre los brazos de mi prometido disfrutando de su calor, apoyada en su pecho y abrazada a él. Edward me tenía rodeada con un brazo la cintura y con el otro acariciaba rítmicamente mi brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

Si. Habíamos llegado a ese punto otra vez.

**EDWARD POV.**

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bella ahora era oficialmente mi prometida.

Al principio estaba aterrado de que me dijera que no. Que me amaba pero no quería casarse conmigo. No es como si su respuesta fuera a cambiar mis sentimientos por ella pero aún asi…

Cuando ella aceptó con la más de las deslumbrantes sonrisas me golpee mentalmente por haberme dejado intimidar por miedo infundados.

-¿Por esto tenías miedo?- dijo el ángel que tenía entre mis brazos.

-No exactamente. Tenía miedo de que no aceptaras mi propuesta. De que si me amabas pero no querías casarte conmigo- confesé realmente avergonzado.

-Eres un tonto. No existe el mundo en el que no me quiera casar con el hombre más perfecto para mi del planeta. Sabes que te amo y eso no cambiará con o sin anillo.

-Te amo Bella- Dije besándola y tomándola nuevamente.

Al parecer estaríamos aquí unas buenas horas.

**NARRADOR POV.**

Félix había tomado su decisión, era ahora o nunca.

No tenía miedo del rechazo pero si tenía sembrada la semilla del "¿Y si…?"

Tanya estaba preocupada por él, pues nunca se ha mostrado tan callado como en los últimos días.

Ya estaban de regreso en Alaska, pero volverían en un mes para la casa de sus primos en Forks.

Félix tomaba con cariño la mano de Tanya mientras ambos estaban sentados en el lugar donde él la había buscado cuando llegó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tanya. Su paciencia no era mucha, odiaba los silencios y el misterio le ponía los nervios de punta y la ponían un poco irritante pero Félix con una sola sonrisa consiguió calmarla.

-Perfectamente. ¿Si te pregunto algo me responderías?(1)

-¿No lo hago siempre?(2). Está bien. Si te responderé- Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Me amas?- ¿Era un espejismo o el vampiro que siempre se había caracterizado por la seguridad en si mismo estaba dudando del amor del amor de su vida?

-¿Necesitas preguntarlo?- ella arqueó una ceja incrédula.- Por su puesto que si. Con todo mi ser. Y más que a nada.- respondió con seguridad y sin un ápice de duda en sus ojos dorados.

**FÉLIX POV**

Era ahora o nunca. Fue una estupidez preguntarle si me ama.

-Yo también te amo más que a nada. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos siglos- dije con humor ganándome una risa de ella.

-¿Me dirás ya que te traes entre manos?- preguntó ella impaciente.

-Si.-Sonreí- Tanya Denali. Te amé desde que te vi, te amo ahora que te tengo a mi lado y te amaré siempre y a cada minuto. Cada sonrisa tuya es especial y hacen que me sienta vivo y alborotado- guiño un ojo y ella negó divertida con la cabeza.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

**TANYA POV.**

Los hombres a veces son tan melodramáticos y exagerados cuando tienen que preguntar las cosas. Dudar si quiera que no lo amo o que respondería que no.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió una cajita de terciopelo negro. Dentro de ella un hermoso anillo, delgado con un rubí y un ónix entrelazados en el centro del anillo. Era delgado, el aro era de oro y sencillamente perfecto.

-Te amo. Y si quiero casarme contigo. Hoy mañana, en mil años o todos los días- dije lanzándome a sus brazos. Me besó con dulzura y pasión.

**ALICE POV.**

Estaba sentada en las piernas de mi Jazz, en el sofá de la sala, viendo televisión con todos menos Edward y Bella cuando la visión me golpeó haciendo que Jazz se enderezara y tomara mi rostro entre sus manos.

Pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de aquí viendo dos bodas.

Pero no era ni la mía, ni la de Emmett ni tampoco la de Carlisle y Esme.

Estas bodas eran de Edward y Bella y de Félix y Tanya.

Comencé a rebotar de emoción y aplaudir y sonreír y planear todo lo que necesitarían las dos para elegir sus vestidos.

Oh dios! Hay tanto que hacer.

-Ali. Cálmate. Que viste?- me preguntó Jazz.

-Ya verás Jazz. Ya verás- dije con misterio recostándome de nuevo en su pecho.

* * *

><p>(1) CITA DEL LIBRO DE CREPUSCULO UNA CONVERSACION ENTRE BELLA Y EDWARD EN EL CUARTO DE BELLA<p>

(2) CITA DEL LIBRO DE CREPUSCULO UNA CONVERSACION ENTRE BELLA Y EDWARD EN EL CUARTO DE BELLA. ES LA MISMA CONVERSACIÓN DEL LIBRO!..

GRACIAS MIS CHICAS BELLAS POR SUS REVIEWS... PORFA AYUDENME CON LO DE LOS 15 CAPITULOS !

PASENSE POR "BEAUTIFUL SCARS" ES UN ONE SHOT EN INGLES DE JANE ... TUVE QUE SACRIFICAR SU TRADUCCION POR ESTE CAPI !

BESOS DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS...

Y GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS!


	15. Chapter 15

Como saben la historia si es mia mas los personajes de Santa Stephenie Meyer.:)...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y MIL PERDONES POR HABER TARDADO TANTISIMO EN ACTUALIZAR, TENÍA UN PROBLEMA CON LA PAGINA QUE YA SOLUCIONE Y NO TARDARE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR.

Me siento mal por haberlas hecho esperar que las recompensare con 2 capis, ( prontito hoy subo el otro) :)...

NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA.

Gracias a Melanie Stryder por haberme explicado como resolver mi problema...

no las entretengo mas...

* * *

><p><em>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO.<em>

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO 15- LOS PREPARATIVOS.<em>

**BELLA POV.**

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, han pasado dos meses desde que Edward me propuso matrimonio, queríamos que fuera una fecha especial para ambos, así que decidimos celebrarla el día que regresé definitivamente a Forks. Si, ese día en el que Edward pensó que había encontrado el amor en otros brazos.

Alice como siempre con su hiperactividad tenía a todos vueltos locos, en especial a Tanya, Félix, Edward y a mi. "los novios" como nos había apodado ella. La boda no sería doble, Tanya y Félix se casarán un mes antes que nosotros, estarán de luna de miel tres semanas y volverán a tiempo para mi boda, y si no lo hacía Tanya Denali dejaría de existir, porque mi dama de honor no me podía abandonar.

Tenía una vaga idea de como era el vestido que quería, pero estaba abierta a opciones, mi verdadero problema era el vestido de Tanya, ella nos avisó que tenía una idea de como podría ser pero Alice no la dejó en paz, pues según ella el vestido de la novia y el de la dama de honor deberían tener estilos parecidos. Casi parecía que quien se casaba era ella y no yo.

MI estado de nerviosismo no era debido a la boda, era debido al constante acoso e hiperactividad de Alice. Dios santo! Si ya teníamos todo arreglado, el piano con la marcha nupcial lo tocaría Rose(1), los invitados no eran ni mas ni menos, que los Denali, Gabe, Damaris, algunos nómadas que hemos conocido, porque al parecer " mi lección de educación a Aro" voló como pan caliente.

Dos vampiros Rumanos fueron los que más llamaron mi atención, Stefan y Vladimir, parecían tan viejos como los Vulturi y "en todos sus años de vida" nunca habían escuchado de alguien con la suficiente entereza y osadía como para enfrentarse a Aro. Realmente me estaba cansando que dijeran que lo había enfrentado como si hubiésemos luchado, simplemente le hice saber –para futuros acontecimientos- que no era de buena educación intentar matar a sus invitados. Los Rumanos seguían diciendo que era una maravilla que lo hayan puesto en su sitio, que las horas de los Vulturi estaban contados, que si esto, que si aquello, bla bla bla…

Nessie había sido aceptada con facilidad por todo aquél nómada o sedentario que pasara por nuestra casa, los rumanos como siempre tenían que salir a comentar que los híbridos eran el comienzo de la ruina de los italianos. Me caracterizo por ser una persona paciente, pacífica pero estos dos estaban colmando mi paciencia, y con Alice revoloteando alrededor me estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo.

Estaba literalmente agotada de todo el ajetreo que estaba armando Alice en la casa, tomé a una Nessie de unos diez años de apariencia y solo 3 años de edad, y salí de aquella casa de locos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Nessie. Ella siempre se asustaba cuando yo salía y no le avisaba, se ponía nerviosa.

-Si cariño, solo atareada, Alice es un tormento cuando se lo propone y con la excusa de que los hombres están de caza no deja de dar vueltas, y los rumanos no ayudan mucho.

Los Rumanos estaban "hospedados" en la mansión Cullen, llevaban allí como un mes, lógicamente asistirían a la boda. No me caían mal, de hecho cuando no estaban en plan de " Hemos conocido a una inmortal capaz de retar a la autoridad" eran bastante cercanos, ayudaron mucho a Nessie con su curiosidad, eran cálidos, hogareños y hasta bromistas, lo que al parecer no le gusto a Emmett cuando comenzaron a hacerlo blanco de sus bromas de forma más seguida.

-¿Quieres ir de caza? Yo lo necesito, sería algo rápido de todas maneras tía Alice dice que el fin de semana saldremos las mujeres.- me dijo Nessie.

-Claro vamos- Cazamos un alce cada una y eso me tranquilizó un poco.

-Mami Bella ¿no me olvidaras a mi por Edward verdad?-preguntó temerosa.

-Vanessa Swan. Jamás te voy a dejar olvidada ni abandonada por nadie, y si me iré un mes de viaje con Edward después de la boda pero pequeña prometo que ese será el máximo tiempo que nos separaremos. Eres mi hija recuerdas, y te quiero mucho. C´est compris?(2)

-Je compris trés bien.-(3) respondió ella con un buen francés sonriendo.

-Perfecto. Ahora volvamos a casa aún falta que hagamos los vestidos. Ya tengo el tuyo nena y será hermoso. Será verde de cintas amarradas al cuello, la parte de arriba será solamente verde pero a medida que va bajando el color va siendo más claro. – le iba explicando como quería cada vestido o lo que tenía pensado con cada vestido y ella me escuchaba fascinada.

Al llegar a casa Alice me tomó de la mano a mi y a Nessie y nos llevó a su habitación donde estaban Esme, Rose, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen y ahora Nessie, Alice y yo.

-Toma.-dijo dándome muchas revistas de vestidos de novia.- elige los que mas te gustan. Eso hicimos con el de Tanya y mira lo que hemos logrado.

Alice me enseñó el diseño del vestido de Tanya era muy bonito, strapless en corazón, ceñido al cuerpo, la falda era ancha pero no exageradamente, el vestido era blanco y largo lo suficiente como para cubrir los zapatos. Al ver el diseño de como sería por la parte de atrás quedé muda, sería en forma de corsé la parte de la cintura pero en lugar de ser el clásico corsé de tiras serían botones. Era hermoso.

-Es muy bonito Alice, Tanya- las felicité. Las dos sonrieron.

-Anda ya elige los que más te gusten- dijo Carmen maternalmente.

-Pero Alice no lo viste ya?- pregunté extrañada de que no me hubiera sacado ya el diseño.

Ella se encogió de hombros pero respondió – si lo vi. Pero es más emocionante la expectativa de ver cuales son los que más te gustan- dijo inocentemente. Todas reímos.

Vi las revistas un poco más de tiempo de lo que me imaginé, eran muchos y todos me gustaban bastante pero al final me quedé con 3. Se los pase a Alice y ella se puso manos a la obra con mi vestido.

Dos minutos después me mostró el boceto terminado, Sería con escote en corazón, recatado obviamente, tendría manguitas cortas de aproximadamente dos centímetros de largo y abombadas, el vestido sería color crema, no llevaría velo por peticiones mías, la falda del vestido era avolantada pero al igual que el de Tanya llegaba lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir los pies. No llevaría cola. Había decidido que los zapatos serían azules, para romper con el canon de los zapatos blancos (4), serían de plataforma adelante y tacón delgado y alto atrás, sencillos pero con el visto bueno de Alice.

Como dijo la duende, tanto Tanya como yo llevaríamos algo prestado, algo regalado, algo nuevo, algo azul y algo viejo.

Mi objeto azul serían los zapatos, mi objeto nuevo el vestido, algo prestado la tiara que utilizó Esme en su boda con Carlisle, algo regalado unos pendientes por parte de las hermanas Denali y el objeto viejo era un brazalete que era de mi abuela, el cual consistía en un cuerito del grosor de un lápiz, de tonalidades blanco y crema, una antigüedad y de gran valor sentimental para mi.

Tanya llevaría lencería azul- no quisimos escuchar más información-, zapatos iguales a los míos pero en color crema los suyos, su objeto reglado –por mi - era un brazalete blanco de perlitas pequeñas que iban perfecto con su vestido, y sus accesorios, algo prestado, el liguero por parte de Rose- reímos ante eso, era Tanya después de todo, al arriesgada y que nada le avergüenza- el vestido al igual que yo sería lo nuevo en ella y algo viejo la gargantilla de perlas que utilizaría.

-Prosigamos con el vestido de Tanya de dama de honor para la boda de Bella-

Tanya nos mostró un vestido de color morado uva, escote recto, las tiras eran de dos centímetros de grosor y pasaba por los hombros, como si fuera una camisa de tirantes normal, debajo el busto se ceñía una cinta del mismo material y color que el vestido pero en el centro un aro plateado lo adornaba, debajo de la cinta y el resto del vestido eran pliegues verticales. El vestido era espectacular y aunque no era de un estilo parecido a mi vestido de novia, Alice no se resistió.

-Hermoso Al.

-Gracias- respondió orgullosa la aludida.

-Bien sigamos con el vestido de dama de honor de Rosalie para la boda de Tanya- la última miró a Alice de mala manera.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Rose sorprendida y hasta conmovida.

-Claro. Te lo iba a pedir de otra manera pero creo que se me adelantaron- Alice soltó una risita que fue ignorada por todas

-Gracias. Me encantaría- respondió bajito Rose, aun bastante conmovida.

Rose tomó una revista y busco un vestido que le había gustado, según nos dijo mientras ojeaba la revista.

-Este- dijo y le enseño a Alice el vestido.

Alice hizo una mueca y se puso a dibujar, el resultado final fue un vestido con escote en V, nada pronunciado, la forma del vestido era liso hasta el final. Tiras amarradas al hombro, parecido al vestido de Nessie.

-Perfecto- dijeron Rose y Tanya al mismo tiempo.

-¿De que color Rose?

-Rojo- ese color le queda bastante bien y hace resaltar su cabello rubio.

El vestido de Carmen y Esme era parecido, era con escote recto que no mostraba nada, y largo hasta el final, el de Esme era azul cielo y el de Carmen color lavanda.

Las hermanas Denali – entiéndase Kate e Irina- tenían vestidos strapless con forma redonda, y el escote ceñido al cuerpo de modo que tampoco dejaba ver nada.

Alice llevaría un vestido color ladrillo del mismo estilo que el de Kate e Irina.

-Supongo que la corbata de los chicos serán del color de nuestros vestidos – reflexionó Irina.

-Supones bien.-Dijo Alice.

Después de estar horas hablando y que Nessie se durmiera y se despertara, decidimos que era hora de salir de la habitación. Esme, Carmen y yo fuimos a la cocina con Nessie. Las chicas se dispersaron por la casa a esperar que los chicos llegaran de caza.

-¿Qué tal Garrett y Tim de yernos Carmen?- pregunté sonriendo divertida. Garrett y Tim eran nómadas que bebían sangre humana y cuando escucharon lo del "enfrentamiento" con Aro, su curiosidad pudo más y vinieron de visita, pero no pudieron irse pues Kate e Irina los habían hechizado.

Raro, creo que esto de celestina inconsciente se está convirtiendo en un hábito.

A la noche llegaron los chicos de su expedición de caza, y como hicimos nosotras, ellos se dispersaron por la casa con sus respectivas parejas.

-Hola bella bells(5)- dijo mi hermoso prometido en mi oído abrazándome por la cintura.

-Hola guapo- sonreí y me giré para quedar frente a él, me besó y cuando se separó enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-Nada solo todas piensan en todo y en nada, me ocultan sus pensamientos. ¿Por cierto los rumanos se fueron?- era lógico que le escondieran los pensamientos, estaban ocultando lo de los vestidos.

-Si los rumanos se fueron en la mañana pero dijeron que estarán para las dos bodas.

-Oh! Si… dos meses y serás completamente mía en todos los sentidos- dijo "seductoramente"

-Pfff… como si ya no lo fuera- dije y el rió.

Dos meses que esperaba que pasaran como un suspiro. Me encantaba la idea de ser su esposa. Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Que lindo.

* * *

><p>1- igual que en Amanecer, Rose tocaría la marcha nupcial en la boda de Bella y Edward.<p>

2- c´est compris?= entendido?

3- Je compris trés bine-= entendía muy bien

4- mi prima utilizo zapatos ROJOS para su boda pero mi sueño es casarme con zapatos azules jajajaa

5- bella bells es el apodo que le dan los dos hadas herreros a Tinkerbell (campanita) en la pelicula de Tinkerbell y el tesoro perdido... SOY AMANTE DE TINKERBELL...infantil puede ser pero me encanta jajjaa...

SOLO DOS CAPIS RESTAN... CREO QUE LOS SUBIRÉ TODOS DE UNA HOY... TENGO MUCHOS OTROS EN BORRADORES QUE ME MUERO POR EMPEZAR...

DEBO DECIRLES QUE NO SE SI PUEDA ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PORQUE LA UNI ME TIENE CON TRES MATERIAS CON BASTANTE CONTENIDO Y EXAMENES DE FINALES DE TRIMESTRE HASTA LA SEMANA DE ARRIBA...

TRATARE DE EN LAS NOCHES ENCONTRAR ALGUN HUEQUITO PARA ESCRIBIR LOS BORRADORES QUE LES MENCIONE... Y CUANDO ME LIBRE DE LOS EXAMENES ME TENDRÁN POR COMPLETO Y ACTUALIZARE CADA DÍA O CADA DOS...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO LA HISTORIA Y EL CAPITULO...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME HAN VENIDO LEYENDO...

BESOS...

PATY4HALE.


	16. Chapter 16

De nuevo xD la historia es mia los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.

como dije en el capitulo anterior subiría los capis restantes hoy...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!...

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 16- las bodas.<p>

**TANYA POV.**

Ahora si, el gran día había llegado, estaba maquillada peinada, vestida, calzada y con todos los accesorios listos.

Rose estaba a mi lado igual que Eleazar quien me entregaría a Félix.

Estaba nerviosa pero la felicidad me superaba, sentí como la calma invadía mi ser. Alabado sea Jasper y su don.

Edward comenzó a tocar, Rose bajó primero y cinco minutos después comenzó la marcha nupcial, baje las escaleras del brazo de Eleazar y cuando llegamos a la parte donde se desarrollaría la boda mi sonrisa se ensanchó al verlo ahí parado sonriendo y esperando por mi.

Mi mente vagaba por lo que había vivido junto a Felix todo este año que ha pasado desde que nos reencontramos en Alaska.

-Acepto- escuché que decía Felix con seguridad y sonriéndome a mi.

-Acepto- respondí cuando fue mi turno y lo dije con una seguridad que nunca había sentido.

Cuando la parte seria pasó, las felicitaciones y bromas, como los bailes y demás comenzaron.

Felix y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa con Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella y unos humanos que eran los padres de Bella.

Los comentarios de Emmett no se hicieron esperar.

-Hey Felix ahora te toca desabrochar botones(1)- dijo riéndose. Todos rodaron los ojos y Bella trataba de no reírse. TRAIDORA. Ya verá. Sonreí malignamente pensando en un comentario que le de pena para decirlo cuando se case. Eso le pasa por reírse. No te metes con tu prima y sales inmune.

Alice me guiñó un ojo. ADIVINA. Odio cuando sabe que haré algo que ni siquiera se que es.

La celebración terminó, anunciando que Felix y yo debíamos partir rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar un avión que nos llevaría a nuestra luna de miel.

**BELLA POV**

-Ya te liberaron- le pregunte a Edward quien venia entrando en la habitación luego de medirse su traje de novio.

Estaba super entusiasmada con la boda. Había ayudado en lo que Alice me dejaba ayudar. Parecía un torbellino. Peor que con las compras. Si en un centro comercial Alice se transformaba en un borrón que pasaba frente a tus ojos con una montaña más grande que ella de ropa, ahora imagínenla planeando no una sino dos bodas. Se la pasaba al teléfono diciendo cosas como. Manteles de seda. Torta de tres pisos-a mi parecer muy grande considerando el reducido publico que come(2)-y cosas así. Se que no es la primera vez que me casaría-digo si es la primera vez, pero estoy segura que habrán muchas más.

-Soy todo tuyo- Respondió mi prometido con una gran sonrisa.

Nunca podría arrepentirme de nada de lo que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Siento como si mi destino estuviera escrito. No siento que lo estoy haciendo yo. O tal vez si.

Lo que quiero decir es que-pienso yo- mi destino era convertirme en vampira, y puesto que Edward no quería, y no permitiría que nadie de su familia ni siquiera Carlisle lo hiciera, ambos tuvimos una fuerte discusión que realmente no se por que acabó tan mal.

Después de tantas malas palabras, aquí estoy; acostada en la cama de Edward, con él a mi lado, disfrutando de un cómodo silencio. Y a un mes de nuestra boda.

Después de todo, todos tienen su final feliz. Y el mio estaba a punto de comenzar.

Faltaban dos días para la boda. Alice había botado a los chicos de nuevo. Solo Charlie y Phil habían podido quedarse en la casa.

Ahora estaba sentada en la silla que Phil y Charlie habían trasladado al baño.-órdenes de Alice, quien a pesar de poder trasladar por si misma la silla y a un elefante al mismo tiempo, alegó que sería muy extraño que alguien tan pequeña como ella pudiera con una silla que la doblaba en tamaño.- Me estaba maquillando- no que lo necesitara- y Rose estaba haciéndome un hermoso peinado.

Esme había maquillado a mi madre y peinado también. Luego hizo lo propio con ella. Alice y Rose ya estaban peinadas y maquilladas.

Cuando terminaron con mi outfit me deslizaron el vestido de novia y me dejaron verme en el espejo.

El maquillaje era sencillo. Sombra color ladrillo en mis ojos, labial anaranjado claro con brillo, un poco de rubor y rímel. Realmente me veía más hermosa de lo que era- no soy vanidosa ni mucho menos, pero hay que admitir que era hermosa y ahora estaba... no tenía palabras.-El peinado era simplemente espectacular.

La carrera estaba de lado. Por la parte de atrás, en un recogido alto, se encontraba toda mi melena, en un elegante recogido de rulos. Mis primas de Denali, me dieron unas flores del color del vestido para las llevara como ramo.

-Ya estas lista Bella. Estás despampanante.

-Iré a llamar a Charlie-Dijo mi madre cuando terminó de decirme que estaba orgullosa de mi y que me quería mucho.

Escuché los pasos de mi padre acercarse a la puerta. toc toc toc

-Pasa papá.

-Guau. Bells estás... más que hermosa.

Cinco minutos después apareció Alice.

-Bien Bella, Tanya. Ya vamos a empezar. Cuando Tanya llegue al pie de las escaleras cuentas cinco y sales.-informó Alice y con la misma se fue a ocupar su lugar en el piso de abajo.

**EDWARD POV.**

Alice nos botó de la casa de nuevo, a Emmett, Carlisle, Felix, Eleazar, Jasper y a mi. Todavía faltan dos días para la boda pero Alice quiere todo a la perfección. Hasta Bella se puso de su lado. Todo sea por verla de blanco, caminando hacia mi.

Ya es el día. Estoy muy nervioso. Jasper intenta ayudar pero no puede. Nos arreglamos lo más lento posible. Nos peinamos, o eso intentamos, y salimos a la casa, que es donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

Ya estaba en altar esperando a la novia. Escuché como en el piso de arriba Alice le daba indicaciones a Bella y a Tanya.

Todos quienes habían visto a la novia, camuflaban sus pensamientos. Incluso aquellos que no tenían conocimiento de que podía leerlos.

Las chicas estaban espectaculares en sus vestidos. Tanya estaba muy guapa, el color la favorecía.

Pero nadie igualará a Bella.

Con ese vestido crema, tan sencillo y tan elegante al mismo tiempo. Su ramo del mismo color del vestido. Era como mezclar la vainilla con el chocolate.

Parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Escuché comentarios de las personas a mi al rededor al verla bajar por las escaleras del brazo de su padre.

Cuando llego a mi lado, le sonreí. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ella sonrió de vuelta. Ese intercambio duró lo que dura un pestañeo.

-Cuídala muchacho- me dijo Charlie entregándome a su hija.

-Como a mi vida- le aseguré. Él asintió y se marchó a su lugar.

La ceremonia fue sencilla. Nadie quería nada extravagante.

De los humanos estaban:

Mike-a quien pronto patearía. Jessica- quien envidiaba a Bella. Ángela- quien no cabía en si de la emoción de ver a su amiga casarse. Ella era una gran chica y encontrará a alguien como ella. Ben- quien un poco aburrido por las palabras del padre, pero emocionado por la felicidad de Bella. Charlie- quien estaba emocionad, melancólico y orgulloso de su hija. Reneé- quien no dejaba de repetirse que nos veíamos muy felices. Phil- quien estaba emocionado al ver a la chica a quien quería como a su hija, casarse.

De los vampiros estaba mi familia por su puesto. El clan de Denali con Garrett y Tim. Gabriel y Damari apoyando a Bella y algunos nómadas que nos habían visitado.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿Acepta a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, tanto como duren sus vidas?(3)- me preguntó El sacerdote.

-Si, Acepto- dije sin esperar un segundo y sin dudar.

- Y tú. Isabella Marie Swan ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, tanto como duren sus vidas?

-Si, Acepto- Dijo Bella muy segura de si misma, y con una sonrisa gigante y hermosa.

Las alianzas las traía Ángela. Bella quería que fuera ella quien nos las entregara. Yo estuve lejos de contradecirla.

Nos pusimos las alianzas y formalizamos la unión con el beso.

La luna de miel, fue fantástica. Solos los dos. En una paradisíaca Isla. Cortesía de la familia. Isla Esme.

Así comencé mi segunda existencia y por ende la más feliz de todas.

* * *

><p>1- desabrochar botones.. recuerden que el vestido de Tanya es con botones en la espalda... y a parte me causo un poco de gracia ponerlo pues al esposo de mi prima le dijeron lo mismo en su boda porque el vestido era como el de Tanya en eso me isnpire.<p>

2- una cita de amanecer, recuerden que en el libro la torta era grande y Bella dice que es una exageracion dado el reducido numero de personas que comían.

3- tanto como duren sus vidas... o TANTO COMO DUREN NUESTRAS VIDAS...Asi esta en Amanecer asi que me pareció lindo dejarlo ...

ESPERO LES GUSTE..


	17. Chapter 17 EPILOGO

la historia es mia los personajes de Santa Stephenie Meyer :p...

como les prometí los capítulos restantes de la historia.

aqui va el último...

* * *

><p>UN RETORCIDO DESTINO A TU LADO<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>_

**NARRADOR POV**

Han pasado diez años desde la celebración de las dos bodas, las parejas viven felices, cada clan por su lado. Los Cullen-Swan en Vancouver y los Denali en Londres.

Ambos aquelarres debieron mudarse por razones obvias, si se quedaban revelarían lo que por milenios se ha estado ocultando.

Bella estuvo triste hace cinco años, pues sus padres y su padrastro fallecieron.

Charlie falleció en servicio, un tiroteo que se salió de control y el honorable Jefe Swan pasó a mejor vida.

Reneé y Phil fallecieron en una colisión múltiple en la autopista de Jacksonville. El suelo estaba húmedo por una reciente lluvia, un carro perdió control chocando contra el muro a la orilla de la calle pero el carro quedó en mala posición pues en lugar de quedar paralelo al muro quedo perpendicular a él, ese carro era el de los padres de Bella, otro carro tuvo el mismo infortunio y se estrelló contra el primer carro que había tenido el accidente, éste giró varias veces, tres carros mas perdieron el control. Una catástrofe en realidad, cinco muertos y tres heridos.

Bella aún se lamenta la pérdida de sus padres pero se consuela con el saber que eso tarde o temprano sucedería.

Nessie ahora tenía trece años y aparentaba quince. Su crecimiento acelerado se detuvo para siempre, ante los ojos humanos Nessie era la hermana menor de los hermanos Hale quienes al ser huérfanos pasaron a ser pupilos de su Tía Esme, Edward y Emmett habían sido adoptados de un hogar, y Alice y Bella eran familia lejana de Carlisle y tuvieron el mismo destino que los hermanos Hale.

De nuevo la rutina del instituto. Ver clases que han visto más de diez veces pero todo vale la pena cuando vives en un lugar que te gusta mucho y en el cual deseas quedarte un poco mas de tiempo.

La visita de nómadas eran menos frecuentes que antes. Ya el " enfrentamiento" de Bella y Aro no era primicia, pero no faltaba uno que se entusiasmara con la idea de una lucha con el máximo poder.

Era un día como cualquier otro.

Nessie paseaba por las calles de Vancouver, Canadá disfrutando de un nublado pero no lluvioso día. Unos ojos rayados como los de los gatos llamaron su atención, pues la miraban fijamente.

Ni corta ni peresosa se acercó para indagar que sucedía.

-Hola, me llamo Vanessa, noté que me has estado viendo mucho rato ¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Nessie era un coro de ángeles para el oji rayado.

-Me llamo Nahuel. Te miro porque somos de la misma especie y eres muy linda-

-Gracias por el cumplido pero a que te refieres con ¿La misma especie?- era mejor irse por terrenos menos peligrosos, el chico parecía un humano mas.

-YA sabes híbridos.- Si algo había aprendido Nessie de Jasper era distinguir según la expresión corporal cuando alguien mentía. Y este chico Nahuel claramente mentía.

-Disculpa no se que será un híbrido pero tengo que llegar a mi casa pues mi mamá me espera con la cena lista y si llego tarde de nuevo le dará mi postre a mi hermano. Con permiso- Medio mintió medio dijo la verdad. Se escabulló con naturalidad la ya no tan pequeña híbrida.

-GENTEEEE!-gritó un poco alterada Nessie, ese chico era un humano claramente su esencia lo distinguía.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-Preguntó Edward. Él se había hecho muy cercano a Nessie casi como su padre.

Nessie explicó lo sucedido y todos se pusieron a empacar. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. No era la primera vez que sucedía que un humano con exceso de imaginación hiciera conjeturas sobre ellos pero esta vez el humano dio en el clavo.

Dejaron Vancouver para trasladarse a Columbus, Ohio una ciudad de Estado Unidos con un promedio de 190 días nublados.

Así comenzaron una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>___SI COMO LEEN FIN... GRACIAS A TODAS POR HABERME LEÍDO CUANDO SUBI LOS PRIMEROS DOS CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA NUNCA ME IMAGINÉ QUE LES IBA A GUSTAR TANTO...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS

NOS LEEMOS EN UNA PRONTA HISTORIA QUE TENGO EN MIRAS DE SUBIR PERO TODAVÍA NO SE COMO SE LLAMARÁ ESO ES LO QUE ME RETIENE DE SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPI JEJEJEJE...

BESOS MIS CHICAS BELLAS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO...!


End file.
